Digimon: Rumble Arena
by Corpse King
Summary: This story mainly revolves around the Tamers characters and their universe. However, when threats appear that are to tough for them to handle on their own, children and their Digimon are brought from other universes to give a little help.


a Written by: Corpse King 2014

Uploaded 7/26/2019

Genre: Fantasy drama, adventure, romance

Digimon Rumble Arena

Digimon Rumble Arena: Arc 1

*I do not own any of the characters from seasons 1,2,3,4,5,6 or any other digimon series, games, etc. Obviously I do claim ownership of the Digimon which I created for this story. This is the first fanfic I have ever written, I am by no means a professional writer or even a writer for that matter. I just had some ideas floating around in my brain and thought it would be fun turning them into a story. Please note that I would greatly prefer it if people DIDN'T leave reviews, please respect my wishes. However, if you have questions I might try to answer them. Warning: This story does have violence and swear words, including the F-word.

Writer's notes = Star*

Chapter 1

It's a warm summer night and the tamer Rika Nonaka is walking home. She was supposed to be going to a fair with Ryo Akiyama, a fellow tamer. "Just as friends" of course.

Rika: (Stupid Ryo, how could he forget about the fair!?)

For a while now Rika has had the feeling that someone has been watching her, but, she ignores this because she is too stubborn to admit that she's afraid. Rika hears a strange sound coming from behind.

Rika: Renamon, is that you?... Look I told you that you didn't need to follow me! I'm fine!

Deciding or rather telling her self that it is nothing but the wind rustling the bushes, she calms down a bit. But then she hears the sound again, only louder. Feeling nervous, she starts to go into a light jog. She looks back; sweat starting to form all over her head and back. Then a wind picks up and she sees a familiar pair of large purple eyes.

Rika: Aaaaaaaaaahhh! (Passes out)

A menacing smile flashes across Icedevimon's face as he flies off toward his former lair. A boy, who is known on the news for his mysterious alter ego, Pandemoniamon, sits on a building, looking for data to upload from an unsuspecting digimon. The digivice comes up.

Digivice: Pandemoniamon, among the very darkest of Demon Lord digimon to every call the Dark Area home. It was created from a childs twisted imagination. Based on Gog Head of Magog, it boasts itself the most powerful digimon of all time, indeed considerable it is said to rival the Seven Great Demon Lords. His main attacks consist of his Armilus Cannon, his twin blades Hamon and Zaphon, and his torture chain. It also has the peculiar ability called "Dark Lords Charisma", as it fights its aura continues to grow causing its opponents to lose their will to fight. Fear, hoplessness, and cephalgia will only increase as the battle drags on.

He looks to his right side and sees a large white figure with someone in his hands, a girl. His visor fixes on the girl and he blushes, there are bright colors and bubbles shown in the background.

? : (Hnm?)

The screen changes to a large white being inside of a glistening dark cavern, a passed out Rika before him.

Rika: Ahew... where am I? It's so dark, I can't see a thing. (Digimon Rumble arena: "Freezy Arctic" plays in the background)

Rika looks right and left and then the lights turn on.

Rika: Icedevimon!

Marinicedevimon: Very good… that's a smart girl, but, I suppose you should call me, Marineicedevimon! Hahahahahha.

*This is going on the premise that all the data Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon collected was released when they were dedigivolved and forced through the portal at the end of the Tamers series. Icedevimon was deleted to the Dark Area but escaped, working his way up to MarineIcedevimon and finding his way back to the Tamers Universe.

Rika: What do you want with me!?

Several large icicles pop out from the floor, trapping Rika. It is mind-numbingly cold, her legs are shaking and her lips are turning a shade of purple.

Marineicedevimon: I promised you everything I had and you betrayed ME! This time you will be the one to die…and after I'm done with you I'll rape your WORTHLESS CORPSE!

Rika now unable to control her fear screams for help.

Rika: Renamon! Takato! Henry… Mom.

Marineicedevimon: Aw, what happed to that cold hearted brat I fell for? Crying for Mommy? She can't help you, hahahhahahaha.

Rika: Shut up, you freak!

Marineicedevimon rips an icicle off the ceiling.

Marineicedevimon: Freak?! You'll regret that, you little bitch!

He swings it down at the helpless Rika who is completely trapped between the ice walls. (Explosion) Suddenly a black figure breaks through the wall and slices off the arm that was holding the icicle and proceeds to cut off the other one in a matter of seconds.

Marineicedevimon: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!

Marineicedevimon smacks the black figure, causing it to skid back many meters. It spins before shooting the mortally wounded monster through the head in a fashion akin to the movie Wanted. The tentacles automatically go to block his face, but in vain, as the round black and red orb goes straight through them and out the other side of his head. The dying psychotic digimon gives one last blood curdling screech before dispersing into data.

Marineicedevimon: Grrlgh!

The black metallic being absorbs the data but upon the titanic digimon's death, the ice starts to melt and the lair collapse. As the icicles that trapped Rika melt a large chunk falls striking her head. As she once again starts to drift out of consciousness she sees the being walking toward her through her blurring vision.

Rika: (I'm gonna die…)

Chapter 2

Takato and Jeri are walking home from the school dance in Shinjuku Park late at night.

Takato: Sorry we never actually got a chance to dance at school, Jeri.

Jeri: It's ok Takato; I had a lot of fun. As long as we spend some time together, I'm glad.

Takato: Thanks Jer-

A boy with round shades and an orange sweat-shirt walks out in front of them.

?: What's up digimon tamers? Huh, where's your pet?

Takato: Who are you and what do you want?

A suspicious Takato holds an arm in front of Jeri to stop her from moving forward. Takato's expression contorts into one of anger.

Jeri: Takato, please, let's just walk past him, he doesn't seem like he's interested in making friends.

Kurisu: Names' Kurisu.

The boy smiles and lifts his right arm to his side, showing his digivice,

Kurisu: Now MetalShiboumon, kill them both!

A strange overweight digimon with a metal face plate runs towards them both and swings.

*It resembles a fat Aqua-Green Impmon or Veemon who has feet but virtually no legs, large metal gloves, and the already mention metal face plate with a thin red lense.

MetalShiboumon: Iron Knuckle!

Takato grabs Jeri and throws both him and her to the ground to avoid the digimon.

Jeri: Aaaaaaaahahahh! Takato, make him stop, make him stop!

Takato closes his eyes and screams as loud as he can.

Takato: Guilmooooooon!

Guilmon: Pyro sphere!

Guilmon jumps out from the trees and attacks. MetalShiboumon jumps back towards Kurisu.

Kurisu: Dammit!

Takato: Guilmon! Where were you, buddy?

Guilmon: I was hiding in the bushes, Takato. Are you mad?

Takato: Nah, of course not, buddy, let's finish this, k?

Guilmon: Right!

Guilmon lunges at MetalShiboumon and uses a Rock Breaker! But, MetalShiboumon moves to the side and lands a direct blow on Guilmon.

MetalShiboumon: Iron knuckle!

Kurisu looks at his digivice, which is now blinking. He takes a card out.

Kurisu: Digi-armor energize!

Kurisu runs away into the park and MetalShiboumon follows with lightning speed.

Jeri: T-takato, who was he?

Takato holds her close to him with an intense look on his face.

Takato: I don't know, but I've never seen any digivice like the one he had.

The scene changes to takato at home in bed. He has his arm laid over his face.

Takato: (Who was that guy? Why did he attack us?)

Guilmon is sleeping next to him, snoring. Takato places his hand on Guilmon's side and smiles.

Takato: Whoever he is, when he comes again, we'll beat'em.

Chapter 3

Henry is standing outside drinking a soda from the soda machine next to him. He's thinking out loud.

Henry: Takato's not answering my phone calls and Rika… well she's Rika, looks like I'm all alone tonight.

Terriermon: What ya talkin about, Henry! You got me don't cha?

Henry jumps, suddenly remembering the rabbit-dog hybrid sitting on his shoulder.

Henry: Yeah, lucky me.

He says rolling his eyes.

Terriermon: Hrrnm… You know I can hear you, right?

Henry begins to respond, when a purple haired girl with pigtails wearing a black trench coat and shades comes out of the park nearby. A strange looking digimon comes flying out from behind her and toward Terriermon and Henry.

*Vulturemon looks like a purple thinner relative of MetalShiboumon. She has a gold face plate and golden wings.

?: Rrrrrraaaaaaaa

Terrriermon: Rapid tornado!

Terriermon quickly flies up and smacks the digimon out of the sky.

?: Aaaaakkkkk!

It hits the ground with the thud.

Henry: Great job Terriermon.

Terriermon prepares for battle as he touches the ground watching the slightly dazed digimon get back up.

?: Digi-armor energize!

Suddenly the digimon becomes five! The digimon flies faster and faster all over the place.

Terriermon: I've got to attack….

He says with his teeth gritted together.

Henry: Yeah, but how?

Henry watches intently as the many digimon fly around, periodically striking Terriermon.

Terriermon: Bunny blast! Bunny blast!

He hits one but the other digimon attack him at once.

Terriermon: Huuuuuuuuuh!?

Henry: Terriermon!

He quickly grabs a card and swipes it.

Henry: Digi-armor energize!

Terriermon shoots a huge variation of bunny blast and hits the target just as it reaches him. The digimon crashes back to the ground. Henry steps forward.

Henry: Who are you!

The girl's digivice blinks and she swipes a speed card. Her digimon flies away and she disappears into the forest. Henry falls on one knee and smiles with his eyes shut.

Henry: You ok Terriermon?

Terriermon: Who, me? You know better!

The scene changes to Henry walking through the door.

Mr. Wong: Henry, how are you?

Henry: I'm fine dad.

Terriermon: What's up Henry's dad!

Suzie: Pwincess pwitty pants!

Terriermon: Oh no, keep her way Henry; I am not in the mood!

Henry: Go to sleep Suzie, its past your bed time.

Henry states with a serious expression.

Mr. Wong: Son, is something the matter? You seem a bit tense.

Henry: It's nothing dad, you know about my night life…

Mr. Wong: A digimon?

Henry nods.

Henry: …A weird one. And the girl that was with it, I don't think she even had a motive.

He says putting a hand under his chin in thought.

Mr. Wong: Try to get some rest Henry.

Henry: Sure dad.

Henry closes the door to his bed room, but doesn't go to sleep. Instead, he searches on the computer for information on the digimon he saw.

Henry: I see…

Chapter 4

The scene changes to pitch black. When Rika's eyes open she sees that she has been sleeping on a bed in a dark room. She gets up.

Rika: (Where am I?)

She looks from right to left and sees someone at a table on the far left. He is welding something. Not wanting him to hear her, she tries to walk quietly out the door on the right side. (Flyleaf: "All around me" is playing from a boom box)

? : You don't have to do that... if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already.

She turns and walks closer to him.

Rika: Why did you save me? I know who you are. You caused the "Downingtown massacre" in America… you're the leader of the Dark Arms.

He turns around and Rika is surprised to see he's human. But, he isn't all together normal. He has black eyes with yellow irises, claws, razor sharp teeth and slightly pale skin. But otherwise quite attractive. He is wearing black pants with a matching breechcloth and muscle shirt, a white tattered cape and scarf, and a metal bracer on each arm. Suddenly he looks away from her unable to keep eye contact.

Rika: (He seems flustered. Does he like me or something?)

She keeps looking at him.

?: Don't worry, I didn't do anything while you were unconscious. And even if I wanted to-

He points his thumb to the ceiling, where Rika's furry companion can be seen suspiciously glaring at the boy.

Rika: So… where am I?

?: The second floor of a garage…( He turns back around) you should leave, it's late.

Rika and Renamon begin to walk down the stairs when Rika turns to ask the boy a question.

Rika: W-what's your name anyway?

?: …. Wraith Blackblood.

The name is an obvious pseudonym. But Rika doesn't think she'll get anything more out of him and isn't willing to ask again. A now sweaty Rika walks down the stairs to go home.

* The Japanese version of Wraith's name is roughly something like "Ikiryo or Onryo Kuroi-chi".

Rika:( I still don't get it, why did he save me? He has killed so many people. Why would he bother to save me? And what's this pounding in my chest?)

Next morning Rika goes to school after being put through her mother and grandmother's scolding. After many hard faught arguments, her mother finally allowed her to chang schools to be closer to her friends, Takato and Henry. She sits in her chair, bored out of her mind as the teacher takes roll call.

Mrs. Yokosaki: Yoshi… Rika… Takato… Jeri… Tenma… Rei… Seita… Mikoto.

All: Present.

Mrs. Yokosaki: Now, today class we have a new student. I want you to give him a warm welcome. The whole class leans forward to see the new student as he enters the room.

Wraith: Kon'nichiwa, my name is Andrew.

He tilts his head to the side with a shy smile. Some of the girls smile with red faces.

Female Students: "An American! He's so cute".

Rika : Huh?

The boy walks up to her.

Wraith: Hello, "Digimon Queen", it's good to see you again.

She sees his true form flash into view for a split second before it quickly returns to the illusion. Rika stares at him, his spiked up blonde hair is now down, his eyes are normal, and his fingernails and teeth are too.

Rika: (It can't be… it's "Him", but, he looks so different.)

The entire class looks at them as he reaches his seat.

Jeri: Do you know him, Rika?

Mrs. Yokosaki: Oh, Mrs. Nonaka, since you two seem to be acquainted, could you show Andrew around the school, please?

Rika simply looks the other way, pretending not to care. After an awkward tour around the school's auditorium, gym, and wings they end the tour by going to the cafeteria. In the lunch room Rika sits down next to Henry without saying a word. Takato comes toward her holding a food tray.

Takato: Hi, Rika! Mind if I sit here?

Rika: Hmph!

Rika makes a scowl and looks to the right. She's clearly in a bad mood. Takato takes a seat next to Henry. Just then Wraith comes by and Takato calls to him.

Takato: Hey new kid! Come sit over here; a friend of Rika is a friend of ours!

Wraith grudgingly walks over to them and sits next to Rika. Henry and Takato talk about how they fought two very strange digimon. Henry found out, with some research, that they were most likely part of a group of tamers known as "The Dark Arms". Wraith shifts his gaze toward the two, his interest half peeked by the mention of his organization.

Takato: You really think that these two tamer attacks are related?

Henry: positive.

The scene changes to Wraith walking in the hall, he tries to move between two boys but his shoulders bang into both of them.

Boy 1: Yo Gaijin, apologize.

Boy 2: Yeah, don't you have any manners.

Wraith simply stands still, waiting for something to happen.

Boy 1: Yo! I asked you a question, gaijin!

Wraith: ...Make something happen.

One of them swings at him.

Jeri: Rika! Rika! That new kid is in a fight with two other students!

Rika: Move aside!

Rika pushes through the crowd and lands a punch on one of the boys chin. After all what else could she do? He did save her life the night before. Wraith knees the one boy in his stomach and then punches him in the face. The other boy punches Rika in the stomach and something snaps. Wraith tackles the boy to the ground, pounding him in the face multiple times. The boy coughs up blood. Sirens are heard in the background.

The scene changes to Wraith and Rika walking home from school after her being suspended and Wraith being expelled.

Chapter 5

Takato: How long do you think Rika's going to be mad?

Henry: Who knows… Rika can be quite bitter; I'd just give her some space until she calms down. Huh, there she is walking with the new kid.

Guilmon and Terriermon run up to their friends.

Takato: Hey, buddy! Hey, wait! What are you doing out here in plane view?! Someone could see you!

Henry: Hi, Terriermon, how's it going?

Terriermon: What's up Henry, you miss me?

Henry: Sure Terriermon.

Terriermon: Wow, Henry, don't act so excited, your face might fall off.

Henry: Hrm

Takato automatically forgets Henry's advice.

Takato: Hey, Rik-

Henry: It's you.

The two tamers that they came across last night come walking out from the woods and onto the street.

Kurisu: How' ya doin goggles? Hey, Naiyuta, this time we're gonna trash em.

Naiyuta: Remember we're supposed to load their data, not kill their tamers. Vulturemon digivovle!

Kurisu: You're no fun. You too MetalShiboumon!

*MetalExshiboumon resembles a aqua green ExVeemon his face still covered by the face plate, also his chest, forearms, and knees, and wings have metal armor. His head however differs from ExVeemon greatly, more closely resembling a Devidramon. Basilamon looks like a cross between a bird and serpent. It has black armor on it's face, neck, feet, and a long black serpent tail. Her chest is a bluish purple.

Both the digimon digivolve to their next flying digimon immediately tackles Terriermon, knocking him off Henry's shoulder and making him skid backward. Guilmon gets sucker punched by an iron knuckle, knocking him on his back.

Henry: Takato, we should digivovle too.

Takato: Right!

Guilmon: Growlmon!

Terriermon: Gargomon!

Basilamon runs in a zigzag pattern while MetalExShiboumon moves in a circular motion.

Takato: Two can play at this game! Digiarmor energize! Speed up! Follow the one on the ground.

Growlmon runs forward matching Basilamon's movements, while MetalExShiboumon runs toward Gargomon.

Henry: Now Gargomon shoot at MetalExShiboumon!

While Gargomon is keeping MetalExShiboumon busy, Growlmon stops chasing Basiliamon and slams into MetalExShiboumon's back.

Naiyuta: What!? You tricked me!

Henry: Now Gargomon! Hit him hard!

Gargomon jumps against MetalExShiboumon's chest and aims both guns at the target.

Gargomon: Gargo laser!

MetalExShiboumon falls on one knee and Gargomon lands an upper cut to his chin. Basilamon runs toward Growlmon, but Gargomon is too fast, tackling her to the ground.

Takato: Now Growlmon, finish it!

Growlmon: Pyro blaster!

MetalExShiboumon hits the ground with a bang.

Basiliamon: Orchid Inferno!

Gargomon is sent flying into the air, but Basilamon isn't done yet.

Naiyuta: Now ballistic beak!

Gargomon can't handle the onslaught of attacks and falls to the curb. Just as she's about to attack the now tired Growlmon, something unexpected happens.

?: Erase claw!

Henry: Ryo!

Takato: And Cyberdramon!

Basiliamon is hit directly by the attack and is almost deleted on the spot.

Ryo: Get out of here, if you know what's good for you!

Both Tamers and their wounded digimon run away, fearing the undisputed digimon king. Naiyuta turns her head back saying.

Naiyuta: This isn't over! Wraith WILL kill your pathetic digimon and load their data!

Ryo: You guys alright?

Henry: Yeah, we'd been toast if it weren't for you.

Terriermon: Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?

Ryo: To warn you about something or rather someone.

Takato: Warn us? About what?

Ryo: The guy those two called Wraith, I fought him last night and he is something else…

Terriermon: But you kicked his butt…

Guilmon: Is that why Rika is in a bad mood? Did you miss your date?

Takato: Shh. Let'em finish.

Ryo shakes his head from side to side. Keeping his eye contact with Terriermon.

Ryo: No... We were lucky enough to just make it out alive. By the end Cyberdramon could barely keep his data together and I was pretty banged up too. This "Wraith", he's a blonde haired American and he has a digimon with power like I've never seen before. And the way it made me feel just being around it, such despair, I haven't felt anything like it since Millenniummon. Oh, yeah, and when he biomerges... he looks like a black metallic demon. It has a red visor an gunbarrel fused to its forearm, two wings, at least 72 hellish teeth and a very strange shaped head with a pipe stretching from his skull to his back.

Takato and Henry look at each other with deeply disturbed expressions.

Ryo: What?

Henry: There was an exchange student in class today; he was an American.

Takato: And Rika just went walking home with him.

Ryo: !

Chapter 6

The scene changes to Kurisu and Naiyuta, who are talking to eachother in a garage with the lights off.

Kurisu: That sucked! If that stupid "digimon king" hadn't shown up to play hero, we would have won.

Naiyuta: What do you mean "WE"? Last I checked I was the last one standing and I was about to seal the deal when Mr. Hero showed up. Dammit! How can I face the boss after such a thrashing!

Kurisu: Oooh, must be that time of the month…

Naiyuta: Shu-

Mrs. Ito: Kids, where have you been?! Get in here for your violin lessons and I don't want to hear any fuss because, after lessons I want you to study, the exams are only four weeks away.

Scene changes back to Wraith and Rika walking on the way home. (Same time that Takato was about to call to Rika in the last chapter.)

Wraith: Thanks for the help.

Rika: It was nothing. (He saved my life, he doesn't need to make such a big deal about it)

Wraith looks at Rika with concern, her voice is shaky. But Rika shakes it off.

Rika: How are you doing that? Changing the way you look.

Wraith: My digimon can do almost anything I ask.

The yellow haired boy looks down as he walks.

Wraith: Would you like to go do something later…?

Rika hesitates, uncomfortable with her situation. She isn't used to having these kinds of conversations. Rika looks back at Takato and Henry, and then back at Wraith again. Then she remembers Ryo, fueling her anger.

Rika: Sure.

Takato: Rik-

She can't hear him and keeps walking. They reach Rika's house and stop. She walks through the large doors at the front and goes onto the porch.

Rika: Well, see you.

Wraith hesitates for a second, but speed walks up to Rika as though about to kiss her on the cheek but instead whispers something in her ear. He turns around and biomerges into Pandemoniamon before flying away. Rika stands still blushing.

Sakyo: Who was your friend Rika?

She has been watching from inside the house the whole time.

Rika: Grandma… he's just a friend and it's none of your business.

Later, Rika goes to the appointed place in a dark, dingy, corner of Shinjuku. There is a big metal door. Rika knocks on it and somebody opens it.

Guard: What do you want?

Wraith: Let her in!

Rika walks into a room reminiscent to a scene from ninja turtles. It has many arcade machines, kids, and graphitized walls. Rika is gripped with a feeling of uneasiness as many Dark Arms members stare at her as she walks by. Wraith comes down from a heavily shaded metal staircase and takes Rika's hand. (The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap and we'll all stay skinny cus we just won't eat, hey hey I wanna be a rock star. "Background music")

Wraith: Let's go "Digimon queen."

He takes her to a pretty table; quite strange for such a filthy place and they sit.

Wraith: I knew you weren't into anything fancy, so I chose a simple place where I can get you whatever I want.

Rika: Why do you keep calling me "digimon queen"?

Wraith: It's what you are. Besides, they think you are a prospective member.

Rika: So… they think this is just business…

During the meal the two occasionally stop to talk back and forth, at first just simple things, but as the conversations progress Wraith starts to elaborate on the Dark Arms, even giving some clues to it's purpose and goals.

Rika walks home considering the past few hours.

Rika: (What am I doing? I know that Wra-, "he" is dangerous and yet I just went out...on "something" with him?) This isn't like me.

Takato and party run to Rika's house and slam on the doors, but to no avail.

Takato: Damn no one's home… when I get my hands on that guy!

Renamon comes out of nowhere, landing on the roof of the gate.

Renamon: Rika isn't here. She's with that boy, she told me not to follow… I don't trust him. If you see her, can you tell me?

Takato: Yeah, we'll tell you Renamon…

Terriermon: See ya later Renamon, thanks for nothin!

He says with an upbeat tone to his voice.

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: Momentai.

All: Would you stop that!

Chapter 7

Takato: So, she just came home, just like that?

Renamon: Yes, that is correct. She was completely unharmed. Though to be honest she did seem a little off, like something was on her mind.

Henry: Did she tell you anything?

Renamon: Only that she told him "No".

Henry: No, what?

Renamon: She won't join the Dark Arms.

Both of them laugh with relief and start to jog away from the gate in front of Rika's house.

Takato: Thanks for everything Renamon, we got get to school, we're gonna be late as it is!

It is the first day after Rika's suspension. Naturally, she had been yelled at for the suspension and for not telling her mother or grandmother about it the previous day, but everything considered, she got off pretty easy. Rika is at home alone, its about 4:45PM when her mother walks in the door.

Rumiko: Rika.

Rika: What?

Rumiko: I'm going out with someone tonight. I've been seeing him for quite sometime now and, well, he's special to me.

She locks arms with him.

Rumiko: We're leaving, I need you to watch Seiji's son, Takumi. We tried but we couldn't find a sitter.

She lightly guides a little boy out from behind her and Seiji.

Rika: What! Why should I have to!? Why can't Grandma do it?

Rumiko: Mom isn't home right now. Look, I don't ask for much from you, so just do this for me, okay?

She rolls her eyes.

Rika: Yeah, fine.

They both leave, closing the door behind them. Rika turns around to see a smirking Takumi looking at her.

Takumi: I'm bored, what do you want to do?

Rika: I don't know and I don't care. Go find something.

Takumi: You're no fun!

There is a knock on the front door and Rika answers to find Takato looking her in the face.

Takato: H-hi, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if we could talk about yesterday.

Rika: I can't, "I'm babysitting" right now.

She points her thumb behind her where Takumi can be seen jumping around on the furniture.

Takato: Oh, okay, in that case, see ya later.

She closes the door. Minutes go by as the child runs around the house trying to annoy Rika for ignoring him, he trips over the furniture, scraping his knee and his elbow.

Rika: See what happens when you don't listen, little boy? Now you hurt yourself. Tch, I'll get a band aid.

Takumi: It's no big deal, the more I get hurt, the bigger trouble you get in.

Rika simply makes another "tch" sound and walks away after putting the band aid on. A couple hours later Rika makes dinner and they eat. Takumi of course complains about how bad it is all the while.

Rika: Now, can I trust that you're smart enough to get a bath by yourself, little boy?

Takumi: I don't know; it might be more fun if we take on together, old lady.

He runs behind her and slaps her rear.

Rika: Hnnnn! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, little boy!

She runs up to him and grabs him around the collar, lifting him off the floor. Just then Rumiko and Seiji walk through the door with a slight pink to their faces. Rumiko sees the scars from Takumi tripping all night and an angry Rika "Strangling" Takumi. Rumiko has had a little too much to drink. She is afraid of how this will effect her relationship with Seiji,

Rumiko: Rika Nonaka! Let go of him and come here RIGHT KNOW!

An infuriated Rika walks into the other room with a look of annoyance on her face. Smack! Rumiko brings her hand hard across Rika's face. Rika stands there, shocked; she had never been hit before, neither by Rumiko or her grandmother. Rika quickly recovers and takes a swing at her mother, but Rumiko catches her arm and pulls her over her lap. Rumiko takes out a belt and repeatedly whips her.

Rika: Stop! Let GO of me! Let go!

The scene changes to Rika grabbing her clothes and digimon cards and throwing them into a gym bag. She runs out the gate and into the rain.

Seiko is on the phone calling Takato and company after seeing Rika's torn apart room. Rumiko comes around grasping the corner of the hall with an exression of anger mixed with remorse.

Seiko: Rumiko, what did you do!?

Takato: Hello?

Her voice is shaking on the other end.

Seiko:… Rika's gone!

The gang runs toward Rika's house and find her running not far from their location. The heavy down pour appears to be making travel difficult.

Henry: Rika! Hey! Rika! What's going on?! Why are you running?!

He almost catches up to her, but Rika turns around very quickly.

Rika: Renamon, diamond storm!

Renamon: But…

Rika: NOW!

Guilmon: Look out!

The diamonds fly towards the gang but just barely miss, hitting the ground a foot in front of them.

Henry: What are you doing?! You could have killed us, Renamon!

Terriermon: I don't think she cares!

Rika keeps running until she reaches the spot in town where she first met Wraith and runs up the stairs.

Ryo: I think she went up here!

Rika: Wraith! Wraith!

Wraith watches through the window as the gang runs up the stairs from below. Just then Rika makes it to the top, but falls to her knees seeing that Wraith isn't there. Her eyes flicker, but she doesn't let herself cry, instead she punches the ground with her fist.

Renamon: Rika, it's OK, we'll find him...somehow.

Wraith: Rika…

Wraith seemingly comes out of nowhere, placing his cape over her shoulders. Rika turns around and hugs him, much to his surprise. She pushes back and Wraith looks at her. She has a bruised eye and blood trickling down her arm from where Rumiko's nails dug in as Rika tried to pull away from 's face softens.

Wraith: Who did this?

He hears the gang talking while running up the steps.

Rika: I can't go back there! Don't let them take me back!

Rika's expression looks panic tricken. Wraith, acting quickly, biomerges, hugging Rika to his chest.

Pandemoniamon: Think you can keep up?

Renamon nods. Wraith throws himself through the window and flies as fast as he can into the night. Renamon Kohenkyo's to catch up. Takato and company make it to the top of the steps, but too late. Wraith can be seen flying off with Rika.

Guilmon: No we were to late.

Takato: Damn it!

Takato slams his foot to the ground hard. The scene changes to Pandemoniamon flying with Rika craddled in his arms.

Chapter 8

Takato and company meet in an empty street.

Takato: So, everybody understand?

Terriermon: Yeah, we check out south Shinjuku, you north Shinjuku, Ryo goes west, and the two heads of cabbage go east.

Kazu and Kenta: Hey!?

Henry: Terriermon, this is serious. I mean, did any of you even think about why she would want to run away in the first place?

Takato: Hello! Because she's being manipulated by that creep maybe!

Ryo: I don't think that's the case.

Henry: Yeah, why would she attack us then?... I don't like this.

Terriermon: What's the difference, either way we have to make her come home, right?

Jeri: Takato!

Jeri comes running up to the gang.

Guilmon: Takato, look, it's Jeri.

Jeri: Takato, I heard, I want to help too!

Takato: Jeri, this is dangerous… besides without leom-…

Jeri expression changes, she looks depressed and disappointed.

Takato: I'm sorry Jeri. You know what? You can come with me, but you have to stay close.

Guilmon sniffs the air. Three tall humanoid shadows watch the gang from faraway, but quickly vanish when Guilmon looks in their direction. The scene changes to Takato and Jeri walking through the alley's looking for Rika.

Jeri: Wow, it sure is dark in these allies.

Takato: Yeah, but we're safe as long as we've got Guilmon, right buddy.

Guilmon: Yeah, Takato!

?: Just because you have a digimon doesn't mean your safe you know.

Kurisu walks out from behind the bend of a building.

Kurisu: Sorry I haven't been seeing you. The "Hag" keeps trying to shove "Practice makes perfect" garbage down my throat; music, sports, academics, all decisions are made for me. But, now, now you have my complete and undivided attention.

The buildings start to shake and a huge Protosuchimon comes around the corner barely missing Kurisu with its tail.

*Protosuchimon resembles an enormous swamp green prehistoric crocodile with glowing red eyes, four robotic legs, and metal armor on his head and back.

Takato: Jeri, run!

The huge crocodile digimon runs after them tearing up the walls as it goes by.

Takato: This way!

They make a turn but reach a dead end. They can hear the titanic digimon coming towards them.

Jeri: Takato!

Guilmon: Takato we should digivolve.

Takato: Right, Guilmon digivolve!

Takato swipes the blue card with a look of determination.

Guilmon: Wargowlmon!

The clumsy beast comes charging, mouth a gape, but Wargrowlmon grabs it by the jaws and shoves it back a little.

Takato: Charge! RRRRRRAAA

Wargrowlmon flies forward and kicks a shocked Protosuchimon into an adjacent wall. Protosuchimon quickly recovers and proceeds to bite Wargrowlmons arm. Takato and Jeri run past them and out of the many allies. Wargrowlmon comes flying through the left building making up the alley they came out of. Kurisu comes out of the gap in the wall with Protosuchimon above him. He gives a sadistic grin.

Kurisu: My sister isn't here to stop me this time, Kill'em!

Protosuchimon lunges at all three of them.

Protosuchimon: Gail magnet!

A powerful swirl of magnet wind speeds toward Wargrowlmon.

Wargrowlmon: Atomic blaster!

Wargrowlmon counters with an attack of his own and quickly dashes forward.

Wargrowlmon: Radiation blade!

Protosuchimon bites down on Wargrowlmons left blade.

Kurisu: That's it crack it in half! Tear his arm off!

Takato: There's something your forgetting… we have two blades!Rrrrrrrraaaaa!

Wargrowlmon impales the right side of Protosuchimon's jaw and rips the other blade from his mouth. He proceeds to grab the sides of Protosuchimon's face and lifting half of him off the ground.

Takato/ Wargrowlmon: Rrrrraaa! Finish it! Radiation blaster!

Protosuchimon flies into the air over the many buildings reverting back to his MetalShiboumon form. Kurisu looks shocked and starts to run.

Takato: You're NOT getting away!

Takato sprints after him and slams him into the wall.

Takato: I'm only going to say this once (Wargrowlmon charges his guns, aiming at Kurisu) WHERE IS RIKA!

Kurisu: I-I-I-I don't know! The boss never tells me anything! All I know is that he lives in a mansion somewhere in outskirts of Shinjuku, that's it, I swear!

Jeri: Is that all?!

Kurisu: I-I t-think i-its abandoned, that's all I know, I swear!

Wargrowlmon: Are you sure?

Takato: Alright, I think that's enough, buddy, let's go.

Chapter 9

The scene changes to Henry and Terriermon walking in the Kabukicho red light district of east Shinjuku.

Terriermon: Henry, I still don't understand why we're even looking, it's not like we'll find her. Besides, this part of the city kind makes me uncomfortable.

Henry: Terriermon, Rika is our friend and we have to try. I don't feel any better about this place then you do.

Henry looks side to side and sees a door open and a hooker comes out.

Hooker: Hey there cutie you wanna come here a minute, I'll be gentle.

Henry: …

Hooker: Hhhahha… you're so cute when you're flustered.

Henry: M-m'am d-did you by chance see a girl my age come around here? She might have been wearing purple shades and a trench coat.

Hooker: Yes, but… the thing is… you kids really shouldn't be here. It's not heal-

Henry: Where!?

Hooker: Hmm a couple of blocks up the street you're traveling on. Be careful cutie, this place is dangerous, I like kids, but others might not share my feelings.

Henry: Excuse me, but why are you here anyway? Isn't this the "Gay" part of Shinjuku?

Hooker: That's just a stereotype, go on, find your girl.

Henry makes it to a dark part of town and it's almost night time by now.

Naiyuta: Well, well, well, what are you doing here handsome?

Henry: What is it with these girls?!

Terriermon: Hey, at least you're getting some, Henry!

Henry: Naiyuta…

Naiyuta: You know Onmoramon and I have been waiting for you two. May be it's the red light district rubbing off on me, but after this battle I think I'll take you home and have some fun.

*Onmoramon looks like an ostrich with ghostly long white hair, metal covering her eyes, feet, tail, chest, and parts of her wings. She has yellow feet and a beak full of razor sharp teeth, her body is dark magenta and her wings are a sickly purple.

Henry: !...

Terriermon: Well, that doesn't sound good! She sure doesn't seem like the tea and cookies type!

Henry: Terriermon, digivolve!

Terriermon: Rapidmon!

Naiyuta looks unimpressed.

Naiyuta: Onmoramon, claw his eyes out!

Henry: Dodge it Rapidmon!

Onmoramon moves in a zigzag pattern.

Rapidmon: We've dealt with this before, this gonna be easy!

Onmoramon splits into four and continues to move in this pattern in multiple directions.

Rapidmon: Maybe not.

The four come together and come at him.

Onmoramon: Yokai claw!

Henry: Rapid fire, Rapidmon!

Onmoramon dodges to the left and lands a direct hit on Rapidmon, who falls on his back.

Onmoramon: Rust beak!

Onmoramon pecks at Rapidmon's head over and over again, but Rapidmon evades by moving his head right and left.

Henry: Rapidmon don't let it move!

Rapidmon grabs Onmoramon's sides.

Naiyuta: What are you doing!?

Onmoramon: Rrrrrrrrararrrra.

Onmoramon gets hit by miracle missiles from behind; Rapidmon sees an opening and kicks her off of him.

Rapidmon: Rapid fire!

The missiles hit Onmoramon just as she hits the ground.

Naiyuta: Were did those missiles come from?

Rapidmon: Ya, like that? I shot them off when you tackled me!

Onmoramon recovers and dashes toward Henry instead of Rapidmon.

Onmoramon: Ghost walk!

Just as her jaws reach Henry, Rapidmon grabs her by the mouth and fires a homing blast point blank in her face. She reverts to her Vulturemon form and collapses.

Naiyuta: Huh!

She starts stepping back nervously, but Henry knocks her to the ground and pins her down. Naiyuta blushes having a boy arch over her pinned down body, her voice is shaking.

Naiyuta: What are going t-to do-o to me?!

Henry rips her shades off of her face.

Henry: Where is Rika!?

Naiyuta: I-if I tell you… will you let me go?

Henry: We'll see.

Naiyuta: All I know is that she is in a mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Shinjuku. He doesn't even trust us with that kind of information.

Henry keeps staring at Naiyuta and starts to blush too, realzing the position the two are in. He gets off of her; she stands up, keeping her eyes on him.

Henry: Leave, NOW! Before I do something I will regret.

Terriermon: Well, that's over, let's go celebrate in the red light district!

Chapter 10

The scene changes to Kazu and Kenta meeting up with Takato and company.

Takato: You guys find anything?

Kazu: No, we checked out the fair, but she wasn't there.

Henry: No surprise there, but I ran into Naiyuta, all she told me is that Wraith lives in an Western style mansion on the outskirts of Shinjuku.

Takato: Same with me. (Sigh) we're not any better off than when we started.

Guilmon: But Rika is our friend, Takato.

Jeri: But Takato, we found out that Rika is at the outskirts of Shinjuku, that's good right?

Kenta: Are you kidding me Jeri! Do you have any idea how long it would take to check all those places even if we split up?!

Takato: We have to try…

The scene changes to the night before. Wraith, Rika, and Renamon have reached a huge mansion in an isolated area in the middle of nowhere.

Rika: T-this is it?

Wraith:… Follow me.

The scene changes to a door left slightly open with light pouring out. Rika starts to pull her shirt off with her back to the door, to take a shower. Just as her shirt was above her head, Wraith opens the door a crack but quickly closes it slightly. Bruises are riddled all over her back, Rika Pulls the shirt back over her chest.

Rika: What is it?

Wraith: I was bringing you a bathrobe and a towel.

Rika: Thanks.

Renamon creeps up to Wraith as he starts to walk down the hall.

Renamon: I don't trust you… and I'll make damn sure that you won't take advantage of her!

Wraith ignores Renamon and walks past her. The scene changes to Wraith and Rika walking in one of the mansions many halls.

Rika: Wraith, how does this place have electricity?

Wraith: There's a generator in the back of the house… this is your room.

Rika opens the door to see a luxurious room befitting of a high class hotel. Rika lies her head down on the pillow and shuts the lights off. Later that night the light in the hall turns on again. She opens the door to see Wraith starting to walk toward the staircase.

Rika: Wraith? Where are you going?

For the first time since Wraith had seen her, Rika looks delicate. Wraith walks up to her and puts his hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb. His eyes turn soft, but he still doesn't smile.

Wraith: There is something I need to take care of.

Renamon pops up behind Rika and Wraiths eyes wander behind her.

Wraith: Renamon's here, you'll be safe.

Wraith runs up to a balcony and leaps off, biomerging into Pandemoniamon. Renamon puts her hand on Rika's shoulder.

Renamon: Let's go Rika, you should rest.

As Rika turns around to return to her room she sees a purple creature to her right at the floor. It is using a feather duster on the wooden part of the wall. The Digivice comes up.

Digivice: Otamamon, Rookie level Amphibian Digimon, attribute duel virus/Data.

Otamamon: Oh, oh, hello.

Rika stares blankly at the Digimon. A second one comes from down the hall.

Otamamon 2: The bathrooms are done.

Otamamon: Good I'm going to be here a while so go help the Divermon downstairs.

Rika: So... you're the ones keeping this old place so clean.

Otamamon: Uhuh, we do everything from scrubbing the floors, to taking out the trash, to laundry. Now if you excuse me. Dust, dust, dust.

The Digimon bows and continues to dust. Wraith is standing in front of the gate of Rika's house. Rumiko cracks the door open to see Wraith with his head cast down at the pavement; she closes the door slightly and looks back at her mother.

Rumiko: A boy is standing outside the gate.

Seiko: It must be that boy I saw earlier, he might know where Rika went.

Rumiko opens the door to see Pandemoniamon slash at her immediately.

Pandemoniamon: !

The scene changes to Rika walking through the door way of the kitchen with a look of sleepiness. Wraith is cooking something.

Rika: You can cook?

He simply nods

Rika: Wraith, I've been wondering, how do you know Japanese?

Wraith: Someone taught me.

Rika isn't satisfied with the answer but can tell Wraith won't go into further detail. Wanting to find more out about him, she asks another question.

Rika: And what about your digimon? You mentioned it earlier, but I haven't seen it anywhere.

Wraith shows his digivice which is fused to the underside of his right bracer.

Wraith: That's because he stays in my digivice. Pandemoniamon come out!

The digivice shocks, releasing a strange looking creature. It looks to be a tropical purple colored four pointed starfish with one orange eye, four olive green tentacles; its body is pulsating repeatedly like a heart. As quickly as it appears it vanishes.

Kazu: Chumley, we've been searching for days, this is hopeless!

Takato: We're not going to give up on her! We just have to keep looking…

It is now spring, Rika is walking past Wraiths room and sees him meditating. She walks into the room and falls on her knees like Wraith.

Rika and Wraith spend some time meditating with their eyes closed.

Rika: Wraith? How long can I stay here?

Wraith: You can stay as long as you want.

Rika gives a shy smile.

Rika: Uh, Wraith, um, remember how I… told you about how Ryo and I were supposed to go to the fair? Would you like to go?

Wraith nods.

(Taylor Swift's Romeo and Juliet song plays in the background.) The screen changes into photo format. Wraith and Rika are standing on the path near the carnival. The picture changes to Rika starting to smile and her grabbing his hand. She starts running with an uncomfortable Wraith. The next picture is her looking at Wraith and pointing at a ride with air planes spinning in circles. Rika looks really happy spinning in circles while Wraith looks like he's holding on for his life.. Wraith is hitting a strength tester with a hammer and winning big in the next picture. The second to last picture shows Rika and Wraith eating cotton candy while walking. The final picture shows Rika laughing and pointing at a photo box. A strip of miniature pictures roll down the screen. One shows Rika doing the peace symbol and a winking with her arm around Wraith. Another show's Rika moving closer to kiss Wraith but he leans away from her and the next picture shows her crossing her arms and looking the other way angry. Two silhouettes are seen sitting next to each other on a ferris wheel watching the fireworks. When Wraith and Rika walk through the mansions front doors they spend a long time looking each other in the eyes. They gradually move closer and closer and finally Wraith and Rika get their first kiss.

The scene changes to Kazu and Kenta following Wraith and Rika walking to the mansion.

Kenta: Takato we found h-

Kazu: I found Rika; I followed her to the mansion!

The scene returns to Rika and Wraith who have returned to the mansion.

Rika: Wraith, are you going to bed?

Wraith shakes his head back and forth.

Wraith: Pandemoniamon, stay with Rika and Renamon.

He leaves the room.

Rika: Pandemoniamon, why haven't I seen Wraith sleep?

Pandemoniamon: Normally I would never divulge such information, but seeing your relationship with the master, I suppose I can tell you. Master, is plagued with nightmares of his past. I worry for his health, he doesn't rest enough.

Rika walks up to Wraiths door and goes inside, closing the door behind her.

Renamon: I don't like this… who knows what they are doing in there.

Pandemoniamon: You and me both.

Rika is sitting on the bed with Wraith, who is lying in a fetal position sleeping in front of her. Her hand is resting on his. She smiles knowing that he is sleeping for once. Suddenly there is a very loud explosion outside the mansion; Rika looks down, but Wraith is already gone.

Rika: Wraith…

Rika gets changed before running down the steps and to the front door. Wraith is standing in the door way, looking out at the front yard.

Takato: Let Rika go RIGHT NOW!

The entire gang is in the front yard.

Ryo: (Even with all of us here… I doubt it will make much of a difference)

Rika exhales and begins to walk out into the yard, but Wraith puts his left arm up stopping her from walking past him.

Wraith: I won't let you take her.

Rika looks mildly surprised; her face blushed from the comment. The gang biomerge into their mega forms. Wraith expression morphs into a deep frown, he starts to shake with anger.

Wraith: I've had enough of you bothering us! (Dark Samus theme plays in the background)

In a split second he biomerges into Pandemoniamon's mega form, enters a portal to his left, and comes back up in front of Megagargomon. Megagargomon thrusts his fist at him but Pandemoniamon suddenly reappears through a hole which he has punched through Megagargomon's foot.

Megagargomon: Aaaahhh!? (When-?!)

Pandemoniamon jumps into the air and kicks Megagargomon's arm into aiming at Gallantmon. He runs behind the gun barrels and forces the bullets to fire at Gallantmon. Pandemoniamon whips out his twin blades(Hamon and Zafon) and runs circles around Megagargomon's arms, dragging them across the gun barrels. The barrels on each arm explode with a mighty boom. Pandemoniamon teleports from missile to missile until he's in front of Gallantmon.

Gallantmon: !

He goes back through the ground and ends up a couple of feet behind Gallantmon.

Pandemoniamon: Torture Chain!

The spear end of the laser chain pierces straight through Gallantmon's hand and proceeds to twist around his entire body, burning like acid while doing so. Pandemoniamon quickly flings Gallantmon at the incoming missiles, which blow up on impact.

Kazu: WHa! He's coming this way!

Kenta: We're screwed!

Pandemoniamon sets his sights on Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta. He dashes forward zipping past Andromon and Marineangemon. Justimon, braces for an attack only to see Pandemoniamon literally inside of Justimon making eye contact with Ryo. He punches him causing Ryo and Cyberdramon to split apart. While they are in the air Pandemoniamon does a split kick, knocking them both back to the ground. Pandemoniamon is immobilized when Gallantmon "Sucker" tackles him. Pandemoniamon quickly blocks with one of his blades and then shoves his right blade through Gallantmon's shield, then blasting with the "Armilus cannon" on his arm, shattering the shield and sending them both flying. Pandemoniamon falls to the ground and Gallantmon quickly thrusts at him with his lance

Gallantmon: ?!

Sakuyamon has her staff against Gallantmons throat pushing on his neck.

Sakuyamon: Takato, I don't want anyone to get hurt but, I swear if you hurt him I will snap your neck!

Gallantmon: R-rika!?

Everyone separates from their digimon. Rika looks at Wraith, who is still on the ground and now separated from his biomerge form as well.

Rika: ...I'm leaving.

Wraith: But-

Rika: Its okay, I just don't want to cause you anymore trouble.

Wraith's face changes to an almost fearful expression as she starts to leave. He slowly gets up and turns around to go back inside. A lone shadow stands on the top of the mansion, having watched everything that just transpired. The scene changes to Rika walking into her home. Rumiko runs up to Rika, hugging her as she does. Rumiko has a fractured arm and badly bruised eye, but Rika doesn't care to notice.

Rumiko: My baby!

Rika pushes away with a frown and walks past her.

Rika: I agreed to come back; I didn't say I wanted to.

The scene changes again to Rika lying in her bed when, the slide door opens. Rumiko walks in.

Rumiko: R-rika, are you awake, honey?

She continues to walk up to Rika.

Rumiko: The night you left… Takumi told me that he tripped and-and that you didn't hurt him. W-will you forgive me? Rika curls up tighter into her bed and whispers

Rika: I-I hate… you.

Rumiko's lip starts to tremble, tears run down her face.

Rumiko: I-I understand, bu-but know that I will always love YOU.

She leans over, still crying, and kisses Rika on the cheek. Rika feels a bit guilty, but can't bring herself to forgive her mother. Next morning comes and Rika comes into the kitchen. Rumiko calls her.

Rumiko: Rika, I want you to come with me to a photo shoot today.

Rika: Why should I?! I told you already! I HATE YOU!

Rika storms off to her room. Seiko comes in.

Seiko: Rika, your mother wants you to go with her…

Rika: Why should I care!?

Seiko: (Sigh) Rika, Seiji and Takumi were murdered a few of weeks ago… You're all that your mother has left. Rika quickly shoots her head up at her grandmother.

Seiko: I think the reason she wants you to go to a photo shoot is because she wants to talk and say "I'm sorry".

Rumiko is driving to the photo shoot with Rika.

Rumiko: …Did you hear about Seiji and Takumi?

Rika nods. Rumiko takes a deep breath.

Rumiko: Rika

Chapter 11

Rumiko begins to tell the story as Rika continues to look at the dashboard.

Rumiko: It was night time and I was mad, but, still scared for you. The first time I opened the door I saw a boy, but when I closed it again to talk to grandma and opened second time, he lunged at me; this time as a monster. It grabbed me, bashing me into the frame of the door, and then fractured my arm. He ran passed mom, up the walls and onto the ceiling. Once it was u-up the-there (She begins to cry) he strung them up with some kind of chains (Sob)… both of them. I don't know how long but... it made your mom and I watch as they struggled for air, there was nothing we could do.

Rika sits in her car seat thinking.

Rika: (Rika: Where are you going? Wraith: I have something to take care of) it couldn't be, did he…?

Rika is now standing in front of the camera, both angry and embarrassed about her current situation, but also distracted. The cameraman keeps snapping pictures and Rumiko is smiling at her daughter, happy that she is even willing to spend time with her.

Cameraman: Yeah! Yeah! Smile just like that cutie! Your gorgeous your beautiful you-

A badly beaten Pandemoniamon comes hobbling through the door.

Pandemoniamon: R-rika… you're not safe here… come with… me.

Rumiko: Y-you're that thing from before… aren't YOU!? S-stay away from her!

Pandemoniamon walks toward Rika, but then there is an explosion. He blocks the debris for Rika but after seeing something coming behind him, he turns around entering a portal. Rika rips off the dress revealing her regular clothes underneath.

Rumiko: Rika! Stop!

When she runs outside, Takato and Henry are already there in their mega forms; it would seem that they are stopping Wraiths forces from attacking the city.

Rika: Takato!

Guilmon: Hi, Rika!

Takato: Not now, Guilmon!

Henry: We have to go through the portal before it closes!

All three jump through not knowing where it would lead. When they reach the end they find themselves in a familiar place.

Takato: Wha!

Henry: The plain of the digimon sovereign.

Rika looks to the left and sees Pandemoniamon on one knee.

Wraith: Damn, I guess I lost more strength than I thought… I can't even control where I end up anymore.

Takato: YOU! We're gonna end this, RIGHT NOW!

Guilmon: I'm ready! Let's take him!

Takato and Henry attack immediately. Gallantmon attacks with a royal joust, while Megagargomon uses karate kicks and punches. Pandemoniamon easily dodges each attack but is unable to land a blow of his own.

Takato: Rika!

Henry: We could use your help here!

Rika hesitates, not knowing what to do. Pandemoniamon closes the wings and flaps them open again causing a huge energy surge. Gallantmon and Megagargomon are knocked back, but Gallantmon uses his Just shield, which Pandemoniamon blocks. Seeing an opening Megagargomon lands a heavy karate kick on Pandemoniamon, hitting him back at Gallantmon who uses another Royal Joust. Wraith flies over them both and blasts a shot from his arm gun cannon and landing a direct hit on Megagargomon's sholder rocket. The explosion makes Gallantmon skid backward, but Megagargomon topples over.

Pandemoniamon: I can't keep this up I have to finish this fast…

As Pandemoniamon is falling, Gallantmon skids onto his back directly underneath him.

Gallantmon: Just shield!

Pandemoniamon closes his wings and spins like a drill propelling the lasers and torpedoing into Gallantmons chest. Seeing that he had barely won, Pandemoniamon begins to walk away with his back turned. (Dragon ball Z: Burst Limit Instrumental theme starts to play). An exhausted Pandemoniamon releases his twin blades and turns around slowly. Gallantmon tackles Pandemoniamon with a fully charged shield, cracking his blades. Pandemoniamon panics as he is punched by Megagargomon. Part of pandemoniamon's armor is shattered as Megagargomon's fist makes contact. Now Megagargomon and Gallantmon come from the opposite sides smashing into Pandemoniamon and then launching him into the sky. Both slide to the ground underneath him, Gallantmon uses his just shield and Megagargomon uses his mega barrage and giant missiles.

Gallantmon/ Megagargomon: Rika!

Rika looks to the side and shuts her eyes.

Rika: (I have to do it. I have to stop him before he hurts anyone else.)

Sakuyamon jumps above Pandemoniamon and slams the staff into his chest. She leaps on top of the staff and transfers her armor into energy which is absorbed into the staff. When Pandemoniamon hits the ground, all the energy is released shattering even more of his armor.

?: Clap, Clap, Clap

Takato and Henry look to their left.

?: Congratulations, you have cemented my position as the new leader of the Dark Arms.

Chapter: 12

(Digimon Rumble arena: "Bad Guy's festival" is playing in the background)

All: What?!

Takato: But that means…

Henry: He's the one who ordered the attack on Shinjuku, not Wraith…

Pandemoniamon: Y-you're the one who turned my soldiers against me… but, I'm I-

?: You're nothing to me, you spent more time with this little bitch than me, your own brother! And you left me alone for so long… with "him"… do you know what that was like?!

Wraith: Matthew, I-I saved you! I took you away from him! I-I…

The boy ignores what Wraith says.

?: You're weak, Andrew and the Dark Arms deserves better. You always said that in order for the world to change the adults had to die, that if we taught the younger gerneration the right path things could be different… but you're wrong. It's just like THE ANCIENT told me, all humans will have to die in order to make the world change!

All: Brother?!

Pandemoniamon: The Ancient? Matthew, who have you been talking to!?

Matthew: My name is Orphan! And you're not my brother… you FREAK… not anymore. Keramon, digi-armor energize!

He holds up a digi-egg.

Orphan: Digi-egg of insanity!

Keramon digivolves into a strange looking digimon slightly resembling a white haired Diaboromon, clad in red armor with black eye insignia's tattooed to it, it has no eyes, Samurai armor on its groin and six arms with Ofuda talismans hanging from each of them.

.?: Kishinmon!

Orphan climbs onto the back of Kishinmon, who dashes straight for the armorless Sakuyamon.

Gallantmon/ Megagargomon: !

Sakuymon is in shock.

Sakuyamon: !

Pandemoniamon is standing in front Sakuyamon with one of Kishinmons claws shoved through his arm. Pandemoniamon is shaking, obviously in serious pain. Orphan looks surprised, but recovers quickly, ripping the claw out and smacking Pandemoniamon against a rock near the edge of the island that they are floating on.

Sakuyamon: Wraith!

She runs toward him, but Kishinmon gives chase.

Megagargomon: Mega missile!

Gallantmon: Spiral saver!

Kishinmon takes the attacks head on; they have no effect because of Gallantmon and Megagargomon's poor condition.

Kishinmon: Furious flames!

The flames scorch them both and refuse to extinguish themselves. Rika and Renamon are on their knees near Pandemoniamon.

Rika: Are you okay?!

Kishinmon makes his way toward them. Pandemoniamon blasts a few shots from his arm cannon, blowing off part of Kishinmon's shoulder. Kishinmon shreaks, but recovers quickly, proceeding to charge his attack.

Pandemoniamon: Take this… y-you have to… to stop him.

He takes out a black digimon card and hands it to Rika before shoving her out of the way.

Rika: NO! Wraaaaiiiiiiith!

Kishinmon: Furious flames!

Pandemoniamon is blown off the ledge.

Pandemoniamon: Aaarrrryyyyaaah!

Rika falls to her hands and knees.

Rika: Wraith…

Tears begin to stream down her face, but her sadness quickly turns to anger. ("The fight for my friends"plays in the background.) Her eyes and tears turn blood red as she grits her teeth. She takes the black card and swipes it, walking toward Kishinmon, while being engulfed by a red egg. It shatters and a gigantic red version of Sakuyamon's spirit fox rams into Kishinmon. The smoke clears and a Sakuyamon with gray armor steps out.

Kishinmon: Furious fire!

With little effort Sakuyamon reflects the attack with a flick of her wrist.

Orphan: Die you bitch!

Sakuyamon traps him inside of a fox drive. Many smaller spirit foxes attack from all angles tearing into the monsters flesh. When the fox drive disappears Sakuyamon runs straight toward Kishinmon.

Kishinmon: Fury fists!

Sakuyamon easily dodges the punches and blasts his legs.

Sakuyamon: Spirit strike!

Kishinmon falls to his knees, unable to control his now useless legs.

Kishinmon: RRRrrrrraarraarrr! Rowowrorowwaak!

Sakuyamon runs towards Kishinmon, the vision changes to Rika inside of Sakuyamon, she still has the red tears coming down her cheeks.

Sakuyamon: RRrrrWWWWAAA!

Sakuyamon throws her staff into Kishinmons throat piercing the other side. She jumps onto his chest and clutches the staff. Orphan looks completely terrified.

Sakuyamon: Amethyst Mandala!

Kishinmon: Errreerrrrrw

Kishinmon explodes into data and Orphan gets propelled to the ground, skidding for sometime before stopping. Rika separates from Renamon and continues to run towards the collapsed Orphan. When she finally reaches Orphan's body, she beats it in the face again and again.

Takato: Rika! Rika, he's already gone!

Takato grabs Rika's arms from behind to stop her from continuing to pummel Orphan. Rika turns around and shoves him out of the way. As if realizing what she has done for the first time, she looks at her bloody fists with horror. A portal opens and Rika runs through.

Takato: A portal?

Henry: I told my dad about whats been going on, he must have told Yamaki. I guess he still has some pull after all.

The scene changes to Rika running through her house to her bedroom. (NickleBack: "Photograph" plays). Rika is curled up in her sleeping bag. Rumiko cracks open the slide door to Rika's room.

Rumiko: Rika, look, sweetie, I'm sorry… but you HAVE to eat… please?

Rika doesn't bother to look at her mother.

Rika: I'm not hungry. (First Dad and now Wraith, why do all the men in my life leave me?) Maybe I'm not meant to be happy.

While she lies there Seiko opens the slide door.

Seiko: Rika, Yamaki is here to see you.

Yamaki walks in dragging on a cigarette.

Yamaki: The brothers vitals are improving, it's a miracle we were able to revive him. But he'll most likely spend the remainder of his days in a coma. Just thought you should know.

Yamaki walks out without another word. Rika leaves her room and sits down on the patio steps, watching the sunset. Seiko, Takato and Henry come down the hall and stop in front of her.

Seiko: We've come to talk with you.

Takato: Rika, about Wraith...

Rika: He saved my life Takato... MarineIceDevimon got me and he stopped him...

Henry: It all makes sense now. So that's how you knew each other that day at school, because he saved you the night before.

Takato stumbles over his words trying to come up with something comforting.

Takato: Listen… Rika, it's going to be okay. I mean, yeah, it might be sad you lost him, but he'll be reincarnate-

Rika: That's load of crap, when you die you die... just go.

Henry: Great job Takato. Look, this was a bad idea, Rika, take as much time as you need, we'll be there if you need us, okay?

Takato looks down with a guilty expression and they both leave. The scene changes to Rika looking at the sunset on the patio. Her grandmother hasn't left.

Seiko: Rika, try to think of a time… the happiest time you had with him.

Rika looks into the sunset thinking as her grandmother leaves.

Rika: (I remember that night before the guys made me come home... I sang Wraith to sleep with the song me and dad used to sing together.)

She looks up with a small grin, her eyes still filled with sorrow.

"Digimon Rumble Arena" flickers on like a light and the credits roll:

… The credits end and the scene returns to the show. A black hole opens in the sky and something falls from it into a forest. Wraith is seen separated from Pandemoniamon and falling through the trees and hitting the ground hard. He crawls out into the street using his one good arm, it's raining.

Wraith: H-help… me.

Children run away screaming. The parents come back and throw things at him.

Man: Leave our children alone, you freak!

Woman: Ew! What is he?!

Woman 2: G-go away!

?: Stop! Stop! Leave him alone!

The woman picks up Wraith and begins to cry.

?: It's okay, I'm here, honey… I'm going to take care of you this time.

Wraith: (So, it's come to this. I needed to come crawling back to you… Mother.)

The final scene shows Wraith looking out a window in bed and his mother coming in with a tray of food. She looks very happy that they are a "family" again. (The end part of original Japanese Digimon Adventure Opening theme plays in the background)

The End

Digimon Rumble Arena: Arc 2

Chapter 1

*(Digimon Rumble arena: dangerous forest is playing softly in the background)

Takato: (Its summer, me and a bunch of other kids were chosen to be sent to the digital world. It's been six months since Wraith died and Rika is still refusing to talk to anyone. Anyway, these kids aren't what you'd call normal, but that's fine by me because… their all Tamers! Or ...Digi-destined? We asked around and learned their names, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzi, TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken and Davis, but they didn't know why we were brought here either. They were taken up via a black hole in the sky like us. Right now we are all having a good time on the beach. All except one, Rika is sick and I think she's still sad about what happened to Wraith. Jeez, I don't understand what she saw in that guy.)

Takato is playing volleyball in the ocean with the other boys, but remembers Rika lying under an umbrella on the beach. Takato walks up to her with a look of concern.

Takato: (I've never seen her this fragile, she's always been so strong.)

He gets on his knees and puts his hand on Rika's forehead to check her temperature, but she weakly pushes it away. Takato gives a concerned look again.

Takato: (Why does she have to be so stubborn, can't she tell that I'm just worried?)

Davis comes out of the water with Veemon.

Davis: Why are you even bothering with her, she has done nothing but complain since we got here. When we move on in the forest, we should just leave her here.

Takato: You take that back! How dare you say that about Rika! You have no idea of what she's been through!

Takato retorts.

Davis: Oh, gettin angry? Bring it on tough guy; I'm s-o scared.

Takato: You should be! Guilmon!

Guilmon is entertaining Gatomon and Palmon by juggling coconuts.

Both: Wow!

Guilmon: Coming Takato.

Davis: Common Veemon!

Veemon: Right!

Joe, being the oldest, starts to walk up to break up the fighting, but Tai and Matt stop him.

Tai: Let it go…

Matt: We've fought each other many times and it just made our friendship stronger. Let them blow off some steam.

The girls start to watch.

Kari: So immature… Davis! What did you do!?

Davis: Kari! I didn't do anything!

Yolei puts her hands on her hips.

Yolei: Boys…

Davis: Give'em a head butt, Veemon!

Veemon: Veehead butt!

Takato: Guilmon, use rock breaker!

Guilmon: Rock Breaker!

Just as the attacks are about to clash something comes from the sky and falls in between the two with a loud thud. The sand blows all over the place and both Veemon and Guilmon stop moving. The sand clears.

Takato: Wraith…

Davis: Who!?

Wraith is now separated from Pandemoniamon and walks up to Rika. He gets on one knee and takes a close look at her. Rika's eyes begin to open slightly.

Rika: Wr-wraith?

Wraith puts his hand against her forehead.

Wraith: You have a fever.

Takato: How did you get here Wraith!? No, scratch that, how are you even alive!?

Chapter 2

Wraith, only half listening to Takato's comments, looks to the side thinking. In the flashback he sees people in the distance float up into the black hole, he jumps out the window, Biomerged with Pandemoniamon, and flies through it.)

One moment lingers in his mind. His mother comes into the room to find that her son is once again missing, dropping the tray of food.

Wraith's mother: No! Not again… come back, please! Don't leave me again! (Starts to sob)

Wraith snaps out of the memory still on one knee looking down at Rika.

Wraith: How dare you fight near Rika… I should kill you.

Davis: Listen "Buddy" I didn't start the fight and who the hell are you anyway!?

Kari: Watch your language Davis!

Davis puts his head down feeling like a little kid being yelled at.

Takato: He's one of the strongest enemies we've ever faced. We thought he was dead …

Wraith: We should move on, I have a mansion built on this island.

The gang hesitates, but starts to follow him. Patamon hovers over to TK's left ear.

Patamon: Uh, so TK do you think we can trust this kid?

TK: Good question. So, ah, Takato? Can we trust this guy?

Takato: I think so, as long as we stay on his good side and leave Rika alone.

Rika is walking at the back of the pack, steadying herself against trees as she wobbles forward. Renamon walks behind her ready to catch her if she falls.

Renamon: Rika, you really should let me carry you, you might fall.

Rika: I said I'm fine!

Just then she starts to fall forward and Renamon catches her around the waist.

Renamon: Hold on Rika, there will be medicine at the mansion…

Unable to find away to keep arguing against it, Rika finally lets Renamon carry her.

Henry: …

Terriermon: What's the matter, Henry? You got the hemorrhoids again?

Henry ignores the comment.

Henry: I don't like this, Terriermon. Last time we only managed to beat Wraith because he was already hurt and he doesn't seem like the type of guy who forgives people.

Terriermon: hnm…

Yolei: Kari, what do you think of Wraith?

Kari: What do you mean?

Yolei: I mean, sure he has scary eyes, claws, menacing sharp teeth and an ultra creepy personality, but if you ignore all that he's actually kind of cute. And you know what they say about White guys, they have bigger-

Kari cringes a little.

Kari: You know I don't actually want to talk about this Yolei.

Cody: You DO realize that I can here you, right.

Yolei shakes her hands back and forth nervously.

Yolei: Me and Kari were just kidding, that's all! You know girl talk!

Cody shakes his head back and forth, unconvinced. The group makes it to a clearing. Wraith stops walking.

Davis: What did ya stop for?!

Wraith hesitates at first, but then walks into the large open area. Suddenly the ground shakes and a large spike comes out of the ground.

Tai: What the hell is that!

Black energy tentacles grab all of them around the neck, knocking them out.

Phobemon: (Night Terror!)

The scene changes to what's going on inside their heads. Tai's now asleep body begins to sweat profusely and his body shakes. This was no happy memory.

Tai: ("Why did you do that, you knew she was sick!" (Smack!).

Henry: ("Please big bwothew make the eawthquake stop. Suzie, I can only do that if you give me Terriermon! NO! He's keeping me safe. Suzie, give him to ME! (She starts to cry)).

Rika: ("Papa! Papa! Please don't die! Don't leave me alone, I-I'll sing for you! Papa!")

The scene flashes to Phobemon, coldly glaring at the sleeping children. It quickly changes to the children's minds again.

Cody: (Dad, why did you have to die… why did you have to be a hero! No, don't leave me!

A flash of light comes on the screen.

Phobemon: (What? No… this isn't supposed to happen. They're fighting back.)

One by one the children begin to wake up using happy memories, all except one, Wraith.

Phobemon: (No… stay back. Don't come any closer… mercy.)

All the Rookie level digimon attack at once destroying the now defenseless Phobemon.

Phobemon: (Awwhhhhhahhhaa!)

Wraith hits the ground.

Takato: Why wasn't he able to wake up?

Henry: Even with all his power, he can't run from his past.

Wraith is on all fours and drenched in sweat. He is panting for air and his eyes look as if they are about to pop out of his skull. Tai walks up to him, reaching out a hand to help him up.

Wraith: GET… away from…. ME!

He smacks Tai's hand away and runs through the jungle.

Matt: Somebody should go after him.

Sora: I'll go.

Biyomon: Are you sure, Sora?

Chapter 3

Rika picks her head up slightly.

Rika: What!?

Sora: Don't worry; I won't take your boy toy.

She smiles at Rika, who squeezes herself further into Renamons arms in embarrassement. When Sora finally finds Wraith, he is sitting by a cliff watching the sunset. She slowly sits down next to him and watches too.

Sora: You know, sometimes it feels better to talk about it, then keeping it bottled up inside.

Wraith: …

Sora: They say you're the new king of the Dark Area's ocean and that you're really really strong. It must be something really bad to keep you down. If you tell me, you won't have to hold onto it by yourself and I won't tell the others, I promise…

She smiles at Wraith, but he keeps looking ahead, so she turns around and starts to walk away.

Wraith: It started when I was around six.

(Nickelback: Saving Me plays) Every night my father would get drunk and beat me and my brother, sometimes worse then others. The scene shows Wraith starting to crawl away with blurry vision and blood smearing the floor. His dad continues to pin him down, beating and kicking him in the stomach over and over again. His mother is in the corner crying with her arms around his brother, Wraith doesn't know if she's crying for herself or him. Sora's eyes grow wide; she puts a hand over her mouth.

Wraith: I couldn't take it anymore so one day I ran away… I lived in the alley ways, stealing just to survive; the only thing that kept me warm was my hatred for him.

The scene shows Dragomon come out from a shadow on the ground. It is a rainy day; clouds are cast across the sky as far as the eye can see.

Dragomon: Would you like to make him pay?

Wraith nods, suddenly he falls through the ground and into the black ocean, clutching a poorly drawn Pandemoniamon drawing. He swims to land and when he looks at his reflection he sees a monster.

Past Wraith: Ahhhh! Wha-what did you do to me!?

Dragomon: I made you stronger.

A real Pandemoniamon comes out of the ocean and flies next to the then child Wraith. The next scene then skips to him training and coming back to Dragomon to be healed over and over again.

Wraith: Pandemoniamon doesn't know it, but, I know that to him, I am his father.

The final seen shows Dragomon being killed by a rogue digimon and Wraith becoming the king of the dark ocean.

Wraith: I came back to get my brother, but by that time the damage had already been done. I destroyed my home town and my soldiers put my father in front of me. He told me that he wanted to be a family again, but I blew his brains out… I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. And then I had Rika put my brother down too. Can I still say…

Sora: I never had any siblings so I can't judge you for your relationship with your brother, but it's not your fault.

Wraith: Aren't you going to ask where my mother is?

Sora: No, I think I've asked enough today.

And with that Wraith and Sora walk back to the team.

Sora: We're back.

She walks up to Rika, who is still in Renamons arms.

Sora: You should talk to him; I think he would appreciate it.

Sora Smiles but her eyes look distressed. Rika weakly nods her head and the gang continue to walk when two small children run out from the bushes, almost banging into Izzi.

Takato: Ai and Mako!

Ai/Mako: Help!

Gomamon: What's the matter?

Mako: Something's following us.

Takato: What happened to Beelzemon?

Ai: We don't know.

A strange looking digimon comes floating out of the bushes.

Joe: What IS that thing?!

Tentomon: I concur with your sentiment!

Ai/ Mako: He said his name is Origamimon!

Origamimon looks surprised to see so many humans with digimon.

Origamimon: Black flash!

Wraith: Hnm.

Wraith looks around and sees that he is blocked by walls of rock on both sides.

Kari: Hey, can you here us?! Anybody! Gatomon?!

Gatomon: It's okay. Kari, I'm right here beside you.

Kari exhales a sigh of relief.

Tai: Kari, I can hear you! Listen, we're on the other side! Everybody keeping going; we'll meet at the end!

Matt: You too, TK, just do what Tai says!

Chapter 4

The scene changes to two digimon bowing in front of a black silhouette. The digivice comes up. "Origamimon is a mimic digimon, who can turn into a paper version of any digimon he chooses. He along with his compatriot, Metalflamemon, a strong, heavy hitting, small statured digimon who hates humans, are lieutenants of the silhouette figure. He is a hybrid type who's power would otherwise be equivalent to a Rookie level if it weren't for the mysterious Alloy cape he came across years before. Now he is powerful enough to take on even Mega level Digimon.

Origamimon: Master, I have started phase one of our plan. I assure you that the Digi-destined will not meddle with our cause.

Metalflamemon: Let me kill those damn children, Ancient.

The figure comes out of the shadows and the digivice comes up. Ancientflamdramon is the general of the Parasimon army. He is among the very oldest digimon and has a strong superiority complex. He looks like a pale purple flamedramon with red armor on his head, right arm, and right side of his chest and stomach. He has four orange eyes, a kilt up to his knees, straight legs and feathers like Lu Bu coming from his head.

Ancientflamedramon: You will my loyal lieutenant, but it is of utmost importance that the EmperorParasimon is brought to his full power without any distractions.

The camera pans below the mountain in the center of the island. Billions of Parasimon are scurrying like ants underground. The screen does a close-up on a particular Parasimon standing on a sort of cocoon. The other parasimon are absorbing data from digimon that they have killed and shooting it into the cocoon. Emperor Parasimon looks like the other Parasimon, but with two large antennae on its head.

The scene goes back to the Digi-tamers and Digi-destined. A light comes from the sky and Azulongmon emerges from it. Even with all the walls of rock up, all could see him.

Azulongmon: Digi-destined! Tamers! It is time that you know why you have been brought here; there is a great threat that endangers the entire digital world. The Parasimon horde is about to be unleashed and when their Emperor is revived there will be nothing to stop them.

Takato: Azulongmon, we have fought them before. All we have to do is kill the Emperor and the rest will be easy!

Azulongmon: You have fought them before, but not in such great numbers and the Emperor is not to be taken lightly.

Tentomon: So you're the one who brought us here?

Azulongmon: No, you were brought here by one far above even me, take courage and fight! …farewell Digi-destined and Tamers.

Gabumon: Far greater?

Azulongmon returns to the light and disappears. The walls came up and split the gang into three unequal parts. The first is Wraith, Rika, Ai, and Mako/ digimon. The second is Tai, Matt, Henry, Takato, Mimi, and Sora/ digimon. The final group is Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Izzi, Joe, Ken and Cody/ digimon.

Mako: Stop hitting me Ai!

Ai: Ow! Mr. Wraith, Mr. Wraith, Mako just hit me!

Wraith looks back annoyed.

Wraith: (Out of all people; why did I have to end up with THESE two?)

Renamon: Quiet you two, Rika is asleep.

Ai and Mako look at each other.

Mako: Yeah, shhh.

Ai:…

A couple of minutes pass and Wraith and Renamon are at their wits end.

Mako: It's your fault we got separated from Beelzemon!

Ai: My fault? May I remind you who's older!?

She says, trying to sound adult-like.

Mako: Old lady!

Ai: Twerp!

Wraith: That's it…

Wraith lifts his digivice and releases Pandemoniamon. Pandemoniamon chases the now crying children.

Ai/Mako: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Renamon: How long until we reach the mansion?

Wraith: We should be able to make it there by the beginning of tomorrow, but for now we should find shelter; it's getting late.

Renamon: Tomorrow? We have already been walking for two days, what about Rika?

Wraith jumps into a very large ditch under an overturned tree. Later at night, Ai and Mako grab two rocks and bash them together to try to make a fire.

Wraith: Give me that.

Wraith makes a fire within seconds, much to the children's amusement.

Ai/Mako: So warm!

Late in the night Wraith walks to the sleeping Rika and places his wrapped up scarf under her head and puts his cape over her shivering body. He starts to climb out of the ditch, when Renamon stops him.

Renamon: Where are you going?

She whispers, making sure to not wake the sleeping Ai, Mako, and Rika.

Wraith: I'm going to go ahead and clear the mansion of any digimon taking shelter there. If you keep going on the path we've been using you should make it there early tommorrow. The next morning comes.

Renamon: We're here.

She says as a large mansion comes into view.

Ai: It's huge.

Ai says in amazement.

Chapter 5

Yolei: So, anyone know where we are going?

Izzi: Well, "Wraith" said that he has a mansion on the island, so finding it should be our first priority.

Davis: That's a great plan Einstein, though there is a small problem; we don't know where it is.

Izzi: That is a problem, but with a little searching we should be able to find it or at least the others.

After hours of trekking through the jungle, the digi-destined find a coliseum in a clearing.

Kari: Maybe we should check if there are any friendly digimon in there.

Gatomon: I don't know something doesn't feel right about this.

Davis: Oh man! There's no entrance; Ken come over here and give me a boost. We're gonna climb this thing!

Ken: Ah, okay Davis but shouldn't w-

Wormmon: I don't think he's listening, Ken.

Ken: Yeah.

Davis: Come on, Ken I don't have all day!

Veemon: I'll help you Davis!

Veemon pushes Davis up by his shoes. Cody points to the right side of the coliseum.

Cody: Why don't we use the entrance?

Davis turns red and Veemon gives him a sideways glance.

Davis: Well yeah, but what's exciting about that! Hhhhahah

Kari: That's Davis, our brilliant leader. Hnnnnn

TK/Patamon: Hahhahahahah!

Davis: … Shut up.

They all walk into the coliseum. Davis takes a big breath.

Izzi: Wait!

Davis: Hey is anybody here?!

A long echo travels through the empty ring.

Davis: See, nothing to worry abo-

Suddenly the gates close and a bunch of digimon come out of entrances in the stands.

?: kkkkkkk

Armadillomon: I don't like the sound of that laugh.

All: !

?: These will make fine addition to our collection. Take them! (These aren't the brats I was looking for, but they'll do just fine for now.)

Gas fills the stadium and the digidestined pass out. Kari comes to; she blinks her eyes until they adjust to the dark. But when they do, she's not happy about what she's seeing.

Kari: Guys wake up! Davis! TK! There's Digimon in these… jail cells… why?

She thinks back to the stadium.

Kari: Oh, no.

?: Kari!

Kari: Gatomon! Where are we?

Gatomon: We're locked in separate cells; I guess they want you to be there when we're forced to fight.

Vegiemon: Yo, shut it! No talking before a fight!

TK: Hey, lay off of her, jerk.

The Vegiemon bangs on the bars and TK falls back.

Cody: We already tried that.

TK: Cody! Izzi! Joe!

The Vegiemon grabs Wormmon and Tentomon and pulls them out of the cells.

Vegiemon: You two have been chosen! Come with me!

Ken: Wormmon! Let him go!

Wormmon: Ken!

Izzi: No, Tentomon!

Vegiemon: Calm down kid! You're coming too!

The scene changes to Izzi, Ken, Tentomon, and Wormmon standing in the coliseum with thunderous applause. They're eyes are blinded by the sharp sun; they had been left in the dark for a long time.

?: Ladies and Gentlemen! Say hello to the first two contestants of the day! Today you will fight and if you lose, you die!

Izzi: Hrm.

Ken: This isn't a game! This is sick!

?: hhhhahahahaahha!

?: Sick, you say! This is what awaits all those who defy order and justice! I have learned that all humans are unwilling to change; they deserve to be destroyed for their crimes against themselves and their planet!

Ken: What do you know of people or their planet!?

?: There was once a program called the D-Reaper and its sole purpose was to destroy life. One day eight children and their digimon destroyed it! It did what it was programed to do and they destroyed it! I know the horror of the human heart; they know neither justice nor order. Humans have become a danger to themselves and such must be destroyed. I am the programs perfect agent and I am the program, I am Reapermon!

Reapermon stands up and there is an even greater applause.

Audience: All hail Reapermon! All hail Reapermon!

A gate opens and they hear a roar. A boy comes out of the gate and there is an enormous shadow behind him.

Reapermon: A favorite and always a crowd pleaser, Kurisu and Typhomon!

Kurisu: Typhomon go!

The huge digimon comes out of the gate. It has a human upper torso and its entire lower half is made up of roaring snakes. He has wings on the sides of his head, long white hair, a blindfold covdering his eyes, a greenish breast plate, silver shoulder pads, two large angel wings, and a mess of large swampy green snakes for a lower torso. All of which are exhaling some kind of purple gas.

Reapermon: Combatants ready, fight!

Typhomon floats toward the two.

Izzi: Look, Ken, we can't combine because Davis isn't here, so we have to work together, Alright?

He nods in agreement.

Wormmon: It doesn't matter, I know we can win.

Ken/ Izzi: Digivolve!

Megakabuterimon: Megakabuterimon!

Stingmon: Stingmon!

Kurisu: Smash those puny bugs, Typhomon! We have to or we'll die, please!

Kurisu starts to cry, but the crowd offers no sympathy.

Crowd member: Kill'em, come on!

Crowd member 2: Look, look he's crying! haha!

There are mysterious tall shadowy figures blending in among the audience, they are watching intently, but not out of entertainment.

Izzi: Why isn't Ken moving?

Stingmon flies directly over Izzi.

Stingmon: I don't know I tried talking to him but he won't listen. Maybe you can get through to him.

Ken: This isn't right…

Ken says with his eyes shut and his teeth gritted.

Izzi: That maybe, but if we don't fight we'll die. Move!

MegaKabuterimon: That's right! This is about surivival now! We can't do this alone!

The two digimon split up; one going right and the other going left.

Megakabuterimon: Electro shocker!

Stingmon: Moon shooter!

The attacks hit two of the snakes with no effect and the crowd loves it.

Izzi: Damn, we're going to have to attack a spot at once!

Ken nods with approval.

Izzi: Attack his chest Megakabuterimon!

Ken: You two Stingmon!

Both digimon fly forward using their point blank attacks.

Megakabuterimon/ Stingmon: Horn buster! /Spiking Strike!

The two digimon split up and come back together at the massive enemy's chest.

Typhomon: Arwwwaaaaaaaaa!

Ken: That hurt'em.

Izzi: Maybe not…

Typhomon's lower torso snaps down on the two digimon and slam them to the ground over and over again.

Kurisu: Our turn! Noxious fumes!

As the two begin to get up they are continuously bombarded by toxic energy blasts. The snakes hold their on slot, but this is quickly replaced with an attack from the upper torso.

Typhomon: Olympus downfall!

The huge digimons fists come down on the digimon making booming earthquakes as they do. The snakes proceed to smash the two into the stadium walls.

Izzi: This is completely hopeless… Megakabuterimon!

Ken: … Stingmon…

Light beams shoot down from the sky and hit the duo, smashing the snakes out of the way.

Izzi: W-wha…!?

Ken: Their digivolving!

?: Herculeskabuterimon!

?: Jewelbeemon! Let's finish this!

The shadows in the audience vanish without a trace.

Izzi: Huhah! Herculeskabuterimon, horn buster kai!

Ken: Jewelbeemon, spikebuster! Stick to the plan!

Both digimon hits the gigantic digimon in its bundle of snakes, but only manage to destroy one.

Typhomon: hahahahahah…

Typhomon smashes down on the separated digimon with multiple snakes at an unpredictable pace.

Typhomon: Noxious fumes!

Ken: It's no good, he's still to strong! Izzi, tell Herculeskabuterimon to move behind him.

HerculesKabuterimon: Roger that!

Izzi: Okay! Do it!

Herculeskabuterimon, true to his name, moves behind the huge digimon even with the many snakes pushing him to the ground.

Ken: Now use giga scissor claw to hold him still!

HerculesKabuterimon: I hope you know what you're doing!

Herculeskabuterimon clamps his claws around his waist area.

Kurisu: What are you doing!?

Herculeskabuterimon, leans back and slowly lifts the huge digimon above his head.

Ken: Now Jewelbeemon, use shot claw on his face to finish it off!

Jewelbeemon: Shot claw!

Typhomon is dropped and gets back on its "feet" but collapses again.

Reapermon: What an unexpected sequence of events! Now kill him.

Ken: We refuse!

Reapermon lifts his arm.

Reapermon: Serpent flame purgatory!

The attack obliterates Typhomon.

Kurisu: Nooooooo!

Reapermon: Disappointing, throw them both in their cells and the brat too. I would hate to kill him without his sister watching! Hahhahahhaah!

Chapter 6

Mimi: Eh! How much longer until we find that stupid mansion! It's too hot out here!

Palmon: You know that's not going to make it any cooler, Mimi!

Matt: So, Takato, was it? This "friend" of yours, is he as strong as you said.

Takato nods.

Takato: We all attacked him at once on our partners mega forms and we still couldn't do as much as put a dent in him.

Matt: And you trust this guy?

Takato: Not really, but we don't exactly have a choice.

Gabumon: That doesn't sound like a very good friend if you ask me.

Terriermon: Hey, guys, guys, look up ahead!

Henry gets annoyed by his floppy eared partner jumping up and down on his shoulder.

Henry: What is it?

Terriermon: The mansion, you dummy!

The gang runs up to the door and tries the knob.

Tai: I don't believe this! He was going to show us the way to the mansion and he's locked us out?! What the hell is this guys problem!?

The door opens.

Takato: Ai and Mako!

Agumon: Password? There's a password to get inside?

Gabumon: That's not fair.

Ai: Hi what's the password!?

Mako: Guess and we'll let you in.

Henry: Just move…

Mako: Okay. But if mister Wraith asks, you let yourselves in.

The second group is shown to their room by the bite sized tamers. The room is huge with many cots, but not fancy in the least.

Mimi: What a cheap skate! I've been to hotels better than this!

Palmon: I don't care either way, I'm pooped!

She falls down on the bed letting out a puff of air.

Matt: Quit complain'in, at least we have beds to sleep in, right?

Rika starts to undue her bed.

Takato: Rika! When did you get here!?

Rika: I was with Wraith, remember? I got here a couple of hours ago.

Takato: know, you shouldn't be standing so much, you need rest.

Rika: Don't you think I know that?!

Pandemoniamon floats in the door frame.

Pandemoniamon: Miss Rika, Master has told me that he has special accommodations for you, please follow me.

Rika, who is still not feeling well, begins to wobble her way over.

Biyomon: Careful!

Rika: uuhhh…

Renamon catches her before she hits the floor.

Renamon: Rika, I told you to lie down.

Rika: I know, sorry.

Pandemoniamon: This is your room.

The door opens and an extremely high-class looking room is now placed in front of her.

Pandemoniamon: It includes a luxurious bed, a fire place, table, and your own personal bathroom.

Rika: My own bathroom? What for?

Pandemoniamon: Master wanted you to have privacy from the others. Oh, and one more thing, there is medicine for your fever on the night stand. Do enjoy.

He fades away.

Takato: Do you really think that he is giving her a better room?

Henry: Probably, I don't think Wraith is the romantic type, same goes for Rika.

*Henry is implying that giving her a personal room is Wraith's way of showing affection.

The scene changes to the baths. Wraith moves a slide door to take a bath.

Wraith:!

Sora/Mimi: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

The girls submerge themselves deeper into the water cupping their breasts. A stund Wraith disappears through a portal to his left just as Tai comes into the door frame.

Tai: What is it?!

Sora/Mimi: Ahhhhh!

Biyomon/Palmon: Pervert!

Mimi tosses a bucket hitting Tai square in the head. Matt plays it cool by with his back by the left side of the door frame.

Matt: You guys alright?

Mimi: That pervert tried to peep at us!

Matt: Tai, I thought you would have learned by now…

Tai: I heard them screaming and Wraith was standing here when I came and and…

Matt places a hand against his own forehead and closes his eyes.

Matt: (Exhale)

Tai: You don't believe me… do you?

Tai gives Matt an annoyed squinty look. The scene changes to the male tamers in a bath. Terriermon is lounging on a round blow-up tube.

Takato: Ha, this is relaxing!

Henry: Mm-hm

Suddenly two heads pop up from the water.

Ai/Mako: Surprise!

Takato: What the-!?

Henry: You're a girl Ai go on the other side!

Ai: No!

She crosses her arms.

Takato: Would you just get out!?

He says, half whining and holding his hands over his crotch. Sora walks through the door.

All: Uh!

Sora: Ai, there you are! You're supposed to be on the other side young lady!

Sora ignores the boys and takes Ai forcefully to the other side. Biyomon floats nearby, following Sora soon after.

Biyomon: Sorry about this!

The boys sit in the water with an air of awkwardness.

Matt: Well, that was awkward.

Terriermon: Guilmon, humans are a strange bunch, aren't they?

Guilmon: Guess so.

Tai: Digimon speaking, where are Agumon and Gabumon?

Matt: They agreed to stand guard for tonight.

Agumon and Gabumon are shown standing outside sneezing.

Agumon: Remind me why we were picked for guard duty?

Gabumon: Because we volunteered.

Agumon: Huu, I wish we hadn't I'm starving!

Gabumon: You should've thought about that before you volunteered. Besides you're always hungry.

Both of their stomachs growl and Gabumon looks away in embarrassment. The scene changes to the kids sleeping in the beds.

Takato: Hey… Henry, how do you think Je-I mean the others are doing?

Henry: Back home? If you wanted to talk about Jeri you should have just came out and said it. Jeri's at home Takato; the worst thing she needs to worry about is her chores. Either way, she's better off than we are.

Chapter 7

The scene changes to Cody staring at the ground, things are quiet as the children wait to be force into an arena. In the far corner, in the digimon cell, Kurisu is sobbing.

Kurisu: Typhomon, Typhomon… I'm sorry!

Kari: It's okay. We'll all get out of here somehow, you just see.

Vegiemon: Pay attention brats! The blonde boy and brunette girl are next for the stage!

The Vegiemon opens the gate and grabs Kari.

TK: You bastard, let her go!

Vegiemon: Shut up!

Patamon: Oh no, TK!

He wallops him on the head.

TK: Uhahahhh! Where am I?

Kari: You're in the ring; we're about to fight something and by the sounds of it, it's big.

TK: How bad could it be?

The gate opens and the stadium begins to shake.

Reapermon: Ouranomon!

The crowd roars even louder.

Reapermon: I give you the children who defeated the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon!

TK/Kari: !?

The large digimon slithers out of the gate. It has cloud coming from its head, sky blue skin, a serpentine lower torso made of night sky and stars, a "back halo" of planets and stars, and a pair of dark blue wings.

TK: He's huge!

Gatomon: Kari, what do we do?

Ouranomon flies forward.

Ouranomon: Sky and Star!

Stars fly at Gatomon and Patamon. They manage to out run them, but are smacked away by the tail.

Kari: Gatomon…

TK: We can't screw around! Digivolve!

Seraphimon: Seraphimon!

Magnadramon: Magnadramon!

TK and Kari see that Ouranomons left wing is badly crippled.

TK: Aim for the broken wing!

Kari: You to Magnadramon!

Seraphimon: Seven Heavens!

Magnadramon: Dragon fire!

They hit the wing destroying it and making Ouranomon flap his one wing in vain. Kari shuts her eyes to try to stop herself from crying for the defenseless titan.

TK: We have to do it, we have to! This is the only way we're going to survive!

Kari: Fire Tornado, now!

The attack hits the terrified monster in the head, destroying him on contact. Kari falls to her knees crying.

Reapermon: Do not cry, victors, for you have lived for another day! Throw them in the second tier cells, they have done as told.

Davis: Hey, you! Vegie-head! Where are our friends! Where is Kari!

Vegiemon: For the last time shut your mouth kid or I'll shut it for you!

Cody: Just stop it Davis, it's pointless.

Armadillomon: They won't tell us anything.

The scene changes to TK and Kari being locked in a poor quality room that could be only described as the tajmahal in comparison to their old cell.

Kari: So, I guess we're going to have to share a room?

She blushes.

TK: Yeah, but it's not like we weren't together in the cell before. How do you think the others are doing?

Kari: They're probably wondering if we're ok. TK, do you think that Tai will come to get us?

TK:…

The scene cuts to Cody and Yolei being dragged out of their cell, kicking and screaming. The audiences' cheering can be heard.

Reapermon: Our contestants!

The applause roars louder.

Reapermon: Todays battle will be, Cody and Yolei vs. the reigning champion, Tartarumon!

Audience member: You kids better be prepared, because you're in for a world of hurt!

For a third time the stadium starts to shake and for a third time the crowd roars with sadistic pleasure, but, something is different. The ground seems to be what's shaking the most. Lava erupts from the ground like a volcano. A roof of bars comes over the stadium.

Reapermon: Tartarumon!

The bizarre digimon looks to be made up of lava with bronze shoulder pieces. He has his eyes covered like the others and has white skin, horns, and long gray-white hair. His lower body is a fountain of lava with screaming faces moving in it.

Reapermon: Fight!

Cody: This isn't good; he's a mega level…

He says with his teeth gritted. The freakish digimon is remarkably fast despite not having any legs.

Tartarumon: Infernal terror!

Both his hands shoot flame tornadoes into the ring.

Yolei: Yeah! He missed!

Hawkmon: Yolei! These tornadoes weren't meant to hit us this time; they were meant to distract us during the fight and hit us at a later time!

Cody: Yolei, lets digivolve!

They nod at each other.

Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Megaton press!

Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Wave laser!

The attacks hit but do nothing.

Ankylomon: No good, I can't even put a dent in his armor!

Aquilamon: And my Wave laser only managed to make his body pulse.

Both: We have to try again…

Cody: Wait, this guy is made of magma.

Yolei: So!?

Cody: So, my grandpa told me that if it is rapidly cooled, it will harden!

Ankylomon: And then I can break him.

Yolei: Right!

Aquilamon: What should I do, Yolei?

Yolei: Spin in circles around him as fast as you can.

Ankylomon jumps away from Tartarumon's punches to distract him while Aquilamon creates a large wind.

Tartarumon: Damned creature, stop moving!

Ankylomon: Hurry it up there; I can't keep this up forever!

Ankylomon runs out of stamina and is hit away.

Tartarumon: Annoying bird! Get away!

He swings at Aquilamon, who manages to dodge and fly away.

Cody: Now!

Ankylomon stops pretending to be down and bashes the now hardened center body of Tartarumon. Tartarumon's upper body falls on his lower body and reassembles.

Tartarumon: I see, so that was what you were doing, cooling off my body with cold wind. Sorry, children but it will not work.

Yolei: Aquilamon, use wind breath and flap your wings as fast as you can!

Tartarumon: Hnm…?! Molten spears!

The magma spears come up but are made into rock. Ankylomon shatters them with the club of his tail.

Tartarumon: Hrmmrmmmum…

More than half Tartarumon's body is turned to stone, but Aquilamon is exhausted and falls to the ground. The severely slowed digimon moves toward the two.

Tartarumon: …I'm sorry children, but, your time has come, you must be punished for your crimes. That is why you and the many are here.

Yolei: Who are you calling a criminal!

Cody: We're just kids! I'm 10 and she's 12! We walked in here by accident and they captured us! We didn't do anything wrong.

*This story takes place after the events of Season 02 so the ages are not the same as the series.

Tartarumon looks behind him at Reapermon.

Tartarumon: You have deceived me! I refuse to kill them; I admit defeat. I only execute the wicked as we agreed.

Reapermon: RRRRRRuhhhh! Skull Whirlwind!

The disabled Tartarusmon is pulled into the flaming cyclone and is torn to pieces.

Tartarumon: Eeeeeeaaaaahhh!

Children/ Digimon: N-O!

Chapter 8

The scene goes to the mansion.

Sora: Tai, where are you going!

Tai: To find Kari and the others! I'm sick of waiting around here; they might be hurt!

Matt: Tai! Wait! I'm coming too! You too Gabumon!

Agumon: If Tai is going so am I.

They give each other a smile of mutual respect.

Matt: I DO have a brother out there you know.

Agumon and Gabumon follow Tai and Matt.

Agumon: Somethings coming Tai.

Matt: You sense it too Gabumon?

He shakes his head to the affirmative. Upstairs Guilmon goes feral.

Takato: Something the matter, Guilmon?

Guilmon: Something's…coming…

Origamimon comes out of the trees and the trees shutter. Ai and Mako run down the steps.

Ai/Mako: Origamimon!

Tai/Matt: Digivolve!

Wargreymon: Wargreymon! Planet destroyer!

Metalgarurumon: Metalgarurumon! Grace cross freezer!

Origamimon: Paper cut!

His arm turns to a more paper like texture and it shoots at Metalgarurumon, but misses. His arm is frozen.

Origamimon: Arkkk!

He continues to extend his arm but moves away so that the planet destroyer would only hit the frozen arm. His extended arm is hit; he pulls it back and reforms it into its normal form.

Origamimon: Fold up!

He turns into a paper version of Wargreymon.

All: !

Origamimon: Planet destroyer!

Metalgarurumon: Move!

Takato runs outside.

Takato: Guilmon, pyro sphere!

Guilmon: Pyro sphere!

The attack hits the paper planet destroyer, but the attack simply explodes like the real thing.

Takato: Huh!?

Origamimon: You like that? I can mimic any attack and any form!

Metalgarurumon runs from side to side and tackles the paper digimon, but Origamimon hits him in the nick of time.

Origamimon: Paper cut! Ah!

The arm extends to the floor, unable to hold the weight of Metalgarurumon. Origamimon lets go of Metalgarurumon, but Metalgarurumon doesn't due the same.

Metalgarurumon: Don't think about it!

He bites the arm to stop Origamimon from moving. Origamimon tries to rip away, but to no avail.

Origamimon: Fold up!

He turns into a paper Metalgarurumon and falls to the ground too.

Origamimon: Metal wolf claw!

Metalgarurumon is hit directly and flies into the side of the mansion.

Takato: It's no use; he'll just keep changing into the digimon he's fighting! I have an idea!

Takato swipes the blue card.

Takato: Digiarmor energize!

He turns into Gallantmon and shoots Origamimon as he is walking toward the wounded Metalgarurumon.

Origamimon: Ah, I see, you think that I can't mimic you because you aren't entirely digimon, but you're WRONG! Fold up! Just joust!

Gallantmon gets bashed to the ground. Wargreymon flies in front of Origamimon.

Wargreymon: Mega claw!

Origamimon is launched into the sky. Pandemoniamon walks out of the mansion.

Pandemoniamon: Copy this! Armilus Cannon!

He shoots a red-black orb at Origamimon's back. Origamimon turns around as data pours out of him.

Origamimon: The king of the dark ocean!? Ackkkkkk! Ancient forgive me…

Pandemoniamon: Ancient?

He remembers his brother mentioning someone by that name. Origamimon breaks down into data and Pandemoniamon absorbs it. Tai looks at him with distain. Wraith ignores him and walks back up the stairs. The scene changes to Metalflamemon bowing in front of Ancientflamedramon's silhouette.

Metalflamemon: Master, Origamimon has fallen…

Ancientflamedramon: Are the other children still trapped in Reapermon's stadium?

Metalflamemon: Yes, master, but, why do we let him do as he pleases? Is he not a threat to us?

Ancientflamedramon: That maybe, but Reapermon is agreeable to our goals.

Metalflamemon: Master… "He" is here too, he's the one that defeated my comrade.

Ancientflamedramon: ...If the king of the dark area's ocean is truly here, we must tread softly.

Metalflamemon: I will take my leave my lord.

Ancientflamedramon: And Metalflamemon, if what you said is true, we may not live long enough to see our goals be realized. Fight well…

Metalflamemon: (I'll make those filthy children pay for your death my friend and those digimon who have defiled themselves by taking company in humans. Maybe they have some sort of power by being together, but we don't need them and I'll prove it!)

For the first time Joe is dragged from his cell, but this time, save for Gomamon, he is alone.

Joe: (What's going on? Figures I would be the one who has to fight on my own.)

Reapermon: Calm down now! Yes, today we are going to do things a little bit different, today the contestant will be fighting on his own. Bring out the enemy fighter, I give you Titanmon!

The audience once again bursts with applause and whistling. The monster comes lumbering out of the gate and he does not seem happy. It immediately charges at the two without waiting for the go ahead from Reapermon.

Joe: Ah, he's charging right for us. Gomamon, Digivolve!

Gomamon: Digivolves to Ikakkumon!

He leaps to the right and lets loose.

Ikkakumon: Harpoon torpedo! Harpoon Tarpedo!

The attack hits its target but has no effect. Titanmon hacks and slashes at his foe as he dodges left, right, and down. Ikakkumon jumps forward ramming his horn into the rival Digimon, but all it manages to do is push him back.

Reapermon: Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention, he's a Mega Level! So good luck trying to hurt him in that form! Hahaha!

Ikakkumon: Icicle coat!

Ice begins to form on Titanmons arms and shoulders as the two try to push one another. He suddenly lets go of Ikakkumon and thrusts him away with both hands on his sword.

Ikakkumon: Joe, this isn't working!

Joe: We're going to have to digivovle again!

Ikakkumon: Ikakkumon Digivolves to Zudomon!

Titanmon: Koou Meijin!

Joe: Huh?

An army of shadow skulls appear around the ring which immediately attack from all directions. The audience begins to panic as some of the skulls attack the stands. Reapermon simply laughs this off on his balconey.

Reapermon: Good show, good show!

Zudomon: Vulcan's hammer!

The attack electrifies some of the attacking skulls vaporizing them, but more continue to appear.

Zudomon: Joe, I can't keep this up!

Joe: I know, we have to finish this!

Titanmon: Soul Core Attack!

Titanmon runs forward, his hand outstretched toward his enemy.

Joe: Don't let him touch you!

Even as Joe says this the skulls surround Zudomon, holding him still.

Reapermon: It is over.

Titanmons hand enters Zudomons chest, as a light issues forth. Before Joe's very eyes his partner begins to fade away, his pupils become lifeless white spheres on his face.

Joe: Zudomon!

Then as if by some miracle it starts to rain and Joe's voice brings Zudomon back to consciousness. Life returns to his eyes. Titanmon both shocked and angry begins to try and crush the digimons core with even more force.

Zudomon: Vulcan's hammer!

Zudomon upper cuts the titans sword conducting the electricity. Titanmon lets out a pained scream, hacking and slashing, but the electrcity only intensifies. As if magnetically attracted the lightning from above attacks the Titan again and again adding to his pain. Before long it falls to its knees and turns into data smoke pouring from its eye sockets.

Gomamon: We did it. We won!

Reapermon: We have our victors and what an upset!

In the next scene Joe is thrown back into his cell.

Izzi: Joe! Are you okay!?

Joe: Yeah, just a little scratched up.

He picks up his glasses off the ground and then puts them back on, which had fallen onto the ground. Kari and TK are brought back into the ring. But there is no enemy fighter.

Reapermon: After the last fight it has become apparent that some changes need to be made. Therefore in order to ensure the safety of the audience there will be no giant challenger.

The audience begins to boo and yell in disapproval, completely indifferent to the lives lost in the last match.

Reapermon: Now, now there's no need for that. Today there is going to be a Multi-man melee!

The Audience once again burst into applause.

Gatomon: "Multi-man Melee"?

Patamon: You've got to be kidding, now he's making video game references!?

TK: This isn't a game, this is our lives!

Kari: You should be ashamed.

Reapermon simply kackles to himself.

Reapermon: Oh, and one more thing, don't even think about trying to fly out of the ring, if you do I can't ensure the safety of your little friends below. That and there's sharp shooters just positively itching to shoot something. Now without further a ado, Fight!

Hordes upon hordes of digimon pour into the ring: ten Centarumon, a hundred Goblimon, and fifty Vilemon.

Patamon: Angemon!

Gatomon: Angewomon!

After what seems to be hours of fighting the pair finally manages to destroy the very last Goblimon. Both Angel digimon touch back down gasping for air.

Angemon: That was intense!

Angewomon: I didn't think they would ever stop coming!

Reapermon grits his teeth, disappoint that the children and their digimon have once again cheated death.

Reapermon: We have our victors!

Days later the scene changes back to the second tier cell where Kari and TK are being held. TK and Kari are fast asleep on the bed together. But, their dreams are cut short. Two vegiemon open the door.

Vegiemon: Wakey, wakey, children, it's time for your last fight!

A look of terror strikes Kari's face.

Kari: Last…

TK: Fight?

Vegiemon: Look kids, I like you guys, a real fan, but ya know, I can't stand up to the D-reaper.

Kari and TK enter the stadium fully knowing that whether they win or lose, they will die.

Reapermon: Today's match is TK and Kari and there digmon, Gatomon and Patamon vs Naiyuta and Zizmon!

The stadium grows quiet with anticipation; no one has seen this giant yet. Naiyuta comes limping out of the darkness of the gate. She has broken shades, torn pants, and many bruises. Then Zizmon comes out screeching into the stadium. It looked to be a huge golden bird made of metal with a feathery purple belly. TK looks at Kari and they grab each other's hands and squeeze.

Kari: TK, I-I'm scared…

TK: Me too, but if we're going down, we're going with a bang!

Patamon: That's right!

Gatomon: We'll never give up.

Both: Digivovle!

Zizmon starts the battle before Reapermon even gives the okay.

Zizmon: Blunt wing!

She flies at the two mega level digimon with blindingly speed and a shining body.

Both digimon: !

Both angel types fall to the ground skidding as they do.

Naiyuta: Now finish them!

Zizmon: Black sun claw!

Zizmon comes down this time blinding with shadow. The claws dig into the Angels and she crushes them between her powerful clutches. They fall to the ground and begin to obliterate into data, when light beams come down again. The two are immediately revived, one of them faster and stronger then before.

?: Seraphimon A!

Reapermon looks at them with severe distain.

Reapermon: Again… this can't be happening. Guard; kill the other children, what happened here is not to be repeated.

Vegiemon opens the cell doors and lifts his club arm, but Davis tackles him against the other cell and Tentomon electrocutes him.

Tentomon: Super shocker!

As the two super powered angels attack Zizmon a dark yet kind being looms over the coliseum.

?: Heartbreak shot!

The roof to the stadium breaks into a million pieces. Reapermon looks up.

Reapermon: Rrrrmmrmmmm…Damn you! (One of the Seven Great Demon Lords. But what is he doing here?!)

Beelzemon flies into the stadium and opens fire on the audience.

Beelzemon: Heartbreak shot!

Zizmon flies out of the stadium while Naiyuta goes back to search for her brother.

Naiyuta: Kurisu! Where are you!?

The others are running toward her.

Kurisu: Sis! I'm here with these digidestined!

Naiyuta: Digi…destined?

Davis: Forget about it, we have to get out of here.

The children reach the stadium.

Davis: Kari, we have to get out of here!

Kari: What about him? Unintentionally or not, he saved us!

She points up at Beelzemon, who has his gun pointed at Reapermon.

Davis: He saved you? Well, he does seem to have things under control, but maybe we should help out.

All the digimon stand behind Beelzemon, ready to simultaneously attack Reapermon if he moves.

Reapermon: Skull Whirlwind!

Beelzemon: He's gone…what are ya kids still doin here?

Kari: Right!

They all escape the stadium as it collapses and Beelzemon lands in front of them.

Kari: Listen, thanks for the helping us back there.

Beelzemon: It may surprise you to know that I wasn't helpin ya out of the kindness of my heart, toots. You have digimon partners so I was wonderin if you saw two little kids runnin around here.

Davis: Hm, come to think of it we did run into two kids. What were their names, Ai and Mako, I think?

He says with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Beelzemon: That's them! Show me to em!

Chapter 9

The Two groups that made it to the mansion are searching for their lost friends and family.

Tai: Kari! Kari!

Matt: TK! Where are you!

Joe:… Do you guys hear that?

Gomamon: Hear what, Joe? Are you feeling okay?

Cody: Maybe you're imagining things. We're all still groggy from being locked up in the dark for so long.

Joe: Maybe you're right…

Izzi: No, I hear it too! Guys we're over here! Over here!

Tentomon: Me too!

Tai: Kari!

Gatomon: Kari, look, it's Tai!

He hugs her and Matt plants his hand on top of TK's head.

Matt: You okay little brother.

TK: As always!

Patamon: We beat those bad guys good, you should've seen em.

?: You bastards will pay for killing Origamimon!

The scene changes to the mansion once more. Rika comes into the kitchen.

Wraith: Are you feeling better?

Rika nods.

Rika: I heard the guy's went out to find the other digi-destined, why aren't you with them?

Wraith: Because I don't care what happens to them. The only reason I was going to lead them to the mansion was so that you could stay here.

Rika: (That's just like him…) Wraith… Takumi and Seiji, that wasn't you it was your brother, right?

Wraith: I won't forgive anyone who hurts you.

A chill runs up her spine.

Rika: (So he did kill them to get to my mom)... I know that in your own way you were trying to protect me. And I know your childhood was screwed up. But you can't just go around killing people!

Wraith: Will you forgive me?

Not a smidgen of remorse can be heard in his voice. But she nods slowly. He immediatley changes the subject as if nothing happened.

Wraith: Nobody bothered you while you were bathing, I hope?

Wraith asks. She moves her head from side to side.

Rika: No, Renamon was standing outside the door. Why?

He thinks back to when he accidently walked in on Mimi and Sora, but is cut off when Henry and Takato come in the room.

Takato: Rika!

Takato: How are you feeling!

Rika: Okay… I guess.

Takato: Oh, Wraith, thanks for giving us a place to stay.

Wraith: I only brought you here because your Rika's friends.

Henry: Yeah, but your help is still appreciated.

Wraith goes through a portal and leaves. Pandemoniamon looks from child to child awkwardly before following.

Takato: What was that about?

He looks over and Rika's turning to leave too.

Rika: I'm gonna go find Renamon.

Takato: Why is everyone around here so antisocial?

The scene goes back to the fight with Metalflamemon.

Metalflamemon: Burning metal tail!

He barely misses Agumon with the attack.

Tai: Enough playing around! Digivovle!

Wargreymon: Wargreymon!

MetalGarurumon: Metalgarurumon!

Silphymon: Silphymon!

Paildramon: Paildramon!

Shakkoumon: Shakkoumon!

Matt: Give it up! There's no way you can beat all of us!

Metalflamemon simply sticks out his arms as to say "Go ahead". All the digimon shoot their strongest attacks at him. But when the smoke clears…

Metalflamemon: Hehhahahahahahahahh! You can't even pierce my armor! Metal salamander!

The sucker punch lands square on Silphymon's cheek, knocking it into a tree and separating Hawkmon and Gatomon.

Matt/Tai: What!?

Cody: They… separated.

Metalflamemon stands among them admiring his work.

Joe: He's a lot stronger than we thought… Izzi we need to digivolve too.

Izzi: I concur.

Tentomon: I'm ready when you are Izzi.

Gomamon: Yeah, let's do it!

Both: Digivovle!

A beam of light hits them both.

?: Vikemon!

Herculeskabuterimon: Herculeskabuterimon!

Joe: Alright! He past his ultimate level!

Vikemon: I feel so strong... so this is Mega Level feels like.

Both: Attack!

HerculesKabuterimon: Hornbuster kai!

Vikemon: Mjollnir!

He catches their attacks with his hands and tosses them aside.

Metalflamemon: I'm waiting to be impressed!

He flies forward and hits them all one by one, separating them from their combined state.

Metalflamemon: Hahahah, how pathetic! What!?

Herculeskabuterimon raps his pincers around Metalflamemon's waist pinning his arms to his sides.

Herculeskabuterimon: Now!

Vikemon: Viking Flare!

Metalflamemon: ehaaaaaaah!

The chest armor shatters into pieces and the two let him go, leaping backward.

Metalflamemon: Hahahha, I can still de-digivolve all of you with one punch!

?: It's not "all" you need to worry about, just me! Garuru cannon!

He is hit by the cannon and is badly wounded. Omnimon is now standing before him.

Metalflamemon: !

Omnimon: Transcendent sword!

Metalflamemon gets cut in half and both halves begin to disperse into data.

Metalflamemon: So, is this the strength between tamer and digimon? How could I've been so wrong...

He explodes.

Tai: Wraith!

Pandemoniamon comes through a portal and loads Metalflamemons data.

Tai: How… how could you! He was going to be different when he came back!

He turns his head back toward Tai with an expression of confusion and annoyance. Wraith spots Naiyuta and Kurisu standing with the Digidestined.

Chapter 10

Instead of talking to them Pandemoniamon goes back through the portal and the screen turns black. The scene changes to Ancientflamedramon's headquarters.

Ancientflamedramon: Both of my lieutenants have been defeated… but, it's too late. The EmperorParasimon has already amassed a large amount of data. It will not be long now until the emperor awakens from his cocoon fully reborn. These humans, they disgust me, they must be destroyed… all shall see that we the few ancients are mightier than all others! The camera pans under the mountain again and this time inside the cocoon. A large one eyed moth lay inside absorbing the data that is inject. It is now a champion level.

The scene changes to the now full team, save for Kurisu and Naiyuta who are both resting at the mansion, walking around the island looking for the way into the Parasimon hive.

Gomamon: So, how are we supposed to find this place exactly?

Izzi: Well, they are bugs or insects rather, so they most likely built the hive underground somewhere.

Takato: Yeah, but, doesn't that mean we should be looking for holes?

Izzi: We're would you suggest we start? This island is huge.

Takato shrinks back, feeling like an idiot.

Guilmon: Aw, cheer up Takato, we'll find it and afterward we'll have Guilmon bread!

The big red dinosaur jumps onto Takato's back, making him fall on his stomach.

Takato: Heavy.

Patamon flies into the air and sees something shiny on the mountain.

Patamon: Guy's I think I found something!

TK: What is it, Patamon!?

He calls from the sky.

Patamon: I think there are windows on the mountain!

Mimi: Why would a mountain need windows?

Izzi: Why indeed, let's check out the base of the mountain.

Davis: There's a base on the mountain!?

Kari: The "base" means the bottom of the mountain, Davis,

Davis: Oh, hahaha, I knew that!

Wraith: Dumbass.

He whispers.

Davis: Who are you callin a dumbass?

Yolei: You are kind of a dumbass, Davis.

Wraith continues to look forward with an expression of satisfaction.

Davis: No way, Yolei, you too? Ken, you're my friend, you don't think I'm a dumbass do you?

Ken: I think you're a really good friend…

Davis drops his head in shame.

Davis: Everyone thinks I'm stupid!

Biyomon: Sora, I can see the base of the mountain!

When they reach the mountain the gang splits up and walks around and near the mountain to find an entrance. Wraith and Rika are walking together instead of looking for the entrance.

Rika: How did things go after the Dark Arms turned on you?

Wraith: I learned not to trust anyone unless you have a leash on them. That and I need to get stronger, much stronger. The Dark Arms and all its members have been liquidated, except Kurisu and Naiyuta. Kurisu, he lost his partner.

Rika: Can you do anything about it?

Wraith: I created MetalShiboumon and Vulturemon to be twin digimon. I can recreate him rather easily. Whether he'll have his memories is a whole different story.

Rika: There's something I need to tell you, it's about your brother.

Wraith's looks slightly shocked but then goes on alert.

Rika: What is it?

Renamon: We're surrounded.

The camera zooms out and shows that virtually the entire island is now crawling with Parasimon. (Digimon Rumble arena: "Burning Volcano" is playing in the background)

Terriermon: Alright, who's the idiot who said to go to the mountain!

Henry: Now's not the time, Digivolve!

Pandemoniamon shoots with his arm cannon clearing a large portion of the hoard, but new ones quickly replace the ones he destroyed. Megagargomon fires a barrage of missiles at the horde.

Megagargomon: Missile barrage!

Suzie: Hi big bwothew!

Henry: Suzie!

His little sister comes from the sky, using Lopmon as a parachute and lands on the ground safely. He runs up to her gripping her arms.

Henry: What are you doing here!? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here?!

Suzie: I wanted to hewp Henwy. I'm a Tamew.

She holds up her Digivice. Lopmon involves into Anylamon in the background.

Henry: Alright, well, stick close to me!

Henry says grudgingly.

Suzie: Wight!

The Parasimon horde retreats for a couple seconds, but, return in greater numbers.

Gallantmon: Shield of the just!

Gallantmon moves the lasers right to left, but to no avail, they just keep coming.

Omnimon: Garurucannon!

Tai: Damn!

Matt: What's with these things! At this rate we'll get tired out before we reach the emperor!

Pandemoniamon flies above the army and crashes back down making a huge red shock wave, killing millions of Parasimon. When he gets back up he releases his blades and slices Parasimon as he runs through the army.

Sakuyamon: Amethyst Mandala!

The Parasimon are knocked back and explode on each other causing a chain of damage. This finally slowed the onslaught of Parasimon coming at the Digi-destined and Tamers. A side of the mountain opens and a tropical purple colored lizard comes out. The tamers and digi-destined stare as it walks toward them.

Ancientflamedramon: Blue solar flare!

The attack automatically KO's many digimon. Omnimon zooms forward.

Omnimon: Transcendent sword!

Ancientflamedramon Catches the sword with one hand and snaps it off.

Omnimon: !

Ancientflamedramon: Rocket punch!

He lands a hard punch into Omnimon's stomach with his armored knuckle. Omnimon crashes to the ground.

Omnimon: Uhahhh…

Ken and Davis ignore the Parasimon around them, in order to take on their leader.

Both: Digivolve!

Imperialdramon Paladin mode: Imperialdramon Palidin mode!

He flies forward with blinding speed, ready to slice him with the repaired Omni sword.

Imperialdramon Paladin mode: Omni sword!

Anceintflamedramon tries to catch the blade again but this time he pulls his arm away knowing that he isn't fast enough.

Ancientflamedramon: Rocket punch!

He punches the blade, knocking Imperialdramon Paladin mode back a little but cracking his own armor.

Ancientflamedramon: Blue nova!

The attack sends Imperialdramon Paladin mode crashing to the ground in a similar fashion as Omnimon.

Sakuyamon looks at her two comrades and they all nod in agreement.

All: Mega Trinity burst!

A huge spirit fox launches at Ancientflamedramon along with missiles surrounding it and lasers from Gallantmon's shield of the just. He takes it head on.

Megagargomon: Did we get him?

The smoke clears and Ancientflamedramon is exactly where he was before the attack.

Ancientflamedramon: You're going to have to do better than that to harm an ancient.

He twists his hand in the air like a Shakespearean actor might do.

Ancientflamedramon: Ancient supremacy!

Huge blue flames shoot from his hand and fall from the sky.

All: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Ancientflamedramon: Stunning isn't it.

He flies towards Sakuyamon, who immediately puts up a sphere of protection. He continues to hammer the shield, cracking his armor further.

Pandemoniamon: Youuuu... BASTARD!

Images of his brother flash through Wraith's head. Pandemoniamon flies at Ancientflamedramon and swings his swords "Hamon and Zaphon" at him.

Pandemoniamon: You turned my brother against me!

Ancientflamedramon: I did no such thing; he was against you long before I got to him. I simply opened his eyes to the truth of the plague that is humanity.

He blocks one and swings at the other sword with his brace-glove, but the armor shatters into pieces. Pandemoniamon shoots Ancient in the chest at point blank, launching him into the mountain. He then shoots a red-black laser beam resembling a Kamehameha. When the tamers and digi-destined enter the gap in the mountain they see Ancientflamedramon standing in front of the cocoon badly beaten.

Ancientflamedramon: Even if I die, the Emperor will rise! Long live the Ancients!

He takes his claws and slits his own throat and his data is absorbed into the cocoon. Mimi looks away, shoving her face against Sora.

Ancientflamedramon: Hahahahhahaha!

The cocoon shatters to reveal and ultimate level EmperorParasimon. He looks to be a large one eyed purple cricket. It immediately jumps all over the place.

EmperorParasimon: Acid Spit ball!

A green steaming ball of toxic waste flies at the digimon, who easily manage to dodge it. The EmperorParasimon leaps past them into the sunlight. The Digimon attack him, but he's too fast.

Omnimon: Garurucannon!

The attack misses and kills some of the Parasimon and the data is automatically loaded by the Emperorparasimon.

Herculeskabuterimon: High mega blaster!

The attack is dodged again and more data is uploaded, but then it stops moving. An egg engulfs the ultimate level EmperorParasimon.(Digimon Rumble arena: "The sanctuary in the sky" is playing in the background)

?: EmperorOmukademon!

Megagargomon: He's the biggest digimon I've ever seen!

Gallantmon: That's scary coming from you.

The emperor reveals his final form, a huge centipede.

EmperorOmukademon: Hahahuhuhuhuhuha! Finally I have achieved my true form! Cower in fear as I divulge my awesome power!

Pandemonmiamon is looking up at the huge digimon.

EmperorOmukademon: Crimson wings!

Pandemoniamon takes off into the sky but is halted by the red wave of energy. He quickly recovers and dashes forward. EmperorOmukademon flings himself at his foe, jaws gaping open. The two exchange blows zooming back and forth with each clash.

EmperorOmukademon: Yyyrrrraaaah!

Pandemoniamon slams his fist into the beast's forehead, but is sent plummeting to the ground when the enormous digimon's tail comes down on he falls he enters a portal, falling right on top of the Emperor's back. EmperorOmukademon flies in circles shaking wildly, desparate to knock Pandemoniamon off. Pandemoniamon lifts his twin blades above his head and plunges them into the EmperorOmukademon.

EmperorOmukademon: Aaaaarrrrrhhhh!

Pandemoniamon leaps in-between EmperorOmukade's coiling body, firing off many rounds. Many holes can be seen riddled across its body.

EmperorOmukademon: Wrath of the Insect God!

Lightning falls down from the sky inbetween EmperorOmukademon and landing on Pandemoniamon directly.

Pandemoniamon: Drrrraaah!

The attack hurls Pandemoniamon back to the ground below. Desperate to finish off his enemy, EmperorOmukade attacks before Pandemoniamon can get up.

EmperorOmukademon: Crimson wings!

Pandemoniamon looks at Rika, who is at his left side.

Rika: Use this!

Rika tosses the black card at Wraith; he looks at the card and thinks back to what Dragomon had told him. (Be sure to only use this card in extreme circumstances. This card may corrupt other digimon, but a virus type will reach a power exceeding that of the Mega level). Wraith separates from Pandemoniamon and swipes the card seconds before the attack makes contact. The attack hits the egg, but has no effect. There is a ring around the egg reading "Abandon all hope those who lay eyes upon me". The egg shatters and a very large menacing creature reveals itself.

EmperorOmukademon: What!?

The digimon has four wings, six small horns on its head, two large horns on the sides, two tusks coming out its mouth, a tail with many gun barrels, black armor, and its lower body has samurai armor covering its groin. Otherwise it resembles Pandemoniamon's biomerge form. As the newly digivovled creature opens its wings the entire digital world becomes dark and unstable. There is what seems to be an earthquake with every step the creature takes, fire balls are falling from the sky as they are ejected from its tail. Upon seeing this digimon the four shadowy figures, who were watching the battle in the background cower stepping back a few paces before disappearing.

EmperorOmukademon: W-what the HELL is that monstrosity?!

Pandemoniamon's super mega form shoots a large laser at the Emperor but it misses do to his very lean/ flexible body. The entire mountain is blown to smithereens. Having enough of running, EmperorOmukademon attacks him head on. He wraps around Pandemoniamon in an attempt to crush him, but in vain, his armor is to strong. He bites down on Pandemoniamon's shoulder, but Pandemoniamon: Sin mode pushes his foes head down and crushing its skull with his foot blasting it with its immense laser repeatedly for good measure.

EmperorOmukademon: Ah! (Echoing)

He disintegrates into data and is absorbed.

Tai: He did it…

Pandemoniamon Sin mode: …

Wraith separates from Pandemoniamon and passes out. Rika rushes over to him and holds him in her arms. Rika smiles at the unconscious Wraith. The entire island starts to shake violently.

TK: Not again!(Referring to the stadium fights).

Kari: Now is not the time to joke!

?: Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

The children clamp their hands over their ears.

Joe: What's that sound!

Chapter 11

The ground springs up as if an earthquake had gone off and then…

?: Kreeeeeeeeeeeck!

Everyone: !

A very large insect digimon breaks through the ground and thrusts itself to the surface.

Henry: The Empress…

The digivice comes up. "She is the mother of all Parasimon, EmpressParasimon". She has a golden face plate with green, blue, pink, and yellow glass domes for her eyes to see through. She is tropical purple and has very long antenna coming from her head. She also has four arms, a golden "Deity ring" on her back, and her lower body is hairy, with six legs. Her rear is a long purple armored egg-like sack with three pipes to shoot the eggs out of. The obviously enraged monster begins to travel towards the defenseless Tamers and Digi-destined.

Suzie: Henwy, I'm scawed.

Henry: Its okay, Suzie.

He pulls his sister close to him. Rika looks at the enormous beast coming toward them.

Rika: (Is this how it ends?)

She closes her eyes and braces to be killed. But then a miracle happens… the digivices glow and bands of light completely immobilize the Empressparasimon.

EmpressParasimon: Kreeeeeeeckakkk!? Kreaak?

The clouds above part and all five digimon sovereign appear in the sky.

Digimon Sovereign: Sovereign last stand!

An incredibly thick laser crashes against the immobilized EmpressParasimon, shattering her face plate and revealing her true hideousness. She forces her head forward showing her gaping mouth of teeth and four fiery orange eyes. When she finally reaches the children, a light once again bathes the Digi-destined and Tamers. Their digivices glow and their digimon are healed and brought to their strongest digivolutions.

Tai: Now! Let's finish this!

All the digimon attack simultaneously.

EmpressParasimon: AAaaarrrrrrrreeekk!

As she explodes into data, her soul appears and flies into the sky.

Izzi: We can't let her escape!

The digivices shoot light beams that follow her into the sky. When they finally meet together, Empressparasimons soul disintegrates. The team looks forward in triumph and hope. Many digimon appear, finally coming out of hiding for the first time since the Parasimon came to the surface. The scene changes to wireframe in the sky and the team going separate ways. The digidestined wave to the Tamers and vice versa as they are lifted into the sky. Rika is still holding Wraith close to her. She smiles at the Digi-destined until they all finally disappear into the wire frame. The scene changes to pitch black…the tamers make it back to their world and meet their parents. Wraith watches as the children run to their respective parent and starts to walk away.

Wraith's mother: Andrew! Andrew, I'm over here, honey!

Wraith: … Huh?

He says sounding annoyed. The other tamers look at Wraith finally acting like a kid and smile. She runs to him and hugs him senseless.

Wraith: Hey! Get off!

The camera zooms out and the screen turns black as Wraith attempts to push away from his clingy mother.

The credits role.

Digimon Rumble Arena: Arc 3

Chapter 1

There are black clouds over head. Office buildings and homes are destroyed; children are living on the streets stealing for food. They look for their parents who they haven't seen in months, but in vain; most are probably dead. The D-Reaper has won…

Suzy: Henwy, where is momma? I'm scawed, I wanna go home!

She starts to cry.

Henry: I told you we can't; it's okay. Big brother is gonna get us some food okay?

She nods with a face full of tears.

Suzie: Henwy…

Henry: Yeah?

Suzie: Awe we going to find Mama and Papa?

Henry is afraid to answer the question and decides to ignore it.

Henry: I'll be back.

Henry runs through the rain looking for food.

Henry: Uhha…

He walks over to a grocery bag left abandoned in the streets. Before he reaches it… (Whack)! Henry finds himself on the ground with a bloody lip, somebody had punched him.

Boy: That's our food!

Lead boy: Don't you know it's impolite to steal other people's things?

Henry: It doesn't belong to anyone! I found it in the street.

Lead boy: We take what WE want. Beat the crap out of him!

The boys kick and punch him mercilessly.

Suzie: You leave my Bwothew alone!

Henry: Suzie, get away from here!

She had followed him even though he said not too.

Lead boy: Hey boys, check out the toddler!

Other boy: What are you gonna do, huh? We're so scared.

The boys close in on the frightened little girl. Suddenly Terriermon comes from behind a pile of rubble and gives the children a Terrier tornado.

Terriermon: Terrier tornado!

Boy: H-he has a digimon!

Leader: Let's get out of here!

Suzie runs to her brother in tears and hugs him as he struggles to get his shaking body off the ground.

Suzie: Big bwothew, are you okay? You're hurt!

Henry: Suzie! I told you not to move! You could've been hurt!

He looks at her with a frown and she begins to shrink back, afraid of being punished.

Henry: Look, I appreciate that you care about me, but you can't disobey me again, understand?

She nods and they walk back to the "tent" made of rubble. The screen changes to Rika at her house, one of the few that is still standing.

Rumiko: Rika, I'm going out. Is something the matter?

She looks at her daughter who is looking out the window.

Rika: I haven't heard anything from my friends… not even Wraith.

Rumiko's face moves to one of pity.

Rumiko: Rika, these are dangerous times, but, they can't last forever.

Rika: Well it might help if you let me go outside!

Rika immediately regrets her harsh outburst and sits back down. Rumiko simply smiles at Rika and walks out.

Seiko walks into the door.

Seiko: Rika, your mother will most likely be gone for a long time…

Rika looks wide eyed at her grandmother.

Rika: What are you saying grandma?

Seiko: … If… you want to go look for your friends, I won't stop you.

Rika throws on a jacket and runs toward the door, but stops first to give her grandmother a smile. She runs past the gate.

Seiko: Come back safe… Rika.

Renamon jumps from the gate and follows her partner. The scene changes to Takato. Takato has just come home from school. He is one of the very few who's actually still going to school. He walks through the door.

Takato: Mom, Dad, I'm home!

Guilmon: Takatooooooo!

Guilmon tackles his friend to the ground and smiles.

Takato: Yeah, I'm happy to see ya too buddy, but you're kind of heavy.

Takato stops struggling and looks at the ceiling with a expression of worry and sadness.

Guilmon: What's the matter, Takato?

Takato: I'm worried about Henry and Terriermon. I heard that his apartment complex was destroyed. Guilmon's face shrinks in sadness. Deciding not to drag Guilmon down with him, Takato tries to cheer him up with a smile.

Takato: Let's go play out in the rain and afterward we can eat some bread.

Guilmon: Yeah, bread! Let's play!

The scene changes back to Rika's house and Seiko is watching the news.

News reporter: Today the clouds still loom over the Shinjuku ward. There has been a heavy down pour for many days. The local authorities are searching for survivors that may have been hidden under the rubble, but no one has been found as of yet. The mysterious "Digimon" like the ones that fought the D-reaper last year have been seen roaming the streets; citizens are warned not to leave their houses unless absolutely necessary. Seiko looks disappointed.

Seiko: My granddaughter and Renamon saved these people, but now they place her with the savage digimon. I suppose the instinct to hate is part of human nature …

Chapter 2

Rika and Renamon are walking in the rain to Takato's house. She stops to look at a map on a bus stop stall to check how to get there.

Renamon: Rika, where are we going?

Rika: To goggle-head's house.

Renamon: Huh? You're not going to look for Wraith?

Rika looks at her furry companion and smirks.

Rika: I know he can take care of himself. Besides, I don't know whether his mansion is still standing.

Meanwhile, Takato is humoring Guilmon by playing tag in the rain while his friends look on. (*Marineangemon and Andromon aren't there.)

Takato: Common, guys! Join in!

Kazu: Yeah, I'm okay HERE where it's dry, Chumley.

Takato: Kenta?

Kenta: No, no, I'm good! I just got over a cold.

Takato: What is it boy?

Guilmon goes feral and two Grimmon come from behind a barely standing building. Takato gets his game face on.

Takato: Digiarmor modify! Attack X2!

Grimmon 1: Powercutter!

Grimmon slashes at Guilmon, Guilmon side steps and the attack miss. Grimmon chooses to use a side swipe motion this time and Guilmon ducks to avoid the attack.

Takato: Now Guilmon, use Pyro sphere!

Guilmon uses an X2 fireball directly under the enemies chin.

Guilmon: Pyro sphere!

The attack launched the first Grimmon into the air and Guilmon finishes with an upper cut.

Grimmon: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrraa!

The second Grimmnon suddenly passes the two and goes for the defenseless Kazu and Kenta.

Kazu/Kenta: Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Renamon comes from out of nowhere.

Renamon: Diamond storm!

The attack lands right on target and the digimon is obliterated.

Takato: Renamon!

Takato looks at the direction where Renamon came from and sees Rika walk around the corner.

Takato: Rika! What are you guys doing here…?

Rika looks at her goggle-headed friend.

Rika: I was worried about how you'd do without me.

She gets a slightly mischievous grin.

Takato: Well… thanks anyway!

All of them are now sitting in the kitchen with Takato's parents making bread in the background.

Rika: I haven't seen you guys in a while because my mom has kept me locked up. Thank God for my grandmother…. So, how's Henry doing?

The room gets quiet.

Takato: I… haven't seen Henry in a while, his… apartment complex was completely destroyed; I haven't seen him since.

Rika looks at the table. This is not the kind of news she was hoping for.

Takato: Don't worry; when school is out we'll look for him… and Wraith.

Kazu: School?! Chumley, I was wondering where you were all day, but school?! Nobody even attends school these days, why are you wasting your time!?

Mrs. Matsuki gives Kazu a look that says "My son is going to get an education". Takato makes a look of indecision.

Guilmon: Takato, your mom looks mad again.

Takato: Mom, Henry is my friend, can I please take some time off from school.

His mother looks nervous.

Mrs. Matsuki: Well, alright, I suppose you can if it means looking for your friend, but you are going to finish school, understand?

The scene changes back to Henry and Suzie, who are looking for a new place for shelter.

Henry: Come'on Suzie, we can stay over there for a while to get out of the rain.

They run under a parking garage. Henry catches his breath.

Henry: Stay here, Terriermon and I are going to check if there is any food in here.

Suzie: Big bwothew, you're going to leave me alone…

Henry looks his frightened sister in the eyes.

Henry: Don't worry this place isn't that big, just call and I'll come right here, okay?

She nods. Henry takes out a flashlight and walks to the back of the parking garage.

Henry: Is anyone here!

Something zooms past the screen.

Terriermon: Henry, there's something alive in here!

?: Shadow scythe!

Terriermon turns around.

Terriermon: Bunny blast!

The attack goes straight through and the digimon moves to its left. Suzie calls from back at the entrance.

Suzie: Henwy!?

Henry: Stay there Suzie!

Phantomon: Diabolical star!

Terriermon catches the ball and chain and pulls Phantomon towards him.

Phantomon: Let go!

Seeing Terriermon charge for an attack, Phantomon lets go of his Sickle and tries to flee.

Terriermon: Bunny blast!

The bunny blast hits Phantomon in the back and he breaks down into data.

Henry: Let's start a fire…

Chapter 3

Henry and Suzie are sleeping and by now the fire has gone out. Suzie wakes up sleepy.

Suzie: Henwy, why awen't you sweeping?

Henry clamps his hand on her mouth.

Henry: Shhh…

He points outside of the parking garage. There are two Chaosgrimmon patrolling outside. Suzie's eyes start to tear.

Henry: Shhh, its okay, you've got to be quiet okay?

She nods with tearful eyes. Suddenly, there is a noise and the two turn around. Somebody is throwing rocks and trash at the digimon. A small "Resistance" group is trying to fight back against the digimon.

Henry: No, stop, you'll be killed…

He whispers.

Chaosgrimmon: Multi Gatling.

Terriermon stands up.

Terriermon: I've had enough! I can't stand here watching people die!

Henry: Terriermon!

He runs out into the rain.

Terriermon: Terrier tornado!

The attack hits the unsuspecting Chaosgrimmon in the back of the neck.

Terriermon: Bunny blast! Bunny blast!

The two attacks hit but do little damage.

Henry: Rrr… stay here.

He runs out and swipes a card.

Henry: Digivolve!

Terriermon digivolves into Rapidmon.

Rapidmon: Rapidmon! Rapid fire!

The missiles split up and hit the two Chaosgrimmon. They both fall on their backs.

Chaosgrimmon's: Multi gatli-

Rapidmon: Golden triangle!

The attack cuts right through the enemies attacks and explodes on impact. The two digimon turn into data.

Crowd: yeah!

Member: Great job kid! I can't believe that thing actually listens to you.

Henry: His name… IS… TERRIERMON! And this should go to show you people that not all digimon are bad!

Terriermon: Forget it Henry, I don't think they're going to listen.

Member 2: Y-you're one of those kids that beat the D-Reaper aren't you! We're very grateful! You and your friend can stay with us.

The surprised Henry and Terriermon look at each other.

Henry: Wait, I need to get my sister.

Member 2: Okay, we'll wait.

Henry: Huh?

He sees five shadow figures standing in the dark behind Suzie. As soon as he takes a step forward they vanish from sight.

Terriermon: What's wrong? You see somethin?

He keeps staring at the blank darkness.

Henry: No, no it must have been my imagination.

The scene changes to Henry, Terriermon and Suzie walking into a room full of people.

Suzie: Momma!

Henry looks into the crowd of people and sees his mom and dad. They are sitting together, a strange sight ever since the divorce.

Mr. Wong: Henry?! Suzie!

He runs to his kids and hugs them.

: I'm so glad you're alright, I-I thought m-maybe y-you were…

Terriermon: It's good to see ya, pops!

Suzie: It's okay daddy, we'we hewe now.

Their mother walks up to her children with a smile and places her hands on their heads. The scene changes to Takato, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta.

Renamon: So, where are we going to look first?

Kazu: Duh, the apartment complex!

Rika: Remind me why we brought you two along?

Kenta: Because we felt like coming and you can't tell us not too.

Rika looks back with a look mixed with superiority and annoyance.

Rika: Hmph.

Guilmon: Should I try digging?

Takato: That would be a good place to start.

After traveling a few blocks they finally make it to their destination, a pile of rock that used to be a long line of apartments. The gang begins by climbing the rubble and searching for any sign of life or whether someone had been there recently. Guilmon grabs a few rocks and tosses them.

Kenta: This is taking too long, Guilmon, use rock breaker.

Renamon: No, Guilmon wait! If you do that you might destroy clues or kill the people trapped under the rubble.

The way Rika looks at Kenta just screams "What a jerk-off".

Kazu: You know he might have been crushed under the building…

Kenta nudges him.

Kenta: Don't say that!

Takato: I thought of that, but, I just don't feel like he's under here.

The scene goes back to Henry.

Suzie: Wopmon!

Suzie is overjoyed to see her dad walk up to her with Lopmon on his head. Lopmon hops off and glides into Suzie's arms.

Lopmon: It's good to see you Suzie!

Suzie sits with Lopmon for hours hugging her and tossing her in the air. Mr. Wong sits down next to his son.

Mr. Wong: Henry, I guess you and your friends are going to take care of the D-Reaper again?

Henry looks at his father with concern.

Henry: Well, I kind of figured that you would do what you did last time, dad.

Mr. Wong closes his eyes and shakes his head.

Mr. Wong: And with what do you suppose we could help you with? Henry, we have nothing, no electronics, no internet, most phones don't even work! Listen, last time the D-Reaper wasn't able to reach its perfected form because we stopped the merging of the Mother and Cable Reaper using technology! But this time… I'm sorry son, but it looks like you're completely on your own on this one, atleast for now.

Henry: I don't even know where my friends are or if they're even alive.

Mr. Wong: Then you should find them; you and your friends are the only ones that can beat this thing. I trust you son and that's all you need.

Henry nods and runs back outside to find his friends.

Henry: Come on Terriermon!

Terriermon is balancing on a rubber ball with a pen on his nose to entertain the children, but stops to follow his partner.

Terriermon: Thanks for that Henry I owe ya one.

Chapter 4

Takato and company are chasing a kid who ran as soon as they caught him watching them.

Takato: Hey, kid! Stop running!

Guilmon: Don't worry Takato, I'll catch him!

The kid runs around a corner but then falls on his back in terror. The gang sees a huge digimon stomping towards the kid with the intent of killing him.

Rika: What is that?

She looks at her digivice.

Digivice: Exogrimmon

Rika: Exogrimmon?

The gang looks at each other and nods.

Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon!

Gallantmon: Gallantmon!

Sakuyamon runs past the brutish digimon and grabs the kid and drops him off by the old apartment complex.

Exogrimmon: Call Death God! Call Air God!

Two figures appear above Exogrimmon on its right and left. The death god swipes at Gallantmon, who dodges to the right a turns around to block the attack of the Air god with his shield.

Gallantmon: Just joust!

The attack instantly kills it, but the death god comes from behind. Sakuyamon shoots a spirit fox that kills the death god. The enraged exogrimmon now unleashes a new attack.

Exogrimmon: Prominence!

Walls of flame surround all three of them. Due to the rain, the flames are weak, but refuse to perish completely. Exogrimmon tackles Sakuyamon against a wall. Gallantmon charges his shield and aims for its back. The monster turns around to stop the attack.

Sakuyamon: Crystal sphere!

Her staff impales the creatures' tail and is destroyed by Sakuyamon's Crystal Sphere. Exogrimmon is flung at Gallantmon.

Gallantmon: Shield of the just!

The laser beam travels straight through its head and rear. It has already disintegrated before it hits the ground. Kazu and Kenta have the kid by his arms and force him to confront Takato and Rika.

Rika: Why did you run!?

Her claw raised with a twinkle. The child stutters, but then continues.

Boy: Last time I saw a guy with a digimon traveling with him, I got my tail kicked.

Rika: Who!? Who was it that you saw!?

Guilmon: Was his name Henry?

Renamon: What did he look like?

Boy: I-I don't know, he had some sort of rabbit thing with him and we tried to take food from him… but it chased us away.

Takato: That's gotta be Henry! Where did you see him?

Boy: Just go down the path I was about to take, go left, and then go straight and straight again for a little while.

The scene changes to the gang standing at dilapidated sort of tent made of broken building.

Kenta: Ah, where did he say to go next?

Kazu: Straight dingus.

Kenta: Hey!

Rika: Shhh!

Kazu: Who do you think you are?!

Rika: Listen!

They all stop.

Guilmon: I hear footsteps!

Takato: Henry!

Henry comes running around the corner and slams right into Guilmon.

Terriermon: Well, I hoped for a softer landing.

Takato helps Henry back up.

Takato: Where have you been!

Henry: All over the place… I had to find places to hide with Suzie and… to make a long story short I ran into dad and then you guys.

Rika: Well it's great that we're all a "family" again, but it's raining and it's a long way home.

Takato: You can stay at my place.

Guilmon: Yay, sleep over!

Rika: Yeah right! I'm going home, getting yelled at by my mom is better than being gawked at.

Henry: That's Rika, pleasant as always. Takato I've been thinking, have you seen Wraith?

Takato: No, he's been gone for a long time and Rika checked all his usual places.

Henry: …

Kazu and Kenta go home and Henry and Takato stay at his place.

Henry: Takato…

Takato: Yeah?

Henry: You do know we're probably going to need Wraith and Pandemoniamon to beat the D-Reaper again, right?

Takato: Hate having to do it, but, Yeah... I still don't get it. How did the D-Reaper get here?

Henry: Probably the same way he got here last time. Though, according to my dad, this time, he's different.

The two children fall asleep listening to the rain pounding the roof. The scene changes to Rika making it home. Rumiko is waiting for her.

Rumiko: Rika, I thought I told you not to leave the house!? It's dangerous! Even though your grandmother gave you permission, I'm still very angry with you.

Rika: Grandma had nothing to do with it, I left without saying anything.

Seiko: It's sweet of you to defend me, but I already explained that I let you go. You went out and fought the D-Reaper, so I don't see any difference now.

Rumiko closes her eyes to calm herself.

Rumiko: I know, I know, but, your my daughter and…

Rika: Mom…

Rumiko: Just go to your room, your grounded.

Rika simply walks unfazed to her room and closes the slide door.

Chapter 5

It is 12:15 pm at night; the storm continues to tear its way through Shinjuku. All of the Matsuki residents are asleep, when suddenly…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Takato and Henry wake up and run down stairs to the front door and hesitantly open it.

Takato: Ryo!?

Terriermon and Guilmon come down the steps moments after.

Henry: It's 12: 16 at night! What are you doing here!?

The dripping wet Ryo leans on the door frame.

Ryo: We have a situation…

Ryo moves aside.

Takato: What!?

One by one the Digi-destined walk into the door. The scene changes to all of them sleeping on the floor with sleeping bags, making for a very tight squeeze. All the Digi-destined except, Kari, Tai, Henry and Takato, that is.

Takato: How did you guys get here!

Henry: We saw you guys go home.

Kari: We never went home.

Takato: What do you mean?

Tai: We mean that we went through a different portal, but ended up here.

Kari: It looks like our home town, but our streets, our homes, they don't exist…

Tai: We were completely lost until Ryo found us.

Takato: How do you guys know Ryo?! He wasn't there on the island.

Tai: It's complicated…

Kari: My brother met him when an evil Digimon named Millenniummon made a rift between dimensions. Tai was supposed to prepare Ryo to fight it. He could easily have met an alternate dimension version of you, Takato.

Guilmon: You mean there's two Takato's? That's funny.

Terriermon: Creepy is more like it. (Shivers)

Takato: Wow, just when you think you know a guy.

Henry: Do you know why you were sent here?

Tai: No, I'm guessing this "Greater being" that Azulongmon told us about wanted us to help you with something.

Henry: I take it you've seen that "Something's" handy work?

Kari: Who?

Henry: The D-Reaper.

Kari: D… Reaper.

Tai looks over at his sister.

Tai: What's the matter?

Kari: When we were trapped in the coliseum… we came across a digimon named Reapermon.

Tai: What happened to it?

Kari: It got away.

Tai: Don't worry about it, Kari.

Henry: Dad told me that the D-Reaper is different this time, he could have found away to become a Digimon, but how? Rrrh, none of this makes any sense!

Terriermon: (Yawn) Well I don't know about you but I could sure go for some shut eye, I'm going back to bed!

Tai: We should all get some rest… we've earned it.

Next morning comes and the gang is roaming the streets to find a place to stay.

Tai: Where are we going?

Takato: To Rika's house. The place is big enough to hold an army.

Davis: Wait! You mean we're staying that bossy girl's house!?

Tai: Shuddup…just be glad we have a place to stay.

The gang makes it to the gate and bangs on the doors. Rika opens one of them.

Rika: !?

Takato: Hahaha… surprise.

Rika: What the HELL is this!?

Guilmon: Uh-oh, Rika doesn't look like she liked her surprise, Takato.

Takato: These guys have no place to stay and we were hoping that you would…

Rika: No w-

Rika's grandmother comes up to the gate.

Seiko: Oh, looks rather lively here. Rika are all these children your friends?

Matt: Ma'am, we don't have a place to stay could we stay here?

Seiko: Of course; come right this way, it's always a pleasure to meet Rika's friends.

Rika: Grandma! I don't want this many people in my house, there'd be no privacy!

Davis: Just get out of the way!

Kari slaps Davis in the back of the head.

Kari: Look, from one girl to another, we just need a place to stay. It's not like we're going to trash the place and don't worry I'll keep an eye on the boys to make sure they don't try anything.

Rika still looks upset, but moves aside.

TK: Thanks Rika!

TK says in the nicest manner possible. She gives him a death glare and he cringes.

TK: What an ice queen…

Cody: Wouldn't you be unhappy having a bunch of people you hardly know living in your home?

TK looks to the side.

Yolei: It's so big!

Biyomon: So many rooms, I wonder what's in them!

Tentomon: Oh boy, I hope I don't get lost, Izzi.

Yolei says with stars in her eyes. Rika quickly runs to her room.

Rika: What the!?

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are in her room looking through her things.

Armadillomon: Not much of a bedroom is it?

Hawkmon: Take it from me; you don't want to go through a ladys things.

Veemon pulls out a drawer.

Veemon: What's in here?

Rika shoves him out of the way and slams the drawer shut.

Rika: GET OUT!

The digimon run screaming out of the room in fear.

Seiko: You can use any room in the house, so don't be shy.

As the children settle in, the sunny weather is short lived. The clouds once again fill the sky and rain hits the ground like bullets.

TK: Matt, what's the next step?

Davis: I say we storm this bad guy's base and smash em!

Davis slams his fist on his palm.

Veemon: I'm with Davis!

Rika: Great idea, let's break into a base that is most likely heavily guarded and impossible to find!

Davis: Huh?

Cody: She means they don't know where it is…

Sora: What's our first step?

Biyomon: How bout a map?

Rika: We don't have any maps of Shinjuku.

Henry: We should find Wraith. Knowing him, he knows where the base is. Anyway we'll need him to take down the D-Reaper.

Davis: Why do we need "Dracula's" help for if we got me?

Rika: I wish your "skills" were as impressive as your mouth.

Seiko: Be nice Rika.

Rika: Hrrr…

Explosions are heard outside. The gang looks at each other and runs outside to check it out. There are around forty Deathmon and a Metalphantomon in the center floating towards the house. (Digimon Rumble arena: Burning Volcano is playing in the background)

Chapter 6

Izzi: What are they?

He pulls out his digivice and looks at it.

Izzi: Deathmon, its level is unknown and it has the ability to copy any digimon it has loaded. Metalphantomon is an ultimate level "God of death".

Tentomon: Oh, no that sounds like trouble.

Joe: Theirs a lot of them. Do you think we can take them all?

Gomamon: One, two, three...

Gomamon: Attempts to count them all.

Matt: We're gonna have too! Digivovle Gabumon!

The rest of the Tamers and Digi-destined follow suit.

Tai: Knock'em out of the sky, Wargreymon!

Wargreymon: Great tornado!

Wargreymon does his tornado attack splitting the flying enemies up. Metalphantomon moves backward to avoid the attack and swings his scythe, missing Wargreymon by a couple of inches.

Metalphantomon: Go, Deathmon! Kill the ones below!

The forty Deathmon, rain down from the sky onto the ground; directly in front of Rika's house. A Deathmon decides to make its first move and lunges for Angewomon.

Angewomon: Celestial arrow!

The arrow travels right through the Deathmon and out the other side. Seeing that these digimon are far from defenseless, the other Deathmon attack all at once. The children are now fully engaged in battle and Metalphantomon is in the sky simply taking it in.

Metalphantomon: Oh, yes this will do very good… this planet has so many souls for me to collect.

Wargreymon: Hey! Forget about me?!

Metalphantomon: Huh?

Wargreymon: Planet destroyer!

The attack hits Metalphantomon square in the back, leaving a long stream of smoke and a sizzling sound.

Metalphantomon: Hoohohooohoooo… it would seem that you are in a rush to die!

The scene changes to Rika inside the house, getting ready to help the others.

Seiko: R-Rika…

She gives her granddaughter a worried look.

Rika: Grandma, I can't just sit here waiting for the house to be destroyed! I'm going!

She pulls on a jacket and runs outside.

Davis: Ahhhh!

A Deathmon runs right passed Paildramon and goes for Davis, claws out.

Paildramon: Davis!

Davis: Huh…

Sakuyamon is now standing in front of him with a shield up, which incinerates the digimon. Sakuyamon looks back with a grin.

Sakuyamon: You alright?

Davis grins back at her and nods.

Davis: (Maybe she isn't that bad of girl after all).

Megagargomon: Gargo missiles!

He fires into the air and they come crashing down onto five Deathmon, turning them to data.

Henry: It's no good. It's still too ineffective.

Megagargomon: Relax; this is a piece of cake! Momentai!

Henry: Hrrrrm…

Metalgarurumon: Grace cross freezer!

The missiles take a big chunk out of the battalion.

Metalgarurumon: Is everyone alright?

The children nod simultaneously.

Magnaangemon: Gate of destiny!

The attack pulls in the remainder of the Deathmon. Metalphantomon looks down at the scene.

Metalphantomon: What? How could they have been defeated already!? Soul predator!

The scythe grows many times bigger than Rika's house.

Metalphantomon: Your souls are mine!

Wargreymon: Mega claw!

Time slows as Wargreymon's claws tear through Metalphantomons scythe handle like butter. He panics.

Metalphantomon: Grave scre-

He is cut off by another attack by Wargreymon, who spikes him toward the earth. Veemon and Wormmon are flying into the sky, now as Imperialdramon paladin mode.

Metalphantomon: This can't be happening….!

Imperialdramon paladin mode: Omni sword!

The attack slices the evil digimon in half and he turns to data before he even hits the ground. The gang walks back into Rika's house and sits down. Henry leans his head back on the sofa.

Takato: Man I'm tired… well at least we know things can't get worse right?

Guilmon: They can't?

He tilts his head innocently. Rumiko walks through the front door.

Rumiko: Who are all these children?!

Gatomon: Oh boy, Mom's home.

Both Palmon and Gatomon walk up to Rumiko slowly and bow their heads.

Both: Welcome home.

Gabumon and Agumon walk up next to the two and try the same.

Both: Welcome.

Agumon: Welcome, do you have anything to eat?

Gabumon bops Agumon on the head.

Rika: Their friends, Mom… they have nowhere else to go.

Rumiko: Excuse me children while I punish my daughter… Rika Nonaka, didn't I tell you, you were grounded?!

Rumiko grabs her by the arm and starts to drag Rika to her room.

Davis: It's about time she got a punishment! That mouth has been running ever since I met her!

He laughs.

Davis: But, seriously thanks for what ya did out there! You're actually quite the girl!

He smacks her behind as she is being walked to her room. The entire room goes quiet and the girls frown, while the boys stare in awe. Rika snarls, turns around, and kicks Davis in the crotch while her mother is still gripping her arm. Davis falls to the ground cupping his privates. Kari places her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. Yolei frowns and shakes her head while Mimi and Sora look dumbfounded. Joe puts his hand over his crotch with an "Ouch" look on his face, Cody just keeps the flat emotionless face and the other boys just laugh their butts off.

Davis: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Hawkmon: Quite the lady's man, aren't you.

Palmon: Mimi, why is he holding his crotch like that?

Mimi: Well, um you see... boys have different...

Veemon runs up in front of him.

Veemon: Davis, I … ah… Are…you…okay?

Armadillomon: Somebody give that kid an ice pack!

Davis slowly lifts his head, dripping with sweat, his eyes looking like Izzi when he had to pee after drinking too much in "Our War Game".

Davis: Does it… look like… fun?

The scene changes to Cody helping Davis to his feet.

Davis: What's the matter with that girl?!

Kari: Davis, girls don't like getting their behinds slapped.

Gatomon: I'm a cat and even I KNOW that.

Davis: …Yeah, but She's so tomboyish I thought maybe...

Everybody stares at him.

Tai: Davis, just stop talking… please.

The scene changes to Davis hiding in the bushes in the garden.

Veemon: Davis, what are you doing?

Davis: To peep at that girl in the bath.

Veemon: That's not a good idea. Do you remember who her boyfriend is?

Davis: So?

Veemon: So… she could beat you up too.

Davis: Hey, she's a girl!

Veemon: And she's stronger than you.

The scene changes to Rika soaking in the tub.

Rika: Aaahhhh…

The scene goes back to the Davis in the garden bushes. The girls go by.

Kari: Get out of here, you pervert!

Davis and Veemon run away. Renamon is standing guard. The slide door opens and Seiko comes in.

Rika: Grandma, what the heck are you doing in here!?

Rika turns a little red.

Seiko: Oh, well, I thought you might like some company while you bathe. This way you can get to know your new friends better.

Kari, Yolei, Mimi, Kari and Sora come in with towels around them.

Sora: Hi, Rika… mind if we join you?

She waves. Rika turns beet red cevering her flat chest.

Rika: WHAT THE!? Get the HELL OUT OF HERE!

She tosses a bucket at the girls, who run back outside.

Rika: That means you too, Grandma! I'm not a kid! I don't like being gawked at!

Seiko makes an awkward smile and walks out sliding the door shut.

Seiko: (Well, I suppose I should have seen this coming, though, I am her grandmother; I didn't think she would make such a big deal about ME seeing her naked.)

Blinded by the dark, Yolei trips and accidentally pulls down Kari's towel, causing Kari to fall on Sora and Mimi. Mimi's towel rides up slightly giving the boys a small glimpse. Just then the men walk guys blush staring at the semi-naked girls.

Tai: Kari!

Tai does a face palm in embarrassment, while the other guys stand and gawk. Davis perks up immediately.

Davis: Oh, yeah!

Veemon: I don't know what everyone is so excited about… but yeah!

Veemon throws his left fist in the air. Impmon is on the roof.

Impmon: Wow, what a view and here I was just gettin some air, to find a bunch of naked dames on top of each othuh!

Renamon falls from the sky and lands down onto the roof.

Renamon: Get out of here Impmon!

Impmon takes off laughing. The girls quickly pick up their things and run to Rika's room.

Chapter 7

The scene goes back to when the gang defeated Metalphantomon. The camera zooms in at two figures behind a building, who were watching the fight. The digivice screen comes out.

Digivice: Petamon, an ultimate level digimon, they are a hungry kind of demon digimon. They gorge themselves on data, but are never filled. These digimon wear gold arm bands, golden rattanakosin crowns, a black vest reaching to the knees, and have white skin and a gaping black mouth and eyes.

The scene changes and a large black tower comes into view but then zooms up the tower and inside showing two Petamon bowing before a digimon. (Digimon Rumble arena: "Mecha factory plays in the background") The digivice once again comes up on the screen, first on the attendant. Maitreyamon, a mega level digimon.

* He is based on Maitreya, acts as the attendant of Maramon. Maramon is a mega level digimon. *He is based on the Buddhist Satan figure, "Mara", who tempted Siddhartha Gautama. Maitreyamon resembles Shakkamon in so far as he has a head piece and long hair, but he is rotund wearing all silver. His robe is open revealing his fat stomach. Maramon is green skinned wearing a black robe with pinkish red sleaves and spiked shoulder pieces. He has two large protruding oni teeth and wears a rattanakosin gold crown covering the upper portion of his face.

First Petamon: Master, Metalphantomon has fallen…

Second Petamon: The children have grown in numbers…

Maramon: So, another self-proclaimed "God of death" has fallen.

Second Petamon: You are truly the only God of death…

First Petamon: Master, please give us data! We have brought valuable information!

Maitreyamon steps forward and spears the digimon with his staff.

First Petamon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh!

Maramon: Was that really necessary?

Maitreyamon: Forgive me sire, but, such brazen insolence will not be tolerated…

Maramon: Fair enough, go Petamon… it would seem that Lord Reapermon was correct to warn us of the children's power. This may end up being more fun than expected!

Both: hhahahahahahhahahhaaaaaha!

The scene goes back to the children. The girls are all packed into Rika's room, much to her dismay. The boys are sleeping in the dining room and living room. Rika looks over at the other girls uncomfortably.

Rika: (This is awkward).

Kari: Let's stay up and talk, okay?

Rika: Do whatever you want, it's not like I care.

Mimi: That sounds like fun; let's talk about the boys while their not here.

Yolei: Rika.

The girls all look at Rika.

Rika: What?

Yolei: Oh come on! Who do you like?

Rika: I don't LIKE anyone.

Sora: Oh, is his name by any chance, Wraith?

Rika blushes and rolls over to her side where the others can't look at her. Renamon is now leaning against the wall and looking back at Rika.

Renamon: Why don't you talk Rika? They want to include you.

Rika: Fi-ne… what do you want?

Yolei cuts in.

Yolei: Isn't Wraith cute!? He's American; he has a mysterious personality, and a muscular body! Is it true what they say about Americans?

Rika: Hnm?

Yolei: You know his size…

Sora: You spent an entire week with him; you're telling me that you didn't even sneak a little peek?

Rika's face turns red.

Rika: I'm not like that! Besides I know he wouldn't do that to me!

Rika looks to the side with a look of discomfort.

Rika: Sora, I've seen you and Matt looking at each other, are you dating?

Sora blushes a little but tries to play it cool.

Sora: Yeah, he's a good guy, but kind of quiet, like Wraith. Which reminds me, what is Wraith's real name anyway?

Rika: He's never told me, but his brother called him… Andoryuu. That and that's the name he went by when he came to my school once.

(*Japanese equivalent to "Andrew")

Sora: Oh, well, what about you Mimi?

Mimi: Well, I and Izzi get together a lot, but I wouldn't say we're dating. He's just so smart and he's really grown throughout the years. Yolei I've noticed that you and Cody spend a lot of time together do you like em young?

Mimi giggles.

Yolei: Huh! We're good friends, but he's way too young!

Kari: Well what about Ken?

Yolei: Ken and I do fit together and I really like him, but I can't say I'd marry him. Kari, what about you and TK?

Kari clamps her hand over her mouth and goes wide eyed. Her eyes turn back to normal and she looks to the left side on the floor.

Kari: Well, I don't know… we both like each other, but I don't think either of us can admit it to each other face to face. He is kind of cute b…

Kari blushes, realizing what she had almost blurted out. Rika gets up

Rika: Just tell him how you feel! It's not that difficult.

Kari stares at the pineapple headed girl in front of her.

Mimi: So you are interested in talking about boys!

Rika gets flustered and sits back down.

Kari: What about you guys?

She looks at the digimon.

Palmon: Who, us?

Yolei: Yeah, you're girls, there must be some cute digimon you like.

Biyomon: It's a little more complicated then that. We're not really girls, well we are, but not in the way you guys are.

Palmon puts her fingers together.

Palmon: Well, I've never really thought about it before. Gomamon, no or maybe Tentomon...

She whispers in an inaudible voice that none of the girls can hear.

Mimi: Did you want to say something Palmon?

Palmon: Me, no, no, I'm fine.

Kari: What about you Gatomon?

Gatomon: Hm. Me? Well, I don't really care about boys(She itches her ear with her paw). No... that's not true, there was one(Wizardmon) but he's gone now.

She suddenly looks sad, but quickly turns back to normal

Gatomon: But...Veemon follows me around a lot and he tries really hard to impress me sometimes. I guess that's something, right?

Everyone looks over at Renamon.

Renamon: Oh, no I'm not really...

Rika: Hey, you forced me into this.

Renamon: (Exhales) very well.

She sits down with the other girl digimon.

Renamon: Well, if you must know, Impmon has always had a sort of thing for me. Personally I don't care either way.

Rika: What about Guilmon and Terriermon.

Renamon: What about Takato and Henry?

Rika: T-there just friends.

Renamon: Same with me. Though, I suppose I could do worse then spending the rest of may days with those two.

Seiko opens the slide door.

Seiko: Girls it's late, you should go to sleep.

Sora: K ma'am.

Kari looks right and left and sees their digimon sleeping.

Kari: Yolei, where's Hawkmon?

Yolei: He's a boy isn't he? So I made him stay with the boys.

Kari: Oh, okay, good night everybody (Poor Hawkmon).

The lights go out and Renamon looks over at her partner.

Renamon: (It's good to see that Rika can be a girl if she wants to).

Chapter 8

It is next morning and the boys and girls have split into two groups. They all agreed to look for Reapermon's base before finding Wraith since he didn't appear to be in any of his usual places.

Yolei: What are we out here for again?

Hawkmon: Oh dear.

Mimi: Looking for the D-Reaper's base, remember?

Sora: You really should try to pay attention better, when we go over the plan.

Palmon: Or at least write it down.

Yolei: So that jerk, Davis, was right about attacking the base?

Rika: No, he's still an idiot… we're going to find the base, not mindlessly break in and get killed.

The scene changes to the boys.

Tai: Matt, isn't this all kind of pointless? I mean what are the chances of us actually finding the D-Reapers base?

Matt: Yeah, you're probably right, but, this "Hypnos" is looking for it too.

Agumon: H-yp...hype...

Gabumon: "Hypnos", right Matt?

Matt: Right it is named after the Greek god of sleep.

Gomamon: Why was it named after that?

Matt: Beats me.

Cody: Couldn't we just follow a straggler digimon back to the base?

Izzi: We could, but, the chances of actually running into an enemy and successfully following them are slim to none.

Takato leans over, looking to Henry.

Takato: Henry, he has a point. If it's such a small chance, why are we even doing this?

TK: Hey, guys, why did the girls split up with us?

Matt: It might have something to do with us seeing them NAKED.

Gabumon: That's my Matt, always has the answers!

Joe: I closed my eyes! Oh, I lost my chance.

Gomamon: Don't worry, Joe, there's always more fish in the see, I think...

Matt: Well, we're not all as pure as you, Joe…

Davis: Man Kari was lookin good!

Tai: Hey!

Tai says, a clenched fist raised in Davis' direction.

Davis: Sorry, Sorry!

Cody: Yolei's wasn't bad…

Davis: Cody you dog! I never would have expected that from you!

Cody makes a faint grin.

Davis: Still I wish I could have gotten a peek or two at that ice princess!

Davis places his arms behind his head.

Takato: How dare you! I won't let you do that to Rika! She's my friend!

Davis: What's wrong? Angry that I'm going for your girl?

Takato: What!?

Patamon: Come on guys, break it up!

Henry puts his hand on Takato's shoulder to steady him.

Henry: It's ok Takato…

Henry's cellphone goes off and he answers it.

Takato: And?

Henry: Dad got in touch with Yamaki and they found a strange building they think might be the D-Reapers headquarters. Apparently, they've managed to bring some of the old team together. They've been working out of a college lab, it's not much, but I suppose it's better then nothing.

Matt: It's not much, but it's all we got. Where is this place?

Henry: In the middle of the north end of Shinjuku.

Matt: Let's head there, it's our best bet.

Tai: Let's get the girls

The scene cuts to Gatomon, her right ear is twitching.

Kari: What is it, Gatomon?

Gatomon: I hear something. (Her ear twitches)

The scene changes to a very large black building. Three orbs, one red, one orange, and another grey orb, fly down from the building and toward the male group.

Maramon: Go, my daughters! Have fun! Hahahahahahaha!

The orbs shoot forward at the speed of a bullet and stop directly in front of the boys. Each orb glows and a spirit form comes from them, each clad in traditional Indian attire. The first is a red transparent Lilymon, the second is a grey transparent Fairymon, and the third is an orange transparent Ranamon. The male digimon suddenly look weak in the knees and stumble, their eyes fixed on the three beautiful female digimon in front of them.

Davis: Veemon! Snap out of it!

Tai: Attack them, Agumon!

Matt: They can't hear us…

The three vixens begin to dance in an erotic way, making the digimon salivate with lust. The Ranamon walks up to Veemon in a seductive manner. She places her finger under his chin and winks at him and then bumps her hip against him, causing his eyes to go wide with hearts in them.

Davis: You leave him alone!

She simply looks over at Davis and then looks back at Veemon. Without warning she slaps him, sending him skidding on the ground in front of Davis. Davis gets on his knees and puts his hand on Veemon.

Davis: Are you alright buddy?

Veemon: Ooooohohoohoh.

Veemon ignores him and continues to walk back towards Ranamon. Meanwhile the Fairymon dances between Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, Guilmon, and Gabumon. She takes the scarf tassels hooked to her underwear and raps them around Gomamon and Patamon. Suddenly her dancing ceases and she starts to crush the digimon. The Lilymon walks in front of Agumon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, and Terriermon and dances in a very slow and deliberate fashion. The digimon begin to feel weaker as she does so. Matt comes with a metal bar and smashes it against the orange orb. Not a scratch is left on the orb, but the Ranamon does begin to fuzz.

Ranamon: Hahhahhahah!

Veemon only breaks free from her control for a second before being brainwashed once again.

Sora: What do you think you guys are doing!?

Biyomon: Spiral twister!

The attack barely misses the orange and red orbs. The other girls burst onto the scene, immune to the three vixens charm for obvious reasons. Rika runs forward to help Guilmon and Terriermon.

Rika: Renamon, Diamond storm!

Renamon: Diamond storm!

The crystals crash through the grey orb. The orb begins to fly away and the grey Fairymon disappears. Before it manages to leave, a figure appears and shatters it into pieces.

Cyberdramon: Erase claw!

Tentomon: That's the way!

Fairymon: Aaaah!

Takato: Ryo!

Cyberdramon lands to the ground with a thud and smacks the Red orb towards Agumon and Agumon regains his awareness.

Agumon: Pepper breath!

The attack travels through the red orb, but does not destroy it.

Biyomon: They're back!

Terriermon: Terrier tornado!

The attack sends the Red orb flying into the air and Armadillomon and Wormmon jump into the air, attacking it at the same time. It explodes with a loud cracking sound.

Lilymon: Aaaaahhaahhhhhh!

Veemon snaps out of his trance because Ranamon can't concentrate on dancing. Veemon gets his game face on.

Veemon: Vee headbutt!

The orange orb cracks and flies backward towards Cyberdramon, who smashes it with his tail.

Ryo: You guys okay? Hey, wild cat, how's it going?!

Rika turns her head to the side and walks back into the house.

Rika: Hmph!

Ryo: You're not telling me she's still-!?

Takato shakes his head up and down. Ryo looks kind of depressed.

Takato: You could try telling her the reason why you never showed.

Ryo looks unconvinced. Cyberdramon chimes in with his characteristic grunts and growls.

Cyberdramon: Grrrrr.

Ryo: What? It's not like it would make much of a difference if I told her that now would it? I was stupid, I should have told her that it was Wraith who stopped me that night from the start.

The scenes changes to Gatomon walking.

Gatomon: Guys can be so stupid.

Yolei: What's the matter with you guys!?

She leans forward with an angry look directed at Davis.

Davis: Huh!? It's not our fault! Those girls started dancing and then Veemon just stood their with a doppy look on his face while getting his butt kicked!

Sora: Guys only think with their crotch.

Sora jokes, looking at Matt, who immediately looks away. The children go back into the house and the screen goes black.

Maramon: Rrrrraaaaaahhhh!

A sky-blue laser shoots from the top of the peculiar building and it shakes violently. Maramon is no longer able to control his usual calm composure.

Maramon: N-o! M-y babies! How could they… I'll kill every last one of them!

Maitreyamon backs away from his master.

Maramon: Maitreyamon! Kill them, kill the children! They will payyyyyy!

Maitreyamon: Yes master. They shall suffer… greatly.

Chapter 9

The children are now inside resting. The digimon are being bandaged up and Seiko is making cookies and tea for the team. Rumiko comes through the door. She looks from side to side and sees the bandaged digimon and her daughter sitting on the couch.

Rumiko: Rika Nonaka! You were fighting, weren't you!? I told you were grounded for the second time! What do I have to do to make you realize that I don't want you to get hurt!? What should I do?! Do I need to put you over my knee!?

With this comment Rika becomes extremely pissed off.

Davis: Woo, I'd love to see that!

Rumiko gives Davis a death glare and he sits back down.

Rika: Just go ahead and try it! Wraith will just break your arm again!

The whole room goes quiet as Rumiko stares at her daughter in disbelief. Rika turns around.

Rika: We're leaving…

The team gets up and leaves with Rika to avoid the awkward silence in the room.

Rumiko: Rika… come back safe, you hear?

Rika gets a grin knowing that her mother is now okay with her fighting the D-Reaper.

Biyomon: Whoo, we got out of there just in time!

Palmon: Things were starting to get really intense.

Henry: Rika, did you real have Wraith break your mothers arm?

Rika: No… I had no idea that Wraith killed Seiji and Takumi or that he broke my mother's arm for that matter until she told me.

Henry: It makes sense... that's why you ran away because she hurt you.

Takato: You know you should apologize! She really cares about you!

Rika: Hmph! If she cared she wouldn't even think about humiliating me, let alone in front of my friends.

Takato: She said for you to come back safe…

Takato shrinks back realizing he can't reach her.

Renamon: We're here…

A huge black tower-like building with a blue laser coming from its roof comes into focus. The D-Reapers base would now be within their grasp. Suddenly the building shakes and an overweight figure comes from the tip of the building on a cloud.

Maitreyamon: You have angered his lordship… unforgivable!

Renamon walks forward.

Rika: Renamon, walk all over him!

Maitreyamon: Ha! Go ahead! Even if you all attack me at once, you won't win! You can't match a god!

Rika: You're not a god and I'm gonna prove it.

Maitreyamon: Antibuddha palm!

A huge black hand comes from Maitreyamons palm with kanji written on it reading "Maitreya" and hits the ground. The attack splits the ground and the digimon dodge.

All: Digi-volve!

Imperialdramon slices at Maitreyamon with his sword, but his cloud moves to the side at lightning speed.

Imperialdramon: You know, for a fat guy, he really can move!

Maitreyamon: Black lotus!

A black lotus flower comes up from the cloud and break off. They act like flying daggers and impale Imperialdramon, he crashes to the ground.

Maitreyamon: Anyone else want a go?

Omnimon: How bout us?! Omega cannon!

Maitreyamon looks shocked by the speed and strength of the attack and uses the petals as a shield.

Maitreyamon: Not bad!

Omnimon: Transcendent sword!

Maitreyamon blocks every swipe of the sword and then catches it between two of his fingers. He pulls the blade towards himself and then uses an attack with his other hand.

Maitreyamon: Antibuddha palm!

Omnimon hits the ground hard.

Omnimon: That was stupid…

All the remaining digi-destined and tamers attack at once, but the black lotus petals block every attack.

Maitreyamon: Surely you can do better!

Maitreyamon builds up a strong black flame aura around him.

Maitreyamon: Impurity beads!

The prayer beads around his neck grow to a very large size and come crashing to the ground like black meteors.

Tai: Rrrrr… he's too strong to take head on!

Rika: I have an idea, hold him off for me.

She thinks back gritting her teeth.

Rika: (Last time I lost control and almost killed someone. I guess I'll just have to risk it.)

Davis: You better think of something quick because he's coming toward us!

Rika pulls out the black digimon card.

Tamers: !

Rika thinks back. She had found this black card under the leg of her dresser, when she woke up the morning after they beat Metalphantomon. An aura builds around her as she swipes the card.

Maitreyamon: Hnm!?

(A short version of Digimon Rumble arena: "The fight for my friends" is playing in the background) Without warning a huge red spirit fox swallows up Maitreyamon and smashes him against the area right above the door frame of the large building he was guarding. Maitreyamon hits the ground and lies before the children and their digimon.

Maitreyamon: Very good children, you have shown me your power. Enter if you dare, but know that my master will not be beaten so easily… I bid you farewell, I will return to Shakamon's teachings and aid in protecting the digital world.

Maitreyamon's silver armor and cloak now become gold as he disappears into a portal of light. Rika separates from Sakuyamon.

Davis: What are ya doin! With that card we can cream this guy.

Renamon holds Rika up.

Renamon: The card corrupts the user with rage unless they are a Virus type. It takes a tole on the user's body. Rika is very tired…

Yolei: Are you alright, Rika?

Rika: I'm fine. Let's go.

The gang runs up the steps and reaches the throne room.

Maramon: Ah, so the children have come to play.

Maramon says, having regained his calm demeanor. Maramon is sitting on a huge black orb with 180 defilements written on it in Hindi. Suddenly the orb turns into an elephant with the 180 defilements tattooed to its face in place of its eyes. The elephant goes on a rampage and swings its trunk at the digimon. Herculeskabuterimon hits the wall and de-digivolves into Tentomon.

Tentomon: Darn it.

Maramon: Hahahaha! I'll make you pay for killing my beautiful daughters!

Davis: You're the one who sent them to us in the first place!

This comment seems to make Maramon even madder. The elephant starts to trample the ground. The floor breaks down beneath them and they land onto the second to highest floor.

Maramon: Rampage!

The room begins to shake without warning, water pours in, rain and thunder come from the ceiling, and lava drips from the corners.

Maramon: Hahahhahah!

To the children and digimon's horror the elephant continues to run on the violent waters, they are struggling to tread against.

Davis: Is he walking on the water!

Izzi: No, the elephant is actually a black orb, remember! It's floating!

All: What!?

?: Fist of the beast king!

The elephant takes a punch to the side of the head and topples over.

All: Leomon!

The elephant dies and the orb returns to its spherical shape. The water evaporates instantly.

Maramon: Who the Fuck, ARE YOU!

Jeri walks through the door. She holds up her digivice with a huge smile.

Jeri: Hi, guys!

Takato: Jeri! This isn't possible; Leomon, h-he was DEAD!

Jeri: Maitreyamon moved Leomon's data to the digi-destined's digital world so that Leomon could be reborn in the village of beginnings! Isn't that great?! I hope Beelzemon won't mind that we took the data back from him.

She giggles, before turning back toward Maramon with a scowl.

Jeri: I won't let you hurt my friends!

Tai: Al-right! I guess that guy wasn't as bad as we thought!

Maramon: That Gd damn … TRAITOR! I don't care who you are… nobody does this to me! Nobody!

Jeri: Digi-volve!

Saberleomon: Saberleomon!

Maramon: Eternal hunger!

Jeri: Saberleomon!

Saberleomon: Don't worry; I'll take care of him!

Saberleomon starts to leak data. Petamon come into the room to try and feed on him.

Saberleomon: Twin fang!

The Petamon stop in their tracks.

Saberleomon: Howling crusher!

The petamon explode into data.

Maramon: DAMN YOU!

The floor breaks beneath them, but this time it falls along with them and into a level below the ground floor.

Mimi: There's no way out!

Maramon floats into the air and the floor starts to sink at a slow pace.

Angewomon: Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

The children look down and red light is coming from the cracks in the floor.

Kari: He's going to drop us into the lava! We have to finish this quickly!

Black aura surrounds Maramon, who is now throwing black flames at the digimon erratically.

Sora: He can't control himself anymore! He's going bring down the whole building…!

Attacks are hurled at Maramon over and over again, but Maramon zooms away.

Saberleomon: Twin fang!

Maramon stops his angered howling just long enough for Saberleomon to attack.

Saberleomon: Howling crusher!

Maramon and Saberleomon crash through the floor and into the lava.

Jeri: Nooooooo! Saberleomon!

Jeri falls to her knees, crying.

Jeri: No, I just got you back… how could this happen… SaberLeomon.

Saberleomon jumps back up and the floor returns to its position on the ground floor. He reverts back to Leomon.

Jeri: L-leomon!

She runs up to him and hugs him. But the building starts to collapse.

Takato: Run!

Maramon: Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet!

Tai: No way! He's still alive?!

Enormous clumps of stone come tumbling down on Maramon as he leaps for the children. The children flee watching as the building is reduced to a cloud in the distance.

Rika: I can't believe we did all that and he wasn't even Reapermon!

The scene changes to a pitch black screen.

Reapermon: So, Maramon has fallen?

?1: Yes, my lord…

?2: This is most disturbing; he was the most powerful of us.

Reapermon: Go; make sure they don't reach this castle.

Both: Yes!

The scene goes back to Rika's house, which is now a sort of headquarters for the team. Rumiko runs up to Rika and hugs her as soon as she comes through the door.

Rumiko: I'm so glad you're ok.

Rika looks slightly uncomfortable, but not necessarily unhappy about her situation.

Rika: Mom…

Rumiko and Seiko make a dinner for the entire team and they all huddle around the very large table in the dining room. Henry gets a phone call.

Terriermon: Tell'em "Bite me", it's dinner time!

Henry: It's probably important.

Henry leaves the room and answers his cell phone.

Henry: Yeah, okay Dad, bye.

Henry walks back into the room.

Henry: Guys, dad just called me; it would seem they have found two more buildings like the one we just destroyed. Its strange, they don't appear to be that well guarded.

Tai: Alright, but that's for tomorrow!

Matt: Today, sit down and enjoy yourself!

Henry grins and sits back down next to Terriermon, who is stuffing his face. Takato looks from side to side. Both Rika and Renamon are nowhere to be seen. The scene changes to the garden at the center of the house. Rika is leaning her back against a support beam and Renamon is kneeling on the roof.

Rika: Anything?

Renamon: No…

Rika looks at the black card in her left hand.

Rika: (This card couldn't have gotten where it was by itself).

The screen goes black.

Chapter 10

The area of Shinjuku is scolding hot and the incinerated buildings have made a sandy substance, adding to the desert feel.

Yolei: Where is this stupid building anyway?

Kari: I heard Henry say it was on the west side of Shinjuku.

Yolei makes a look of defeat.

Yolei: That's going to take forever!

Hawkmon: Stay strong, Yolei! We'll be there before you know it.

2 Hours later…

Yolei: I've had it! I don't see a building do you see a building!?

Wormmon: Uh-oh, Yolei's gone nuts...again.

Ken: Shhh! Wormmon!

Wormmon: I'm sorry, Ken.

Cody: There, up ahead.

Cody nonchalantly points a couple feet ahead.

Yolei: Finally!

Mimi: She seems a little too excited about this…

Palmon: Maybe she's dehydrated?

Sora: Well, we've all been walking a long time. Remember how you used to whine back when we first got sent to the digital world? We've all grown since then.

TK: A gas pipeline!?

*The tower is in the back center point of the complex.

Palmon: Not very creative, is he?

Gatomon: Hey, Kari, couldn't we just blow it up? The pipeline can do the work for us.

Izzi: That's true, but there's probably a reason for him having put it in a location such as this.

Tentomon: What kind of reason, Izzi?

Izzi: It's too early to reach a conclusion just yet.

Joe: Do you think he's a fire type?

Izzi: It's possible, it would make sense that he or she would pick a place that could harm others but not himself.

Patamon, who is hovering above the others notices to figure coming closer to the pack.

Patamon: Hey, who is that?

Mimi: Who are they, they weren't on the island with us were they? I don't recognize them.

Palmon: Nope, doesn't ring a bell.

Kazu: Hey! Guys, over here!

Kazu and Kenta are standing on the shoulders of Andromon, who is standing on a bunch of fuel pipes. Some yards behin them two tall shadows stand at a distance, not moving an inch. Nobody notices except one, Kari.

Takato: Kazu, Kenta!

He waves to his two friends.

Rika: Oh, great who invited those two?

Renamon: Their Takato's friends, so you should be friends with them too, as unfortunate as it may be…

Andromon jumps down.

Kazu: Huh? Who are all these guys, Chumley?

Kenta: Yeah, I don't remember any of them from school…

Takato: Their friends that we met when we went through the portal that appeared in the center of town awhile back.

Kazu: Check out all the babes!

Kari keeps looking at the figures in the far distance.

Kari: (Are those...)

Tai: Soemthing the matter?

Kari: No...no, just seeing things.

Kazu whispers nudging Kenta. Kenta moves up to Kari and reaches out to shake her hand.

Kari: Hi, my name's Kari!

Gatomon: And I'm Gatomon.

She smiles. Kazu pushes his hand down on Kenta's head and moves in front of him.

Kazu: Hi, my names Kazu, I'm open for-

Davis: Hey, back off, she's MY girl!

Kari walks back laughing at the boys bickering over her. She looks again, but the two figures have gone. The scene changes to the gang inside the pipeline complex.

Terriermon: Man, this place could use a dusting.

Henry: You're right.

Henry jokes, but in reality he feels very uneasy.

Sora: This place is like a ghost town, you wouldn't even think anyone was here.

Wormmon: Is something bothering you, Ken?

Ken: It's just a little too quiet for my taste.

*In actuality the pipeline reminds him of when he was the digimon emperor.

Matt: Everyone keep your eyes peeled! Something could attack at any minute…

Tai: You hear that?

Matt: Yeah…

Gabumon: Hear what, Matt? I don't hear anything.

A faint clanking can be heard through the hissing of the pipes.

Yamamon: Ah, children you have made it to my domain. I welcome you.

Out of the turn comes a green cloaked figure. The digivice comes up.*Yamamon was "?1."

Digivice: Yamamon, a mega level, he uses his judging hammer and Pasha Lasso to defeat his opponents. He has red flesh, a traditional Chinese crown, wears a green robe with pointed shoes, hair resembling WarGreymon and a golden face plate with kanji written on it saying King Yama.

Yamamon is gliding his hammer across the thin pipes, making the various chiming sounds. it is a peculiar looking hammer with a spikey skull on top.

Yamamon: Hahahahahha! Defeat them and then you can fight me!

Ogremon and Fugomon appear from every angle and Yamamon is nowhere to be seen.

Mimi: Their everywhere!

Armadillomon: What're we going to do?

Matt: Everyone stay close together! (This isn't good… if anyone misses this place will blow sky high!). Everybody ready!?

The guys prepare to attack.

Matt: Duck! Digi-vovle Gabumon!

Metalgarurumon: Metalarurumon!

Matt: Grace cross freezer!

Metalgarurumon: Grace cross freezer!

The missiles scatter all over the complex, freezing all the Ogremon and Fugomon.

Tai: Now everyone, attack!

The team attacks the frozen solid enemies.

Tai: That was some quick thinking there, Matt.

Matt: Thanks…

The gang walks into the building in the back of the complex.

Mimi: Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?

She says while fanning herself with her hand. As they walk into the main room, a line can be seen trailing up to Yamamon, who is sitting behind a judge podium.

Takato: What is he doing?

Henry: He's putting them into groups… good and bad, innocent and guilty.

Yamamon begins to yell.

Yamamon: All evildoers must be punished!

Man: B-but I didn't do anything!

Yamamon: Liar!

Yamamon grabs the parent and forces him to his knees.

Man: N-no, NO!

The children cringe looking away as Yamamon cuts the man's tongue out. The man holds his hands over his mouth and rolls on the ground.

Yamamon: Next!... Guilty! You have been found guilty with the crime of physically harming another human being, step forward for your punishment!

Boy: B-but she forgave me! And and I felt bad after I did it!

Yamamon: It doesn't matter, you must atone… with your life!

Yamamon grabs the child by the arm and neck and puts him under a liquid metal mold. A slide starts to trickle hot orange-yellow liquid down toward the child's head.

Kari: Enough!

TK: I can't just stand here!

Matt: TK, wait!

TK: Seraphimon!

Seraphimon: Got it, seven heavens!

Yamamon turns around in time to drop the child and knock the attack back using his hammer.

Yamamon: Ahhhh, so you've made it. However, so many against one is not a fair fight.

He snaps his fingers and the pipes break leaking out high pressure steam. The steam blocks the other digimon from entering the battle. The people who were in line now run behind the podium and duck in cover.

TK: You don't have to trap us! We accept your challenge.

Yamamon: Very good… FIGHT!

Kari: You go TK! Kick his butt!

Gatomon: You can do it Seraphimon!

Yamamon: Ah, Seraphimon, the one who is closest to Kamisama in proximity. Tell me, why is it that you fight me? Even God judge-

Seraphimon: Shut up! I've never met Kamisama and… if he exists… he wouldn't kill good people!

Yamamon: Good people?! These humans have commit crimes, they MUST be punished!

TK: Kamisama would never punish anyone for such small things! How dare yo-

Yamamon: SILENCE! Seraphimon, if you can best me, I will release these people to you. However, if I win I will judge them; this means your friends as well.

Yamamon dashes forward with surprising speed and swings his hammer.

Yamamon: Judge Hammer!

His hammer "Skull Stick" grows ten times its original size and comes down on Seraphimon. But, Seraphimon keeps it up by standing in an atlas-like position.

Yamamon: I underestimated you! No one has ever been able to hold his own against my hammer! Now die!

Metalgarurumon: This guy's bi-polar…

Yamamon: Stamp of disapproval!

A stamp appears underneath Seraphimon.

Davis: Nothing happened!?

Izzi: Hnm… look closer.

Davis: Huh!?

Palmon: Why isn't he moving.

Seraphimon is unable to move from the position he is in.

Seraphimon: I-I can't move!

Yamamon: How do you like it!?

TK: (This is bad).

TK says to himself through his gritted teeth.

Seraphimon: There's something you don't know!

Yamamon: Hmm?

Seraphimon: My friends are on my side!

A light comes from the sky, through the roof and onto Seraphimon.

Yamamon: What!?

Seraphimon: Seraphimon A! Excalibur!

Seraphimon A's blade splits the hammer, but Yamamon pulls it away. Yamamon quickly recovers.

Yamamon: Pasha!

The rope goes around Seraphimon A's waist and begins to melt through the armor.

TK: (It's no good, Seraphimon A still can't move!)

TK Moves his eyes away as the rope begins to burn through his partner.

Yamamon: Stamp of approval!

Seraphimon A starts to be pulled to the cieling and his digi-core seems to be being pulled from his body toward the ground below.

TK: Now, Seraphimon A! Hallowed Ascension!

Seraphimon A: Hallowed Ascension!

The attack bashes through the ceiling and hits the floor.

Yamamon: Errrk…

Seraphimon A has his Excalibur blade shoved through Yamamon's gut.

Yamamon: H-how…?!

He looks at the stamp on the floor and sees a black mark from where the lightning hit the ground. The stamp was smudged with black and so lost effect.

Yamamon: I… see…

Yamamon's body explodes into data. The steam stops leaking from the pipes and TK walks back to his friends with a smile of accomplishment.

Kari: Way to go, TK!

Gabumon: You sure showed him.!

Yolei: Perfecto!

Tentomon: Yeah, that's the way.

Matt plops his hand on his little brother's head and smiles.

Matt: You did good kid.

The scene once again changes to a black screen.

Ghoulmon: Master…

Reapermon: Yamamon has been defeated…

Ghoulmon: It would seem so… we are the last ones left sire.

Reapermon: Prepare for battle…

Chapter 11

The scene changes back to Rika's house where they are looking at a map.

Henry: My dad and Yamaki told me that there have been rumors of a monster living in the caves of the Izumo provenance.

Rika: And we're going there.

Henry nods.

Henry: It's our best shot…

Davis: This is the last tower to smash, and then we're done!

Henry: It's not that simple. We need this tower commander to tell us where the D-Reapers headquarters is.

The younger Digi-destined are playing in the background.

Rumiko: Dinner!

Takato/ Guilmon: Oh boy!

Rumiko: Here you go girl's…

Rumiko leans over with a huge plate of rice.

Rumiko: And if you girls could cheer up my daughter I'd appreciated it. She's misses that boy of hers; not that she would admit it.

Kari: We'll try Miss Nonaka, but she wouldn't let us bathe with her, so she probably won't confide in us either.

Yolei: She threw a bucket at us.

Yolei says as she shoveled food into her mouth. Rumiko makes an awkward look.

Rumiko: That… sounds like Rika.

Rika is again by herself, but this time she is leaning against the wall.

Seiko: What's the matter, Rika? Are you feeling okay?

Rika: I'm fine, Grandma, I'm just waiting for Renamon, that's all.

Seiko isn't convinced, but walks away anyway. Renamon appears next to Rika, moves toward her ear and whispers looks down, but doesn't change her expression. Takato looks back and walks up to his friend.

Takato: Is something wrong?

Rika: It's nothing…

She walks up to the table and sits down next to him. The scene changes to the girls in Rika's room. Rika gets into her bed and turns away from the girls without a word. Sora looks over at her, but Rika ignores her.

Sora: Is it just me or is Rika even quieter than usual?

Mimi: Maybe she's sick.

Kari: No, I think she misses Wraith.

Yolei: Yeah, I can see why.

Kari: Yolei, can't you see that it's more than just attraction? She "likes" him.

They start to lightly bicker back and forth. Rika turns the light off without warning and the girls drift off to sleep. Meanwhile in the dining room, the guys are talking.

Davis: I can't stop thinking about Kari; do you guys think I should ask her out?

Tai is lying on his back with his arms behind his head.

Tai: Davis, if you keep talking about my sister like that I'm going throw you a beating.

Davis: Alright, alright, so what about Yolei? She's kind of nerdy, but her rear is-

Matt: Can we stop talking about the girls, please.

Davis: Oh come on! You don't think they did or are doing the same thing?!

Veemon: Girls always talk when they're together!

Agumon: Is that true Tai?

Tai: Beats me.

Matt: That's not the point; they're not here to defend themselves, so we shouldn't talk about them.

Gabumon: That's right.

Takato and Henry are off by themselves.

Takato: Something the matter Henry?

Henry: We're all tired, Takato. Everyone's counting on us, and I keep thinking, what if we let them down?

Takato: We're going to be okay, we beat the D-Reaper before, and we can do it again.

Henry nods with a grin, but is actually still unsure. He and Takato lie down and the lights are shut off. Next morning comes and the children are confused.

Davis: So, how are we supposed to get to Izumo anyway!?

Biyomon: Well, if I digivolve I could fly across the water, but I doubt I could carry all of you.

Henry: It's alright, Yamaki is coming with a helicopter. But, we still don't know where this cave in Izumo is.

Izzi: Leave that to me…

Tentomon: Izzi's been busy typing away all this time, I'm sure he's found somehting by now!

He clicks a couple of times on his computer.

Izzi: Here, it says that the cave on the southwest side of the island has had the most unusual activity.

The scene changes to the children stepping off the helicopter. The children start down the path towards the southwest.

Mimi: A cave!? I still can't believe we're going inside a cave! It's so creepy!

Palmon: I'll protect you, Mimi.

Mimi: Thanks, Palmon, that makes me feel a little bit better.

Sora: There's nothing to be afraid of, it's not like there are any ghosts in the caves.

Biyomon: You're sure? That's a relief. Brrr

She is craddling her shaking body with her arms.

Cody: Were going to need flashlights…

Tentomon: That's what I'm here for! I'm a walking light bulb!

Armadillomon: Yeah, but watch that charge of yours.

Gabumon: That's right, could you imagine if you ran out of juice in the middle of the cave? I get goosebumps just thinking about it.

Henry: That aside, we still have the problem of getting lost, these caves are pretty big.

Rika: Hello! Why doesn't someone just wait outside the cave?

Davis: And what happens if they get lost too!? Did you think of that little Miss Princess!?

Izzi: I suppose that person could just call Yamaki before going in after us.

Rika gives Davis a mischievous grin, it is her victory.

Davis: Get over it…

Veemon pulls on Davis' sleeve.

Davis: What's the matter Veemon?

Veemon: We're here.

Gabumon: That's the cave?

Davis looks forward.

Tai: That's it alright.

The gang looks up at the large glowing building sticking out of the top of the cave.

Takato: Everybody ready?

Agumon: Ready when you are, Tai! The sooner we get done the sooner we can get some food!

They all nod in agreement.

Takato: Let's go, stick closer Guilmon.

Guilmon: Okay, Takato.

Joe: Wait!

Joe notices a passed out woman next to the cave entrance and runs to her.

Joe: You said somebody should stay out here, so I'm going to stay here and help this lady. Guys…be careful.

Mimi: It's so dark in here.

Izzi: Tentomon.

Tentomon: Shock jog!

The cave lights up from the electricity.

Sora: See Mimi, nothing to be afraid of.

A winged figure suddenly hangs down from the ceiling, obstructing their path.

?: Rrraaaaaaaah!

Rika looks at her digivice.

Digivice: Aubermon, the king of fallen fairy digimon, Mega level. Due to the marital troubles with his wife, QueenFairymon, Aubermon is staying in a cave in the Izumo province. He has been known to slip information to those who know what he wants and actively displays his contempt for Ghoulmon and his soldiers. He has a enlongated peach colored head resembling Daemon with two large brown gazelle horns. He has a black upper body, wearing biker jeans, torn up fairy wings, a demon tail, and magenta fuzz growing in his shoulder area.

Aubermon: Hahahahahha! You children are most unwise if you think you can enter into Ghoulmon's lair without being found out!

*He's laughing because he scared the children.

Rika: You're the unwise one if you don't get out of our way!

Renamon steps forward and stretches out an arm, showing her nails. Aubermon shudders with a sweat drop formed on his head.

Chapter 12

Aubermon: Now, now, I have no intention of fighting! If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will even lead you to the main chamber!

Aubermon attempts to make a warm smile, but no one falls for it.

Renamon: We can't trust you, but we will follow.

Aubermon: Is it because I'm a virus type!? He's one too!

He points at Guilmon.

Guilmon: Who? Me?

Aubermon: Yeah, you! You're a virus type!

Yolei leans forward and makes a pouty face.

Yolei: We get it! Now get moving!

The scene changes to the gang walking on a small path with a deep black abyss below.

Kari: Ah!

The ground breaks off on the right and Kari falls. TK grabs her arm and yanks her back up.

Kari: Thanks, I can't see a thing in here.

Patamon: That was some quick thinking, TK!

Aubermon: Shhh! You do not want to wake Ghoulmon's army, trust me!

Rika: …Auberamon, you've been to many places… haven't you? I mean you know all kinds of digimon, right?

Auberamon glances over his shoulder with his.

Aubermon: Of course, why do you ask?

Rika, looks to her side in embarrassment.

Aubermon: Oh, but of course, you are the "digimon queen", lover of the king of the black ocean.

Rika: Huh!? How did y…

Aubermon: You may not know it, but I was one of the many digimon in line to try to become your partner. But, you picked her! *(His wanting to team up with Rika is what started the quarrel between Aubermon and QueenFairymon.)

He points back with his thumb at Renamon.

Rika: So, d-do you know-…

Aubermon: No, "Pandemoniamon" has not been seen or heard of, by even the many legions of digimon in the Dark Area.

Rika slows down abit and Renamon nudges her from behind.

Renamon: Keep moving Rika. Wraith will come back, he always does...

Aubermon: We're almost there, so if you could shut up the "loud mouth", it would be very much appreciated. *Referring to Davis

Davis: Who are you callin a loud mouth!

Ken puts his hand on Davis shoulder and puts a finger to his lips.

Ken: Shhh.

Yolei smacks Davis in the back of the head.

Yolei: Be quiet!

Davis gives her a dirty look.

Ken: That wasn't necessary…

Aubermon places his hand in the way so the children can't pass.

Aubermon: Once you enter into this cavern, there will be no turning back. Ghoulmon and his servants, the Vilemon, are sleeping in this room. Attacking him now would be the best option.

Aubermon walks into the cavern, the children gasp at the sight of the gigantic silhouette hanging upside-down from the ceiling.

Henry: Ghoulmon.

Aubermon: I'll leave this to you.

Ghoulmon: Will you now?

Aubermon: W-what? No! NO! Aaaaaaaahhhh!

Ghoulmons tail decapitates Aubermon. Ghoulmon falls from the ceiling and onto his feet.

Rika: Aubermon… YOU! You bastard!

Ghoulmon: He had it coming for a long time. He should be grateful, his death was quick and painless; which is more than I can say for you…

Rika: We'll see who will suffer! Digi-armor energize!

Rika swipes the black card and biomerges into BlackSakuyamon.

Ghoulmon: Impressive, but, your light is dwindling and I can see in the dark, how about you?

Tentomon's energy is slowly beginning to reach its limit. The electricity starts to go out bit by bit.

Ghoulmon: Vilemon! Tear the children to shreds in the darkness! Show them the meaning of fear!

Tentomon's light goes out.

Tentomon: I-I'm… heh… s-sorry.

Mimi: I can't see!

Sora hugs her friend. In the mean time the digimon decide to digivovle.

Sora: Its okay, Mimi.

Vilemon: Huhuhuhuh!

Tai: Rrrrr!

Matt: Metalgarurumon! Stop moving and listen to the beating of their wings!

Tai: You too Wargreymon!

Metalgarurumon/ Wargreymon: OK!

The two digimon listen intently and close their eyes. Flap, flap, flap, flap.

Metalgarurumon: (Listen, listen, their moving in circles! One group is moving clock-wise and the other, counter clock-wise. Now!

Both digimon attack at once, one pointing north the other, east.

Metalgarurumon: Grace cross freezer!

Wargreymon: Planet destroyer!

Here this the other digimon join in, aiming at the flapping just above their friends.

Vilemon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ghoulmon: Very good, but can you take me! Yuh!

Ghoulmon transforms into a black version of himself becoming virtually invisible in the dark.

BlackSakuyamon: Enough! Ha!

A huge red spirit fox shoots forward.

Ghoulmon: Oooh, you are strong, perhaps even more powerful than I, but can you hit me? Hahahahah!

Ghoulmon begins to zoom across the caverns at blinding speed. He almost looks like he is teleporting.

Ghoulmon: Death arrow!

The attack hits the ground directly between the digi-destined and tamers, sending the children flying. BlackSakuyamon's patience is wearing very thin and she swings her staff in an erratic fashion.

BlackSakuyamon: Stop moving, damn it! Rrrrrrraaaahhh!

BlackSakuyamon falls to her knees and reverts back into Rika and Renamon.

Ghoulmon: Aw, what's wrong? All tuckered out, little girl?

Rika looks around, but she finds nothing in the darkness. Ghoulmon makes his move and swipes at Rika, but Renamon grabs her and spring boards off Ghoulmon's head in the nick of time. Suddenly there is an explosion of rock and a hammer crashes through the ceiling and hits the ground, causing electricity to light up the cavern. Sora and Mimi nod to each other and step forward.

Sora/ Mimi: Digivolve!

Fairymon: Fairymon!

Garudamon: Garudamon!

Beams of light come down and hit the two digimon.

Fairymon: Fairymon digivolves to, Rosemon!

Garudamon: Garudamon digivolves to, Hououmon!

Joe and Zudomon cheer the girls on from on top of the cave.

Joe: You can do it!

TK: It's just like when we…

Kari: Were in the ring…

Ghoulmon: Urrrh!?

Rosemon: What's the matter? Afraid of the light!?

Even with the rain and cloud outside, the light still hurts Ghoulmon's eyes.

Ghoulmon: Damn, I never imagined that Kamisama would interfere… But, I'll will still be victorious! Hahahahahaaah!

Ghoulmon once again becomes one with the darkness.

Hououmon: Star-light explosion!

Golden grains fall all over the cavern and Ghoulmon is stopped in his tracks and becomes visable once more.

Ghoulmon: Ahhhh!

Ghoulmon reverts back to his previous form.

Rosemon: Thorn whip!

The whip wraps around ghoulmon's arm. Ghoulmon pulls her towards him and smashes her against the floor and proceeds to shoot Hououmon out of the sky.

Ghoulmon: Explosion eye!

Hououmon: Uh!?

Ghoulmon: You see! Even with your new found powers, you are no match for a demon king! Uh! Uhuhaahha!

Ghoulmon falls to his knees and rips the vine whip of his arm.

Ghoulmon: What the hell did you do to me!

Ghoulmon slams his hand down on Rosemon, smashing her into the ground.

Rosemon: Hehhehheh… you're done.

Ghoulmon's pupil shrinks.

Ghoulmon: What do you mean!?

Hououmon: The attack I used on you drained your life force… it won't be long now.

Rosemon: We knew we wouldn't be able to take you head on, so we improvised.

Ghoulmon: No! Stay back!

Rosemon: Rose spear!

Hououmon: Crimson flame!

Ghoulmon: Ahhuhurrrarrrrah!

Data pours out of his wounds. Ghoulmon in a last ditch effort to escape, tries to fly through the hole in the ceiling, but meets rays of sun light.

Ghoulmon: Ahh! Damn sun!

Wargreymon makes a planet destroyer and kicks it at the falling demon.

Ghoulmon: Arrrraaaaaahhhhh!

The demon lord digimon breaks down into data with a blood curdling scream. Just then helicopters are heard in the distance.

Takato: Yamaki! Jeri!

Jeri, Leomon, And Yamaki are hanging off the side of the helicopter waving to their comrades.

Joe: You guys did great!

Sora: We couldn't have done it without you Joe!

Mimi: If it weren't for you, we would still be in the dark…

Izzi: I hate to rain on everybody's parade, but aren't we forgetting a little detail? We never got the Intel we were searching for.

Everyone's faces turn depressed.

Matt: Damn it!

Mimi: I'm sorry; we shouldn't have killed him…

Tai: It's nobody's fault. We all forgot. If you hadn't done what you did; we would all be dead.

Scene changes to the children at Rika's house and Yamaki and Henry's dad are there this time.

: It doesn't matter kids, we got the information we need.

Henry: What do you mean dad?

Yamaki: While you were gone, a building came up in the middle of Shinjuku.

Takato: Where?

: Where else? Where everything started and ended.

Henry: The Hypnos headquarters…

Rika: Nostalgic isn't he? So, what's the plan?

: There isn't much of one. It's up to you kids. The D-Reaper isn't a program anymore, there's nothing.

Yamaki: That isn't entirely true; we still have "that", remember?

Takato: What's "That"?

: Never mind, forget mentioned it. It's not done yet and we don't know if it even works.

Davis: So we're just gonna have to kick his butt the old fashioned way!

Veemon: You tell em Davis!

Rika looks to her side and her eyes become sad.

Rika: (I can't believe Wraith hasn't come back. Where is he?)

Renamon: Is something the matter, Rika?

Rika: No.

She walks away, but Renamon follows her.

Rika: I said I was okay, stop following me!

Renamon: It's Wraith, isn't it?

Rika looks remorseful for yelling at her friend.

Rika: Yeah, I was hoping that with all this data that we have put out there… he would come back.

Chapter 13

The scene changes to the children riding in multiple jeeps toward the old Hypnos building. There are thousands of ChaosGrimmon and about three hundred ExGrimmon standing completely immobile in front of the Towers entrance.

Yamaki: This is as close as we can get you.

Henry: Thanks Mr. Yamaki.

Mr. Wong: Henry, if he ends up being too strong… you come back, understand?

Henry: Hm.

Henry nods.

Tai: This is it.

Mimi: We're almost home!

Yolei: Yeah, I'm sick of this place.

Gatomon: Remember we have to beat him first!

Hawkmon: Yes, Yolei, you are getting quite ahead of yourself.

Armadillomon: Don't worry Cody, I'll protect ya!

Cody: Thanks, Armadillomon.

Davis: Ready, Veemon!?

Veemon: Ready!

The heroes walk in between the rows of enemy digimon, they turn to watch them as they walk toward the doors but don't do anything. A few yards away three shadows continue to watch the Digidestined and Tamers with fascination.

Izzi: Looks like they've been expecting us.

Cody: Why aren't they attacking us?

The children walk into the strange building, resembling Hypnos' two towers. As the children enter, the opening closes. The children spin around.

Ken: Looks like there's no going back.

Wormmon: Well that isn't good…

There is a very loud explosion just outside the doors. It would seem that the Army outside purposely waited for them to go inside before assaulting what's left of Japan. The children look forward and see a staircase floating on nothing.

Takato: Well, there's no turning back…

Takato hesitates at first but then runs up the steps with his eyes shut and arms moving back and forth to feel in front of him. He opens his eyes and looks back.

Takato: I'm okay!

Tai: Alright everyone, let's start the climb.

Tai says with a grin.

Agumon: I'm right behind you Tai!

The children run up the steps and make it to a room. The room looks like a big red mess of cords. It is pumping as if it were a real heart.

Mimi: Eww! Let's hurry through this part!

Izzi: Fascinating, it is actually circulating a blood substitute.

Matt: Tai…

Tai: I know, you'd think the D-Reaper's base would have better security.

Suddenly vines come from the walls and try to grab the children. Eye balls pop open from the walls as the room takes on a life of its own. Izzi, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Kari, Henry, and Davis are grabbed by the tentacles and held against the disgusting wall. Yolei seems fairly calm considering the situation, then and eye opens next to her head and looks directly at her.

Yolei: Eeeeeeeek! Get me off of here! K-ke-en!

Gabumon: Petite fire!

Agumon: Pepper breath!

Biyomon: Spiral twister!

Palmon: Poison ivy!

The attacks hit back the vines, but they refuse to let the children go. Rika looks around and sees one eye after another.

Rika: Renamon! Aim for the eyes!

Renamon: Kohenkyo!

Renamon teleports from eye to eye, clawing at them as she does. The whole room shakes as though the room itself were in terrible pain. The children are dropped. Kari gasps for air while clenching her throat.

Kari: Huuh, Huuh. (Cough)

Gatomon: Are you alright, Kari?!

Tai: Run!

Everyone treads through the red water and up the stairs as the tentacles start to come back.

Takato: Well, these stairs are attached to the building at least.

Henry: I wonder what the next room will be like.

The children make it to the next room. It's looks to be an office building, but it has red windows that can't be seen through and ceilings panels riddled with red veins. Guilmon stares out the window.

Takato: What is it buddy?

Guilmon: Things must be getting really bad, it looks really red outside.

Takato: That's just the windows, buddy!

Guilmon: Oh, okay, that's a relief.

Izzi: Mom!

Izzi's Mom: Izzi! Izzi! Come give your mommy a hug!

Tai grabs him by the arm and holds him back, but he rips himself free and walks up to his mother. Without warning he grabs a pen from one of the desks and jabs it through the side of his mother's head.

Kari: Ah!

Davis: Izzi, what did you do…

Izzi turns his head with a mixture of a frown and a grin.

Izzi: That wasn't my mother. The D-Reaper is trying to mess with our minds. Besides, I never call her "mommy".

He bends down and picks up a red cord that is attached to his "Mother's" back.

Tentomon: Izzi, look watch out!

Izzi: Se-!

She gets up and starts to strangle Izzi.

Agent: You brat! I never loved you! You were always a waste of space, so just die-!

She takes on a corpse like form of Izzi's mother.

Tentomon: Electro shocker!

The agent flies against the wall and splatters into a red substance.

Izzi: Thanks, Tentomon.

Tentomon: No problem, Izzi!

Izzi stands back up.

Izzi: Everyone keep your eyes open, the D-Reaper might try to trick you too. Don't fall for anything you see here.

The children continue to walk through the office. A figure comes from the ceiling. The being has half his body sticking from the ceiling and looks to be a corpse. Rika looks away, her teeth gritted in disgust, it looks just like her father.

Rika: No… you're dead…

Rika closes her eyes and yells.

Rika: Diamond storm!

Renamon nods, throwing herself in front of Rika.

Renamon: Diamond storm!

The attack breaks holes through the phony father in front of Rika.

Renamon: Rika, are you alright?

Rika nods.

Rika: Okay. Let's get out of here.

Kari: Poor Rika, having to see her father like that…

Yolei: This D-Reaper is really starting to make me mad!

The children reach yet another stair case, this one goes up like a spiral and a bloody looking water fall is coming down the center. Ken looks into it.

Ken: Heh… heh… aaaah!

Wormon: What's the matter Ken, are you okay? Ken please answer me!

Ken collapses on the staircase rolling in mental pain. The scene changes to what's going on in his head. All the memories of when he was the digimon emperor are flooding back. It changes quickly to him killing his brother with a pair of scissors

Ken: Ahhhhhhh!

Wormmon: Ken, Ken, wake up!

Yolei walks up to Ken.

Yolei: Forgive me for this!

She slaps him across the face as hard as she can and he seems to have snapped out of it.

Ken: Heh, heh, heh…

His eyes are wide open and his forehead is full of sweat.

Yolei: Are you okay?

Ken: Yeah, yeah, let's go, I'm okay, really.

The children continue to the climb until they reach the next floor. It looks almost as if they have stepped into another dimension. The ground is made of rock and has pink bubbles floating all around. The children keep climbing the spiral stair case.

Patamon: Ooh, what are they? Their pretty.

Henry: Don't touch it; it will dissolve you until nothings left.

Patamon: Ah!

Patamon flies back.

The camera angle pans up to the top of the stair case, where there is a large radiance of blue light. This light is misleading however, because as the children reach the top, they are confronted with a deep darkness, they are trapped inside a sphere made of different colored bands.

Gabumon: It doesn't look like anyone's here.

Gomamon: So we came all the way here for nothing?

Chapter 14

Reapermon: Hahahahahaha!

Reapermon comes down from the ceiling, spinning using his hellish cyclone. The children cringe as they see the monster unfold from its position and stand on its two feet. (Digimon Rumble arena: Biggest dreamer is playing in the background)

Reapermon: You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this!

Reapermon lays his head back.

Reapermon: Kari and TK, and others long time no see. However, you're not the ones I'm interested in at the moment.

The digi-destined look at their three friends, Takato, Henry, and Rika. The digi-destined are immediately pushed outside the sphere.

Tai: Let us in! Bastard! (Tai is bashing his fist against the sphere)

Reapermon: Now that the nuisances are out of the way… hnn… three? There are supposed to be six together, ten if you count the little brats and the puppet girl. All well, I'll deal with them soon enough, ha ha ha.

The scene goes back to the digi-destined outside the sphere.

Tai: Everybody, we have to break through this thing and help out!

Izzi: That would be futile. We should help by destroying the roof of this place.

Davis: What would that accomplish!

Matt: Just hear him out… Izzi.

The scene cuts back to inside the sphere.

Takato: How did you do it?! How did you become a digimon?!

Reapermon: Since you won't be around much longer I suppose I can divulge that information. After you brats defeated me I realized that I would need a different strategy so I graft myself onto a bounty hunters hitlist, consequently becoming a bounty hunter myself, Reapermon! I took many different jobs throughout my career, but when I was offered an opportunity like this I just couldn't turn it down! Enough talking.

Izzi: If we break off the top of this place we could get Jeri and Leomon, Beelzemon, and Ryo and Cyberdramon in here. They stayed outside, remember.

Yolei: How are we supposed to destroy this place!? It's like a whole different world in itself!

Izzi: It only looks that way. If we attack one of the presumed four walls, we might be able to shatter it. Once the others are in we can try to break down the defenses on this sphere. The sphere is where that red liquid we saw earlier is being pumped. The red liquid is carrying data and it is being pumped from the sphere into the D-Reaper. We destroy the sphere, we destroy his power supply.

Tai: Good old Izzi, you're a genius! Alright everyone you heard the man!

The digimon shoot all over the place while their friends are fighting for their lives within the sphere.

Megagargomon: Megagargomon!

Gallantmon: Gallantmon!

BlackSakuyamon: BlackSakuyamon!

Megagargomon: Hn? Why am I?

To the shock of the three tamers Megagargomons usually titanic size has shrunk significantly. He is now roughly only the size of Gallantmon and Sakuyamon.

Reapermon: Do you like it? This is MY WORLD everything is bound by MY LAWS, and the LAW dictates that nothing larger then MY WORLD CAN EXISSSTTTT!

Reapermon moves to his left at blinding speed.

Reaper: Grim slasher!

Reapermon zips straight between the three, slicing the shoulder armor off of Gallantmon and a piece from Megagargomon's leg.

BlackSakuyamon shoots many red spirit foxes toward Reapermon.

Reapermon: Serpent flame purgatory!

The fox spirits fly into the flames and disappear.

Reapermon: Grim slasher!

Reapermon runs toward Megagargomon, but quickly changes course toward Gallantmon instead. Gallantmon throws up his shield and blocks every slash and knocks Reapermon back. Reapermon counters by kicking the shield over Gallantmon's head then strikes.

Reapermon: Grim Slasher!

He slashes Galantmon's chest over and over again. Shards of armor fly around.

Reapermon: Serpent flame purgatory!

Gallantmon: Ahhhhh!

Gallantmon is kicked into the spheres walls. Megagargomon grabs Reapermon and swings him into the air. BlackSakuyamon smashes her staff against his chest and lands on her feet behind him.

Gallantmon: Shield of the just!

The attack hits Reapermon square in the face and chest and he hits the ground or lack thereof. When the smoke clears Reapermon is in his stereotypical position.

Reapermon: Disappointed, come at me again whenever you're ready.

The scene changes back to the digi-destined, who are desperately trying to shatter the wall. Faint cracks can be scene forming.

Tai: Just keep at it! We're almost there!

The building's wall shatters into a million pieces. Reapermon stops fighting and looks up.

Reapermon: What are those brats doing out there?

Megagargomon: Haaaaaaaaaaa!

Megagargomon tackles Reapermon to the ground and fires at close range.

Megagargomon: Giant missile!

Reapermon looks somewhat surprised and blocks with his arms in an X positioning.

Reapermon: Skull whirlwind!

Megagargomon is pulled into the fiery tornado, spinning in circles many times before being flung back to the ground. Megagargomon manages to stand, but his armor is deformed from the intense heat. Just as Reapermon comes out of his fire tornado, BlackSakuyamon dashes toward him and jabs her staff into his stomach.

BlackSakuyamon: Amethyst Mandala!

Reapermon: Urrrahh!

Reapermon flies backward on his back, but jumps back onto his feet in seconds. The scene changes back to the Tai and the gang outside. Yamaki is flying to the roof in a helicopter.

Davis: Alright they made it!

Yamaki: We've been looking everywhere for you guys.

Jeri: Sorry, my dad wouldn't let me leave.

Jeri, Leomon, Beelzemon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon hop off the helicopter and meet the digi-destined.

Tai: Ready?

Jeri and Ryo nod. All digimon are now on their highest evolutions.

Tai/Davis: Fire!

Reapermon ignores the relentless attacks crash against the sphere.

BlackSakuyamon: Spirit Strike!

Reapermon Blocks with his scythe arm, jumps through the flames and kicks BlackSakuyamon in the stomach, proceeding to punch her in the throat.

BlackSakuyamon: (Cheap shot!)

She falls to a knee wheezing; Reapermon takes this time to spin behind her and slash. She blocks by putting her staff behind her head, but Reapermon pull his arm back and knockers her out using the flat end of his scythe arm.

Tai: Izzi, what do we do if he's still too strong to fight after we crack this thing?

Izzi doesn't answer. Reapermon feels a shard fall and hit his shoulder. (Reapermon's den is playing in the background)

Reapermon: No!? Stop!

Reapermon dashes toward the walls of the sphere, but the three tamers grab him by his arms and legs. Light streams through the numerous cracks as the sphere collapses.

Yamaki: Everyone move!

Yamaki is standing in the door frame of the Helicopter, carrying an oddly shaped giant gun of some kind.

Yamaki: I hope this works!

It goes off hiting Reapermon through the chest with a stream of white particles. Yamaki tries to hold onto the gun as long as possible but as it over heats it burns his hands causing him to drop it.

Reapermon: Huh!?Aaahhhhhhh!

Reapermon grips his head as data pours out of his back. Izzi stares intently.

Izzi: He's losing all of the data he's collected.

Reapermon struggles to his feet, smoke his coming off his shoulders from the heat of the impact.

Reapermon: This isn't overrrrr!

He dashes forward and so do WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Reapermon blocks both of their attacks, but the still shrunken Megagargomon attacks from behind. Reapermon counters by shoving his two foes in front away and kicking Megagargomon away with his foot. The two leap back and Justimon zips forward swinging at Reapermon, who immediately jumps back causing the attack to miss. Reapermon swipes his scythe arm trying to decapitate his enemy, but Justimon ducks. Beelzemon and Leomon come from Reapermons Southwest and Southeast and Reapermon spins in a circle with his scythe arm causing them to back off. He quickly retaliates.

Reapermon: Serpent flame Purgatory!

The attack puts a wall of fire between Leomon, Beelzemon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon strong enough to give the heroes pause.

Reapermon: I'm going to take you with me! Skull Whirlwind!

Then without warning Omnimon, Gallantmon, and Justimon come flying forward to brave the flames. Omnimon shoves his blade through the left side of Reapermons rib cage, Gallantmon comes from behind thrusting his lance through the right side of his cheekbone, and Justimon uses his Critical Arm attack on the right side of his pelvis. Yellow data pours from his skeletal body.

Reapermon: RRRkkkkk.

The three pull their weapons out and leap out of the way, all the remaining digimon take this chance to attack with their mightiest attacks.

Beelzemon: Heart Break Shot!

The combined attacks hit the temporarily stund Digimon. Reapermon falls on his back and starts to crawl backwards, all the while more and more data pours from him.

Reapermon: No, how could I lose! Huh… huh…

Reapermon turns around onto all fours only to see a gun barrel aimed at his head point blank. BANG! Reapermon's head shatters into data and his body follows soon after. The data is absorbed.

Takato: No…

(Souleater "Strength" is playing) Pandemoniamon smiles sadistically flapping open his wings sending a huge red pulse wave of energy in all directions. The digimon are immediately turned into digi-eggs. Wraith, now back in his human form, is holding the passed-out Rika in his arms, nuzzling her. Five children appear behind him on the otherside of the huge grey portal. The children look on helplessly, without their digimon as Wraith turns around with his cape blowing in the wind as he enters the portal. The other five follow him soon after, looking at the Digi-destined and Tamers as they do.

Takato: (Damn, there's nothing I could do… it's not fair!) Rikaaaaaaa!

The building starts to shake and Yamaki comes in closer with the helicopter.

Yamaki: This place is about to collapse, get on, quick!

Jeri pulls on Takato's arm with her free hand.

Jeri: Come on Takato! We have to get out of here!

Takato gets on with a grim expression.

Henry: We're all worried about Rika, but we'll get her back. We're all going to help.

Takato: I-I was just so… helpless. I couldn't do anything and she was right there… and, Wraith, I let myself trust him…

Henry: We all did.

The children land and their parents are there to greet them. Everyone is happy until they see Rumiko.

Rumiko: Where is Rika? Rika! Rika, where are you!?

Takato: I'm sorry, Mrs. Nonaka… it's all my fault. Wraith came out of nowhere, he was too strong and… and he took her.

Tai puts his hand on Takato's shoulder.

Tai: Don't worry we can't leave after what we just saw… we're gonna stay here and help you look for her.

Just then a portal open's and a bright light comes from it. The Digi-destined start to float into the sky.

Tai: No! This can't be happening! You can't make us leave… not after what we saw!

The digi-destined disappear into the portal.

Takato: Who are you? I'm sick of all this uncertainty!

Everyone stares at the goggled boy.

Ryo: Who is he talking too?

They stand still and for a time nothing happens, but then…

?: …

Takato: Hunh? W-what are you saying, I can't understand you!

?: I AM THAT I AM, The beginning and the end. Fear not, there will be those who will help you, but they will not be the Digi-destined. Farewell and be strong, all shall be good with you, for I am watching over you.

Takato looks into the sky, watching the sunset.

Takato: (Rika, hold on; we're coming to get you, you, and Wraith… and with a little help, we might just take him down.)

The scene fast forwards to Takato and his friends standing together with the Frontier heroes behind them. The credits role

"Linkin Park: Burn it down" plays

"Nickelback: Edge of a revolution" Plays

Digimon Rumble Arena: Arc 4

Chapter 1

Exhausted breathing can be heard and hurried foot steps echoing through the streets of a city. Lilithmon one of the Seven Great Demon Lords is fleeing from an unseen enemy, wounded, and panic stricken. There is a explosion a few feet behind her and a resulting crash. While running she glances behind her for a second, not daring to stop for even a moment. Lilithmon turns down a path on her right and then her left and stops in her tracks. Pandemoniamon touches down a few feet in front of her. Her eyes go wide with fear as sweat pours down her body and her weak body begins to shake violently. Looking back two large Digimon have appeared from the direction she came from. There is nowhere left to run. Pandemoniamon lifts his gun barrel arm and there is a flash.

Lilithmon: Aaaaaaaah!

The next scene opens with Rika sleeping in a bed.

Rika: Huh? ... Where am I… Wraith!

Rika stands up and walks up to Wraith.

Rika: Where am I? This doesn't look like your mansion…

Wraith: It wouldn't, you've never been here before.

Rika: How did I get here, I remember being knocked out by Reapermon and… where have you been? And why did you bring me here?

Wraith walks up to Rika and strokes her hair.

Wraith: I wanted to see you.

Rika: Where have you been all this time? I know you're the one who gave me this card.

She holds up the black digimon card and Wraith takes it. Seeing no response Rika changes the question.

Rika: What are you planning Wraith?

Wraith: It doesn't matter, all you need to know is... I've already won.

Wraith kisses her, and then opens a portal which pulls Rika through it.

Rika: Wraith, wait!? Wraith!

Wraith: You can't stop me this time, Rika…

Rika blacks out again. She wakes up, blinks her eyes a couple times, and looks to her right.

Seiko: Hello, Rika.

Rika: Grandma?

Seiko: Your home, Rika… I found you passed out in the garden.

Rika: Where's mom?

Seiko: At work of course. We both have been worried about you, you know.

Rika: I have to go grandma.

Seiko: Already?

Rika nods.

Rika: The guys need to know I'm ok.

While Rika is running to the meeting place, Renamon drops from the sky proceeding to run alongside her. Rika nods at Renamon. The scene changes to the gang meeting on a sidewalk.

Takato: Rika!

Takato runs up to Rika and hugs her, but she quickly pushes him away.

Rika: What the heck's the matter with you!?

Takato: Sorry, I guess I got a little over excited.

Henry: It's good to see you.

Rika: So what's happened while I was gone?

Henry: Well…

The scene changes to the Tamers sitting in Takato's kitchen.

Rika: So, I got knocked out, Wraith took me, and now we have to stop him and his generals from taking over the world.

Henry: Yes, that's what the voice told us.

Takato: Rika, could you tell us a little more about the place where you woke up?

She shakes her head back and forth.

Rika: ... It was dark, really dark-

A booming voice talks to the children through telepathy. They put their hands over their ears in an attempt at muffling out some of the sound.

Henry: Did you guys hear that?

Rika: Yeah.

Takato: I guess we can't argue with that, ready?

Guilmon: How are we going to go to the digital world, Takato?

Takato: Don't worry about that, I got a plan.

The children sneak inside Guilmon's old home and dig their way to the portal. They all stare intently.

Rika/Henry: Wow…

The children look each other in the eyes and jump into the worm hole.

All: Ahhhhhh!

They fall head first into a sandy beach.

Rika: Peh!

Takato: I don't remember that happening before.

Henry: Uh, guys, this isn't the same digital world we were in before.

Takato: OK, so we don't know where we are, but we have been in this kind of situation before. Let's just look around to get to know our surroundings.

Terriermon: Getting lost in a jungle, sounds like fun! I'll follow you anywhere, chief!

Henry: Watch it smartass.

Terriermon: Sheesh! Lighten up!

(Digimon Rumble arena: "Dangerous forest" is playing in the background)

Guilmon: What are we looking for, Takato?

Takato: We're just trying to find out what this island looks like.

Guilmon: I knew that, silly! I mean are we looking for people or digimon!

Takato: Oh, yeah, I guess "The voice" never told us whether the help was other tamers or digimon…

Rika: (Oh, my back!) Goggle-head you sure can be dense at times.

Rika says still hunched over, a hand against her back.

Terriermon: You don't say?

Henry glares at his companion.

Takato: What do you say that for, Rika!?

Rika: "God"...

Takato: Hnm?

Rika: The "Voice", that was Kamisama. Wraith, he told me about him, he called him "God", it's an English word.

Takato: Like the one from the West?

Guilmon: Who's Kamisama?

Henry: It's the Supreme Being that the Jewish people and Israel worship. According to a very old book, it created us and the whole universe.

Terriermon: So someone created humans like the humans created us?

Henry: You were created by my dad and the the "Monster Makers"using data and computers. Kamisama on the other hand, supposedly made us out of matter or dust after he created the earth.

Renamon: …

Rika: What's the matter, Renamon?

Renamon: Before I met you, I traveled across the Digital World and during that time, I heard a story. The Real World and Digital World were created by a god, the humans simply connected the two, or so the legend goes anyway…

*The Tamers digital world is just one of many "Servers". A Server is a single Digital World/Digital Universe while the "Network" is the entire Digital Multiverse. The entire Network has only one Dark Area. So did the "Monster makers" make THIS digital world? Yes.* More info go to bottom.

All: Hnm…

Guilmon: What's matter?

Henry: Think of it as our "data".

The tamers are walking inside the forest a couple inches from the beach.

Rika: So, how exactly are we supposed to find this "Aide"?

Suddenly a little boy comes running out of the bushes screaming, ramming into Rika while doing so. He falls on his rear and is immediately followed by an overweight boy who trips and falls on the smaller child.

Chapter 2

JP: Whoaaa!

Tommy: Get off! You're crushing me!

The two scramble to their feet and run right passed the Tamers.

Rika: Watch where you're going!

Tommy turns his head.

Tommy: Sorry!

Terriermon: You know these kids could be the help, Henry.

Henry: Good point. What are you guys running from?

The bushes and trees that the boys ran out from shake and a Kuwagamon flies passed the tamers and follows the two kids.

Takato: Let's help them out.

Guilmon: Right!

The tamers run in the direction of the Kuwagamon and find it cornering the two children by a cliff.

Henry: We have to act fast!

Suddenly…

JP/ Tommy: Digi-armor energize!

JP: Beetlemon! Thunder fist!

Tommy: Kumamon! Blizzard blaster!

The Kuwagamon falls on its back and turns into data. The tamers watch on with wide eyes at the sight of people turning into digimon without even having a digimon to bond with.

Henry: That's definitely them.

Guilmon: Are you guys, ok?

The two turn back into their human forms and run to the tamers. JP gets hearts in his eyes and reaches his arms out to hug Rika with his lips puckered, but she moves to the side and punches him on the head downward leaving him twitching on the ground.

Rika: In your dreams chubs.

JP: What an ice queen.

Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon make awkward smiles.

Tommy: Wow, you're really pretty ma'am.

Tommy says shyly.

Rika: Hnm!

The scene changes to the tamers and their two new friends walking through the jungle. JP has his hands behind his head and is looking up.

JP: Yeah, so, we don't know why we are here or where we are for that matter.

Tommy: We all just woke up here three weeks ago.

Henry: We might be able to explain that; we were told to come here by Kamisama, so we could find people to aid us on our journey.

JP: You were sent here by Kamisama, right. You hearin this Tommy?!(Sarcastic)

Tommy: Maybe they were, we don't know.

JP: Huh!?

Tommy: I mean we fought an angel digimon, didn't we?

JP: Heh, I guess I believe you too. The others are at the camp, you can meet them there.

Takato: What did you guys do to make that Kuwagamon angry?

Tommy: We were looking for food and when I grabbed for an apple, I kinda grabbed its pincer.

He chuckles.

JP: Here we are.

The camp has tipi's set up and a fire going.

JP: Hey, where is everybody?

The children walk past one of the tipis, when Koji and Takuya jump out swinging a stick.

All: Ahhhh!

The two stop mid-swing.

Takuya: Oh, it's you guys…who are you?

He points the stick at the tamers. Rika smacks the stick out of his hand.

Rika: Get that stick out of my face!

Takuya: Sorry! Sorry!

A sweat forms on his head.

Koji: So who are you guys?

Takato: We are digimon tamers, my name is Takato, his name is Henry, her name is Rika and these are our partners, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon.

Rika: Why did you swing at us!?

Takuya: I said I was sorry, didn't I?!

Koji: Our friend Zoe was taken by a horde of Orgemon and we heard unfamiliar voices, so we attacked.

Koichi comes out from behind the same tipis.

Koichi: I told you they sounded human.

Koji: Well sorry…I just didn't believe you.

Koichi: Gee thanks. You guys hungry?

Guilmon: Yay, food, I'm starving!

Terriermon: I could use a sandwich!

Terriermon starts waving on his partners shoulder.

Takato: I guess we're all hungry.

Takato says with his hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. The scene changes to the children sitting around the fire and eating meat apples and drinking water.

Takuya: Over course we'll help, but first you need to help us save Zoe.

Terriermon is chomping his apple.

Terriermon: Wow! This is better than a sandwich! It tastes just like steak!

JP: They were told by Kamisama that we are going to help them.

Frontier kids laugh.

Guilmon: Takato, their laughing, I don't think they believe us.

Takuya: You're serious?

The tamers eyes are as cold as stone as they nod.

Takuya: Wow!

Guilmon grabs the entire apple and scarfs it down until his face turns blue.

Guilmon: Ah… ah… ah! Gulg!

He finally manages to swallow the apple.

Takato: Chew your food, buddy…

Guilmon: Okay.

Takuya: We should get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

JP: Rika, you can use my tipi.

Rika and Renamon ignore JP and go inside a tipi and close the flaps behind them.

Takato: That's our Rika, we've known her for years now and she still doesn't trust us enough to sleep in the same room.

The screen turns black. The next scene shows the children walking together.

Chapter 3

Takuya: Alright, everybody split up and look for Zoe. Last we saw her she was taken by a pack of Ogremon and one huge Ogre digimon.

Takuya and Takato are in the first group. Henry, Tommy, and Rika are the second and Koji, Koichi, and JP are the third. The scene changes to Henry's group.

Tommy: Where are we going to check first?

Henry: Takuya said Zoe was taken by a group of ogre's and there leader was an Ogre, only bigger, right? Well, I think this sounds a lot like the story of Raiko and Shuten Douji, so we should probably start by looking for a pagoda or fortress.

Takato: So, um, where do Ogremon live anyway?

Takuya: Beats me; underground or a cave maybe.

Guilmon: How are we supposed to check underground, Takato?

Takato: Well, I suppose if there are no Ogremon in a cave, we can keep moving until we find a passage or something.

Later…

JP: How much longer do we have to look? We've circled this stupid island like twelve times already!

Koji: Quit complaining, you want to find Zoe don't you?

Koichi: Besides the quicker we find Zoe the quicker we help the others and then we might be able to go home.

Three hours have passed and the team has regrouped.

Takuya: Anything?

Koji: Nichts.

Takuya: And you?

Henry nods.

Henry: We've searched all places except one, the ravine on the north side of the island. We didn't want to check it out without everyone being there.

The scene changes to the children lying on their stomachs and looking through pair of binoculars.

Takuya: I can't see a thing! Come on!

He motions with his arm for everyone to follow as he slides down the ravine. He again looks through the binoculars and sees digimon guarding the pagoda, a bunch of Bakemon and something new. The digivice comes up.

Digivice: Buramon, a rookie level ghost digimon.

*It looks like a red lantern ghost with orange eyes, a pointed head, drool, and tassels coming from under its sheet. Henry lies down next to Takuya and takes the binoculars, aiming them at a window. An army of roughly twenty Ogremon is inside and they seem to be getting drunk.

Koji: You guys see anything?

Henry: No sign of Zoe, but…

The digivice comes up as Henry sees the titanic leader of the Ogremon blushing as he takes a gulp from a wooden sake glass.

Digivice: Shutenmon, a mega level ogre digimon and Overlord of all Ogremon.

He is massive in height, black skinned, has flowing red hair, Bakemon teeth, golden/silver armor, and a muscular build. His black face is blushed from the alcohol. His eyes are white and his head is built more proportionately than Ogremon only vaguely resembling them .

Shutenmon: Hah! More sake!

He looks over at a cage where the naked Zoe is being held.

Shuten: Ah, how bout you cutie, would you like something to drink.

Zoe: No I wouldn't! What I would like is my clothes back!

She says while covering herself.

Ogremon: Boss, how much longer are we going to hold onto this girl?

Shutenmon: Who cares… the king of the dark ocean's general promised a big payoff as long as we keep her from fighting.

Shutenmon takes a finger and pokes it through the cage to try and tickle Zoe, much to her dismay.

Zoe: Don't touch me!

Shutenmon takes another swig.

Shutenmon: Hahaha, you're so sexy when you're angry.

Zoe turns even redder and covers herself more tightly. There is a tall humanoid shadow standing eerily in the corner of the scene goes back outside. They tip toe even closer to the pagoda and Henry waves for everyone to move to the other side so they could ambush the weak rookie levels.

Takato: Now!

The Renamon and Guilmon attack first.

Guilmon: Pyro sphere!

Renamon: Diamond storm!

Bakemon/Buramon: HAck!

They shatter into data and the other two look at their deleted compatriots. Soon after Agunimon jumps into the air and spikes the other Bakemon like volleyball. Lobomon runs stealthily toward the second Shocked Buramon.

Lobomon: Lobo kendo!

Buramon: Ahhh!

The second Buramon breaks into four parts before shattering.

JP: Hold on Zoe, we're coming.

Ogremon: You hear something?

Other Ogremon: That's the sake talking, stupid.

Henry: Now most of the work has been done for us.

Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

Henry: Haven't any of you heard of the story of Raiko and Shuten Douji?! (Sigh)…they're drunk, so we have the upper hand, let's attack!

The front doors break off the hinges and splinter. The drunken Ogremons heads turn towards the doors.

Rapidmon: Rapid fire!

Lobomon runs out from behind him and slices through multiple ogremom. The Ogremon in desperation try to wake their hung over master.

Shutenmon: Hn? ... Who?!

Ogremon: Boss, they've come for the girl!

Wargrowlmon bashes through the wall.

Shutenmon: Aw, do you have to tear up my house!

Wargrowlmon: Atomic blaster!

Three of the Ogremon cluster together in an attempt to hold off the tamers.

Three Ogremon: Oh, crap…

The three turn to data; Lobomon reaches Shutenmon and the table on which the cage is located.

*There are tens of Ogremon running around goofily in the background.

Lobomon: You let Zoe go n- (Digimon Rumble arena: "Mini-game madness" is playing in the background)

Lobomon looks over at the cage and sees a naked Zoe in her "full glory." He blushes as he stares at her, unable to stop his lustful gaze. Zoe moves farther back into the cage and covers her privates.

Zoe: Are you going to help me or just stand there staring like an idiot!

She yells with blood rushing to her cheeks. Shutenmon stumbles to his feet and the leftover Ogremon hide behind his throne.

Shutenmon: I'm not giving up my beloved. You're going have to take her from me!

The other boys stop and look at the nude girl before them. Rika runs to the cage and opens it while Renamon stands in front of it in order to give the humiliated Zoe some privacy.

Rika: (Boys are so pathetic.) Here put this around you.

She hands Zoe part of the table cloth. Agunimon runs to the right side of the pagoda and grabs the tossed aside digivice and throws it to Renamon.

Takuya: Catch!

Renamon hands it to Zoe, who immediately digivolves.

Zoe: Digi-armor energize!

Zoe: Kazemon!

Shutenmon: Hunh!?… You look different, babe, but I gotta say, not bad!

Kazemon: Pay back, JERK! Roseo Temporale!

Shutenmon: Uhuhah… errr.

Shutenmon falls backward onto the wooden floor boards.

Kazemon: That was easy…

Koichi: He's drunk after all…

They all stare at the snoring Shutenmon and then at the remaining Ogremon.

Ogremon: AH!

Chapter 4

They run through the back exit and disappear into the distance. Zoe walks up to her friends and slaps them each hard across the face.

Zoe: That's for standing there gawking rather than helping me!

The scene changes to the children walking back to the camp site in the dark. Zoe is sticking by Rika and Renamon so she doesn't have to face the boys.

Renamon: Zoe, why were you naked?

Zoe: I was getting dressed when they took me and well, Shutenmon didn't care. I know them seeing me naked was unavoidable, but what really makes me angry is that they stood there gawking instead of helping me.

Rika: You can't expect anything from guys, their all perverts; I'm surprised that you have trusted them this long.

Zoe: Their actually good guys, they wouldn't peep on purpose. What about you? Aren't you the only girl in your trio?

Rika's face turns a little red.

Rika: They wouldn't do that… and besides they know if they did, I'd kick their ASSES!

She says with a kicking her leg into the air.

JP: Guys what did you do?

JP whispers to Takuya and Koji.

Tommy: Yeah, she seems PRETTY mad.

Takuya keeps looking forward with his hands on the back of his head.

Takuya: We saw her naked.

Takuya declares with a large grin.

JP: No way!

Tommy: Did she hit you?

Takuya: Yeah… but it was worth it!

His grin grows even bigger. They reach the camp site.

Tommy: You're lucky...

Zoe: Finally! I can get dressed!

She runs into a tipi and comes out fully clothed.

Zoe: Night everybody, I'm sorry for hitting you.

Takuya: Its ok, we deserved it.

Everyone goes to their respective tipis to sleep. Next morning Takuya's team and the tamers wake up to an unplugged TV sitting in the middle of the camp site.

Takuya: Huh?

Tommy: Oh boy, a TV!

JP: There's no outlet, Tommy…

JP says in a light mocking tone.

Tommy: Aw!

Takato walks closer to the TV and spins the nob as his friends come up behind him. Much to their surprise it turns on.

Tamers: Huh!?

Takato: Is that…

Henry: Shinjuku.

Takuya: Where?

Guilmon: Home!

Rika: Aren't you guys forgetting something? Where did the TV come from in the first place!

Without warning the tamers and frontier warriors are pulled into the TV. Takuya blinks a few times.

Takuya: Hn, my head. Whoa!

Zoe sits up in the grassy field next to a river.

Zoe: Where are we? …

Takato: Home! Come on guys, we'll show you around.

Terriermon: Henry, where are these guy's gonna stay? That new apartment your dad bought is tight enough.

Henry: Hey, Takato! Where are they going to be staying!

Rika: Yeah, where are they going to stay?

Takato looks nervously at Rika.

Takato: I kinda thought they would stay at your place like last time!

Rika: Hnmph…

Renamon: Rika, your house is more than big enough, besides your grandmother has been feeling lonely without the Digi-destined.

Koji: Digi who?

Terriermon turns his head around.

Terriermon: They're the friends who helped us out before we met you guys!

Koji: Hm.

Koichi: Right, we never asked. What is it that we're going to help you with?

Guilmon: Wraith.

Koichi: What's a wraith?

Henry: Wraith is the King of the Dark Ocean and the one we need to beat.

Terriermon: And Rika's boyfriend!

Rika turns cherry red as she looks away from the prying eyes.

JP: Boyfriend! Awe man…

Tommy: Awe…

The screen goes from Tommy to JP, their hopes have been shattered. Zoe looks at her friends.

Zoe: You two were thinking of something perverted weren't you!?

Zoe leans forward and grimaces with her hands on her hips.

JP: What!? N-no! We weren't!

Tommy: That's right!

The two declare, hands waving crazily in front of them.

Zoe: You better not!

Guilmon: Takato?

Takato: Yeah?

Guilmon: What's a pervert?

Takato smiles awkwardly, trying yo laugh off the question.

Takato: Well you see... the thing is-

Kojii: If he's Rika's boyfriend, what is he fighting you guys for?!

Rika: His passed…

Rika states with heat filling her cheeks.

Zoe: So romantic!

The team finally makes it to Rika's house.

All: It's huge!

Terriermon: Where does that sound familiar?

Henry looks back at his furry shoulder partner and enters Rika's house.

Zoe: An indoor garden!

Zoe screams with delight and stars in her eyes, her hands clasping one another and arms close together. Seiko comes into the room.

Seiko: Oh, more friends, I see. Please follow me, I'll show you were you will be staying. Oh, and do please stay away from Rika's room, it's the one over there. She doesn't like people going through her things.

Seiko points to the slide door.

Henry: Huh? Yeah, ok Dad.

The phone closes with a clap.

Takato: What was that about?

Henry: Dad and Yamaki think they might have found something; their coming over in a couple minutes.

Takuya, JP, and Tommy slink away from the tour and walk toward Rika's door.

Renamon: Looking for something?

Renamon is behind them with her arms crossed and a look that just screams "Move your ass."

All: Aiihhhh!?

Takuya: W-we weren't doing anything! We just wanted to see why she didn't want us in there!

JP and Tommy nod with nervous grins. Renamon opens the slide door.

Renamon: See? Nothing, Rika just likes privacy.

Takuya: Oh, uh, OK! Let's go guys, haha!

Takuya pushes his friends forward and runs around the corner.

Tommy: Man, she's scary!

Tommy declares while taking in huge breaths of air. The front door opens and Suzie runs to her brother.

Chapter 5

Suzie: Henwy!

Henry: Hey, Suzie!

He embraces his beloved little sister.

Suzie: I missed you big bwothew!

Henry goes on one knee and pats his sister on the head.

Henry: Me too.

He smiles and looks up to see his Dad and Yamaki come in the door. Henry's face turns serious.

Henry: Suzie, go play.

Suzie: K! Let's go Lopmon!

Takato, Henry, and Rika sit down in the living room. The frontier warriors walk into the room, Mr. Wong looks over.

Mr. Wong: Ah, you must be my son's new friends, come sit down.

Tommy: Ok!

Tommy says as he runs up to the couch and plops himself down next to Mister Wong.

Henry: Dad.

Mr. Wong: OK, Yamaki and I have found out that four new children have signed to attend your school. They're names are Amaya Fukui, Isamu Sato, Toshiaki Matsushita, and Nori Obata. Isn't it strange? Why would four students enroll half way through the year? It doesn't make sense.

*Obviously their names would be read surname first, and first name second in Japanese, but that just wouldn't sound right.

Takuya: So, what does that have to do with anything?!

Takuya announces with his eyes shut and his arms in an "I don't know" type of positioning.

Henry: When we saw Wraith, he had subordinates standing behind him. But, where is the fifth and can we trust that these are even their real names?

Henry says contemplating with two fingers and his thumb covering his mouth.

Koji: And you think these kids were sent to spy on you in school?

Takato: Yeah.

Rika: They would probably want us to know who they are. How arrogant.

Yamaki: Not many children have been attending school lately due to the D-Reaper's attacks on the city.

The frontier gang looks at each other.

Koji: You guys have been through a lot, haven't you?

Rika: Naturally… adults are useless.

Takuya: We'll help if we can.

Takato: We're going to need you to help take out these generals in the digital world and real world.

They all nod with serious expressions.

Mr. Wong: I'm sorry, but that's all we have, I wish we could be more useful. Suzie! It's time to go!

His daughter comes running holding Lopmon above her head by the ears.

Suzie: Awe! Can't I stay here, papa! This place is huge!

Mr. Wong: Well…

Henry: Its OK dad, I'll watch Suzie if she stays.

Mr. Wong: OK, have fun Suzie.

Mr. Wong pats his daughters head and smiles back at her as he leaves.

Suzie: Let's go play!

She grabs Tommy by the hand and pulls him along.

Tommy: Uh, um, OK.

He mumbles red in the face. The scene changes to Henry walking passed a slide door when he hears whispering.

Suzie: I'll show you mine if you show me yours…

Tommy: OK.

Henry looks over his shoulder at Terriermon.

Terriermon: That doesn't sound good.

Henry slams the door open.

Henry: Stay away from my sister you little… uh…

Henry sees that his sister is merely showing him her digivce and he stares at Henry with a bewildered look.

Terriermon: Ha, ha, fail! Ha, ha, ahah!

Terriermon falls to the ground rolling around in laughter. Henry looks at the two with complete embarrassment.

Suzie: Big bwothew, what's the mattew?

Henry: Ah, nothing! Nothing! I'll just take Terriermon and go now.

Henry calmly closes the door.

Terriermon: You should have seen your face!

Rika is leaning against the wall in the dark.

Henry: Where's Takato?

Rika: He went home already.

Henry: Rika… when the time comes, will you be able to do what it takes to stop Wraith?

Rika: Don't worry about me…

Rika walks into a dark hall and enters her room. Henry stares uneasily at the darkened hallway. Zoe is in her sleeping bag and sits up.

Zoe: Hey Rika, hope you don't mind, your mom told me we could sleep together.

Rika: It's fine.

With that Zoe lies down and closes her eyes.

Henry: Let's get some sleep Terriermon.

Henry goes to the dining room, where the other guys are staying and sees his sister and Tommy sleeping together in one sleeping bag eith their hands clasped together.

Henry: Hm!?

Terriermon: That's gonna give me nightmares…

The scene changes to Rika buttoning her pajamas, when she sees a silhouette on her right side. Wraith is standing in front of the right wall.

Rika: Wraith.

Wraith walks up to her.

Rika: Wraith, wha…

Wraith pulls Rika into his arms but quickly pull away, their blushing faces hidden in the dark. Rika looks over her shoulder to make sure that Zoey was still asleep and turns back to Wraith.

Rika: Why do you have to do this, Wraith?

Wraith: You and I don't see things the same way. You do what you have too, even if it means taking me down…

Wraith turns away and starts to make a portal, when Rika catches his arm. Rika gets into her sleeping bag and motions him to lie down next to her. Wraith lies down and takes her hand. Rika smiles at him as they look at each other in the dark. She starts to sing, watching Wraith fall sleep.

Chapter 6

Next morning Rika wakes up and looks to her left, but Wraith is no longer there.

Zoe: Morning!

Rika nods. The scene then changes to the tamers going through the gate to school.

Takuya: Don't worry! We'll look for the fifth general!

Koji: And how are we going to do that exactly?

Takuya: Well, this place is pretty big and I was thinking we should go site seeing.

Zoe: I'm not sure that that's what we should be doing.

JP: The generals already know we're here, right? So…

Tommy: They'll look for us instead of us looking for them!

Takuya: Right!

Koichi: Sounds like a plan.

Zoe: Oh, and we can meet back here!

The frontier warriors split up to their own devices.

Zoe: I can't wait to see what kind of dresses this world has!

JP: Let's check out the fair!

Tommy, Takuya and JP dart off together.

Koji: Come on Koichi; let's find an arcade or something.

JP and Tommy run from stand to stand, trying all the food, while Takuya spends his time shooting targets with a water pistol. The scene changes to Zoe at the clothing store. She picks two dresses off the hangers and puts them in front of her chest.

Zoe: Hnm, there's so many people here, I didn't really think about it before, but that fifth general could attack me at any time. And he could be anyone…

The scene changes back to the fair, where Tommy is riding a twirling rocket ride. JP is testing his strength and slams the hammer down on the weight as hard as he can; it reaches 6 out of ten.

Tommy: Man, I'm thirsty! One oolong iced tea please!

He takes the iced tea.

Tommy: Thanks!

He walks to Takuya, while slurping from the straw.

Tommy: You're still playing that game?

Takuya: Hey, I'm doing great! Don't break my concentration…

He continues shooting in the shooting gallery stand. Tommy looks passed Takuya and sees a small blonde haired girl licking a lollipop, she's staring at him. The scene changes to the tamers, who are at school, trying to find the four general's and keep their wits about them. They are sitting in class, lying in wait for the general to show his face.

Mrs. Fujiyama: Class we have a new student today, so I want you to make her feel at home, OK? Her name is Amaya Fukui and she's a transfer student.

A pink haired girl with glasses is standing in front of the class, dressed in the same brand of suite that Ken would wear. Amaya walks toward her seat with her head down, but suddenly jerks up and gives Takato a malicious if not downright insane look before sitting down.

Takato: I've got a bad feeling about this.

He mumbles as him and his friends give each other looks of mutual understanding. The scene changes to the three standing against a wall between classes.

Rika: So we've met one of Wraith's general's…

Henry: It's a start.

Takato: Everyone, be careful, I don't want anyone getting hurt.

A boy with long white hair walks by and frowns at the three. The tamers look back at him as he passes.

Jeri: Hi, Takato! Did you guys hear about the new students that came!?

Takato: Yeah, we did, Jeri…about the students… don't go near them.

Jeri: Why? That wouldn't be very nice Takato!

Henry: They work for Wraith, Jeri.

Jeri: Well, maybe I can become friends with them.

Rika: Listen to Goggles this time, Jeri.

Jeri: Ok…By-bye.

Takato starts to walk down the hall to his next class, when Amaya comes out of the girl's bathroom, this time donning a mask like when they first met. Screaming can be heard from the bathroom as the wall starts to crumble. The digimon is so tall that its head can't even be seen because it broke through the ceiling into the second floor.

Takato: Wah!?

The digivce comes up.

Digivice: Phelesmon, an Ultimate level demon digimon.

Phelesmon walks forward, stopping right behind Amaya, destroying the ceiling as he walks.

Takato: How could you start a fight in the middle of the school!?

Amaya: I don't care as long as I kill you. Hahaahah!

Wargrowlmon: Raaaaaaaah! I'll protect you Takato!

Wargrowlmon bashes through a wall and children scramble to get away from both monsters.

Takato: Wargrowlmon! You can't just come to school and bust through a wall!

Wargrowlmon: Sorry…

Amaya: Tear the dragon to shreds!

The scene goes back to the frontier warriors, where Tommy is looking at a strange girl who has been watching him and Takuya intently.

Tommy: Uh… can I help you with something?

Takuya stops shooting and looks to his left.

Takuya: Oh, I didn't see you there, are you waiting for a turn?

The little pigtailed girl stops licking her lollipop and smiles. The camera zooms closely to her mouth.

Hiromi: I know a much better game we can play.

Takuya: Huh?

Suddenly something round and black comes from what seems to be a digivice and rolls after them. Takuya grabs Tommy's arm and starts running toward JP who has been playing a tossing game.

JP: Hey, what are you guys running from?

The two completely ignore JP and run right passed him.

Takuya: Just run stupid!

Takuya yells back.

JP: Who-a!

JP catches up to the other two.

JP: Is that a giant ball?! Thanks for the warning by the way!

JP says in an obvious sarcastic voice.

Takuya: Sor-ry! I was a little busy RUNNING!

The children keep running until they see alley.

Takuya: In here!

The ball suddenly stops and uncurls into its true form, WaruMonzaemon. It looks right then left and then right again. Hiromi hops on the giant WaruMonzaemon's back. Takuya peeks around the corner.

Takuya: It's a WaruMonzaemon!

JP: What!? That thing's got to be three times the size of a normal one!

Hiromi: What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me!?

Tommy: She calls this playing?

Hiromi: Found ya!

All: Ah!

The children turn around to see that there is a wall.

JP: Great now what!?

Takuya: I'm still thinking.

Tommy: Think faster!

Hiromi: Sorry you have to die, but, if you would just let Onii-chan kill all those mean grown-ups, you wouldn't have to.

WaruMonzaemon: Bear claw!

The kids dodge as its fist digs into the pavement.

All: Digi-armor energize!

Agunimon: Agunimon!

Beetlemon: Beetlemon!

Kumamon: Kumamon!

Lobomon: Howling laser!

Loweemon: Shadow meteor!

WaruMonzaemon: Uh?

Two attacks hit WaruMonzaemon in the back.

Lobomon: We didn't even scratch'em!

WaruMonazemon: Heart break attack!

Kumamon: Huh? What's this?

Kumamon pokes the heart.

Agunimon: Don't!

Kumamon sits down and starts rocking back and forth.

Kumamon: What's the point, die today or die later, might as well get it over with…

Lobomon: Aim for the balloons!

The team works together to pop all the ballons.

Agunimon: Heh… heh… that… was… a pain.

WaruMonzaemon starts to stomp his feet like a petchulant child.

Hiromi: Awe! That's no fun! You made WaruMonazaemon mad! Hn?

Hiromi looks over her shoulder; sirens can be heard a couple blocks away. An echoing voice seems to be chastising Hiromi. Pandemoniamon is floating in the sky, Wraith seems to be using him as a loud speaker.

Wraith: You have to leave, the police are coming.

Hiromi: But, onii-chan! I'm not afraid of the police!

Wraith: Hiromi, this is not the mission I assigned to you! Stop wasting time with these weaklings and go to Chiyoda like I ordered!

*Everyone thinks the Dark Arms was destroyed when Orphan attacked Shinjuku. The authorities think these are simply random occurences.

Hiromi: Awww! Now onii-chan's mad at me! Next time I'll really make you hurt!

WaruMonazaemon jumps from building to building and disappears into a black hole.

Chapter 7

The scene returns to Takato and Amaya at the school.

Phelesmon: Black statue!

Takato: Dodge it Wargrowlmon!

He manages to evade the bulk of the attack.

Wargrowlmon: Huh!? Crap!

His left arm has turned rock solid.

Phelesmon: Black statue!

The attack hits Wargrowlmon's right leg.

Amaya: You're looking a little slow, are you feeling ok? Hahahahah! Finish him!

Phelesmon dashes forward and thrusts his pitch fork at his prey. Wargrowlmon moves slightly to the right and catches it between his arm-pit.

Wargrowlmon: Atomic blaster!

Phelesmon: Let go! Errr.

Phelesmon skids backward, but is otherwise unharmed.

Takato: (This is bad… this digimon is way bigger than it should be and its defense is off the charts…)

Amaya: Congratulations, you're the first to actually hit my Phelesmon.

Takato: Oh, we'll do much more than that! Digivolve Wargrowlmon!

Gallantmon: Gallantmon! (Even in mega form, we're not strong enough to beat it, even though it's only an ultimate. This isn't going to be easy.)

Amaya: Oooh, impressive!

Gallantmon: Lightning joust!

Amaya: Counter it.

Phelesmon and Gallantmon fight pitch fork vs sword. Phelesmon jabs with his pitch fork, but Gallantmon clubs the pitch fork toward the ground, getting it stuck in the floor.

Gallantmon: Shield of the just!

Before the attack can fully charge, Phelesmon attacks.

Phelesmon: Demon's shout!

The camera goes inside to show Takato screaming.

Takato: Ahaahhaaaaaaaahh! It's scrambling my brain!

Amaya: Stop!

Amaya stops moving and listens to more police sirens closing in in the distance. She turns around.

Amaya: Let's go Phelesmon; I'm not in the mood for fighting the police.

Gallantmon: You're not going anywhere! Lightning joust!

Phelesmon turns around and slaps Gallantmon against the wall. Both disappear inside a black hole. Gallantmon falls onto his knees and separates.

Takato: Dang it!

The scene changes to the five general's sitting around in a random house in the dark area. Hiromi is sitting on the arm of the couch; pretzel legged with her arms behind her head.

Hiromi: If the boss hadn't stopped me, those frontier losers wouldn't have had a chance.

Isamu: Maybe he should have sent a man to do the job, aye, Nori.

The white haired boy from school this time donning a purple cape blinks, but says nothing.

Toshiaki: As talkative as ever I see.

A boy with red goggles comes into the room smiling.

Isamu: Your late, Amaya.

Amaya comes down the stairs.

Amaya: Excuse me, but I'VE been upstairs the whole time.

Isamu: Haha.

They all look straight ahead as Wraith enters via a black hole. Hiromi runs up to him and hugs his leg.

Hiromi: Onii-chan!

Wraith's cold eyes give a clear message and Hiromi plops back down in her seat on the couch.

Hiromi: So, what are we doing now onii-chan?

Nori: You know the boss doesn't like you calling him that…

Isamu: He speaks!

Nori steps back again.

Wraith: Toshiaki, you're up next…

Isamu smiles.

Wraith: Attack Mushroomon Village, rumor has it Barbamon has been spotted there in the digital world. And this will most likely catch the "their"attention so be careful. Nori I want you to attack the Shinjuku Park, it will keep them busy, and Isamu, aid Toshiaki. Each of you will be given ten digimon as your soldiers; they're dispensable, so use them as you please.

Wraith disappears into a black hole portal, the general's stand in the dark.

Isamu: This is going to be fun.

The scene changes to Nori at his home. He comes through the door and is greeted by his mother, who is holding his baby brother.

Mrs. Obata: Hello honey how was school? Oh, could you get your brother's bottle for me, please?

Nori stops by the steps with a frown; he looks at the ground and walks up the steps, ignoring his mother. She gives a look of concern. The scene changes to the tamers and Frontier gang at Rika's house.

Henry: No it's not just you… Takato was attacked as well.

Takuya: Yeah, but you should have seen this thing! It was huge!

Takato: So, was Phelesmon.

Zoe: Sorry, for not being there for you, guys.

JP: It's okay, you didn't know.

Henry: That's probably because of the amount of data that they have amassed throughout the years.

Yamaki puts down the phone that he has had against his ear and cuts in.

Yamaki: Our technology seems to indicate that the digital world is in disarray.

Rika: So, let's fix it…

Terriermon: By kicking butt!

Takuya: We'll go too.

Yamaki: No, somebody needs to stay here and protect japan.

Mr. Wong: He's right kids, you have to stay.

Yamaki: Wait, I have something to give all of you.

He reaches into his brief case and pulls out black wrist bands.

Terriermon: What are those things?

Takato: Wrist bands?

Mr. Wong: Yes, but these wrist bands are special, wear these when you fight the generals and hit that button there and they will activate. When they do, they will gradually take away data from the generals digimon.

Henry: Like when Yamaki shot Reapermon with that anti-data gun?

Mr. Wong: Yes, but the process is much slower so be careful.

The scene fast forwards to the children standing on an island in the digital world. Trees are all over the place and digimon are running in all directions. As the children walk closer, burning villages can be seen. A huge Gaiomon is swinging its swords at other digimon.

Toshiaki: It's about time; I was running out of things to destroy.

All three push the buttons on their wrist bands and small yellow lights turn on. Toshiaki, who has no idea what the devices are going to do simply laughts.

Toshiaki: What is that supposed to do? Are you giving me a light show?!

Takato: Even with a digimon of such a massive size, it's still three vs. one!

Toshiaki: Really?

Megadramon: Dark side attack!

Sakuyamon, Megagargomon, and Gallantmon split in three different directions.

Sakuyamon: Another one!?

Megadramon comes down from the mountain with Isamu standing on his head.

Megadramon: Ultimate slicer!

Megagargomon catches Megadramon's tail and swings him back against the mountain.

Toshiaki: Isamu, you're pathetic.

He says with his hand over his eyes.

Megadramon: Dark side attack!

Missiles come flying from where Megadramon impacted the mountain. Megagargomon is blinded by the dust and smoke coming from the villages and gets hit by the missles. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon enter the fray once more. Megagargomon gets back on his feet.

Megagargomon: You two take care of Gaiomon; I can take this guy by myself.

Both: Right!

Gaiomon: Rinkazan!

The two split as the twin swords come down on the earth.

Gallantmon: Lightning joust!

Gallantmon gives an upper cut to Gaiomon's chest on the right side.

Sakuyamon: Fox drive!

The fox spirit hits him right between the eyes. He begins to fall backward but manages to catch himself.

Gallantmon: Shield of the just!

The laser forces Gaiomon to the ground.

Sakuyamon: Amethyst mandala!

Sakuyamon jumps into the air and tries to smash the staff into his chest, but he catches her.

Toshiaki: Squeeze her!

Sakuyamon: Ah!

Gallantmon: Let go of her!

Sakuyamon: Twin blades of just and of truth!

Flower petals come from Sakuyamon, forcing him to drop her. She darts toward Toshiaki and tries to knock him out using her staff, but misses, ripping off a strap to his goggles.

Sakuyamon: Huh!?

Suddenly Gaiomon slams the handles of his swords into Sakuyamon from both sides and proceeds to send her flying into a tree.

Gallantmon: Why'd you hesitate?!

Sakuyamon: Because… h-he's blind.

Gallantmon: Wha?!

Toshiaki: Yes, it's exactly as you think.

Gaiomon gets back on his feet and Toshiaki removes his goggles to show the blind eyes behind them.

Toshiaki: This… "condition" is what led me to Wraith.

As Toshiaki starts to explain his past, the screen shows his flash back.

Toshiaki: I was walking home from school one day; it had been the best of my life. Aimi and I had agreed to date and for once in my life things were looking up. Until…

The scene shows a baseball bat hit him in the back of the head and Toshiaki crumbling to the sidewalk limp as though dead.

Toshiaki: It turned out that Aimi's father didn't like it when "Half breeds" fooled around with his daughter, so he had Aimi's brother and his friends jump me…

The next scene shows him in a hospital bed and opening his eyes only to see complete darkness.

Toshiaki: I saw nothing and I found no comfort in my mother's embrace, she couldn't give me my sight back. Later Aimi came to the hospital to see me…

He looks very depressed and turns his head away from where he hears her voice. She runs from the room crying. The scene fast forwards to a couple years later with him walking the streets balled up in his sadness. Other students run into him and nobody helps him up even though a walking stick can be clearly seen. Later on a beach a portal appears and Toshiaki senses a change of scenery even without his sight.

Wraith: What's the matter?

Toshiaki: I can't see! Isn't it obvious!

Flash back Toshiaki yells.

Toshiaki: But, he did something for me, that I couldn't and never will be able to repay him for.

Wraith takes the goggles off Toshiaki's head and glides them over the water of the black ocean.

Wraith: Put these on.

Toshiaki puts them on.

Toshiaki: I-I can see…I can see! Hahahaaah!

Passed Toshiaki starts to cry with happiness and runs out of the portal only to lose his sight immediately and fall to the ground.

Toshiaki: Wha… what! No… NO!

The dark area engulfs him once more and he can see again, Wraith is behind him.

Wraith: You can only see using these goggles in the digital world, if you want to keep your sight; you're going to have to do as I tell you. I cannot do miracles, if you wish to be able to truly see again, you may want to start praying.(Sarcastic)

Toshiaki: I don't care about any of that! I-I'll do anything! I let me see! Please! I want to see!

The flash back ends and the scene goes back to the now.

Toshiaki: That is why I listen to the boss! He gave me something that is priceless! I'd do anything for him!

Gaiomon goes on a rampage and hacks and slashes at the two mega level digimon.

Rika: He's becoming too unstable! We have to finish this NOW Takato!

Chapter 8

The scene returns to Megagargomon who has been fighting the giant Megadramon by himself the whole time.

Megagargomon: Yaaaaahhh!

Megagargomon tackles Megadramon into the mountain, breaking the top clean off. Both digimon fall to the opposite half of the island. The two giant digimon wrestle, hands clenching hands.

Megagargomon: Missile barrage!

Megadramon: Dark side attack!

The two are tossed away from each other by the explosion.

Isamu: Why do you do it!? Why do you fight for those useless adults!?

Henry: Because I have parents that care about me! Adults aren't just warmongers! They're our parents, grandparents, and teacher's! Why do YOU hate them so much!

Isamu: You don't know anything about the other side of life! I go through it day in and day out…

The scene moves into a flash back.

Isamu: My parents are drug addicts… every night I've had to clean up after them, broken beer bottles, cigarette buds, even their filth! And if they catch me,

The flash back shows Isamu's dad get up from the couch and scream at him while he was in the middle of picking up the drugs. His mother watches on in a bathrobe, dragging on her cigarette. She is far too busy smoking to help her son. The next scene shows Isamu fighting a much younger child in a circle of gamblers. As the child is knocked to the ground, Isamu hesitates, not wanting to hurt the child further. His father is screaming from the sidelines, clutching a yen in his right hand. Isamu looks back down at the bloody crying child begging for mercy. His father screams "What are you doing, finish him!" and Isamu brings down his fist. As Isamu walks down the hall from the ring his father grabs him under the chin, knocking against the wall hesitating.

Isamu's father: Don't ever hesitate like that ever again!

Flashback ends

Isamu: Adults are useless, lazy, arrogant creatures that only care about their own sick pleasures and the welfare they receive from other people's hard work. And if you continue to get in my way, I'll kill you!

Megadramon: Dark side attack!

Megagargomon spins to the right, narrowly avoiding the missiles and firing some of his own.

Megagargomon: Giant missile!

Megadramon slithers forward to avoid the missile and lands a punch on Megagargomon's jaw.

Megagargomon: Enough! Time to finish this!

Isamu: There! Megadramon!

Megadramon lifts his right arm and fires over Megagargomon's shoulder. Barbamon seeing the heated battle as an opportunity to escape, flies through the air only to be struck by Megadramon's attack. Megagargomon looks over his shoulder just in time to see the Demon Lord vaporized. His Crest appears three feet above Megadramon's head.

Seeing an opportunity, he spikes the temporarily distracted Megadramon in the head and grabs him by the tail.

Megagargomon: Take this! Mega twister!

Megagargomon smashes him to the ground from side and the then the other over and over again. Megadramon starts to scratch and crawl his way away from his adversary.

Megadramon: Rararararaararaaeerraak!

Isamu: Megadramon!

In a desperate attempt to escape, Megadramon does the unthinkable. He turns around and bites his own tail off, continuing to fly into the sky and enter a portal.

Isamu: Hold on Megadramon… please!

A portal opens and Megadramon practically falls into it. The scene changes back to Sakuyamon and Gallantmon right as Sakuyamon is smashed against a tree.

Sakuyamon: That's it! Spirit strike! Haaaaaaaaaahh!

The spirit fox smashes against Gaiomon's swords, but, he quickly counters.

Gaiomon: Rinkageki!

The one spirit fox shatters in four pieces, but four smaller pipe foxes hit him. Two hit right and left above, while the other two do the same below. Both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon dash toward their foe only to be knocked back by an even stronger attack.

Gaiomon: Gaia reactor!

Toshiaki: Ha! Give it up, you're weak!

Megagaromon: Oh, yeah!?

Toshiaki: Huh!?

Megagargomon puts Gaiomon in a standing full nelson from behind.

Megagargomon: Do it now!

Toshiaki: Let go! Where is that moron, Isamu! Did he run!?

Gallantmon is bathed in a blinding red light.

Gallantmon: Gallantmon crimson mode! Royal saber!

Sakuyamon: Spirit strike!

Ten spirit foxes surround Gallantmon's attack and both crash against the defenseless Gaiomon.

Gaiomon: Uhhhrrrrm… Toshiaki, get... out... of... here.

Toshiaki: Gaiomon… I can't!

Gaiomon's data pours out in an explosive fashion, propelling Toshiaki into the sea. The scene changes to Megadramon crashing to the shore of the dark area.

Isamu: We lost… I'm sorry boss.

Wraith: It doesn't matter…

He walks up to a huge glass with a black digi-egg and places his hand on it.

Wraith: All I needed for you to do is keep them busy. And besides, you already got Barbamon's Crest.

Isamu: About Megadramon…

Wraith: He'll be healed by the dark ocean in time…

Wraith walks into the city of the dark area and disappears. Hiromi shows up riding WaruMonazemon with an impish grin.

Hiromi: "Don't send a girl to do a man's job", huh?

Isamu: Shut up! Let's see if you can do better.

Wraith is now lying in a bath.

Wraith: (The digi-egg of primordial chaos is only days away of reaching full maturity; now if everything goes according to plan, all I have to do is wait…)

Chapter 9

The frontier warriors are sitting at Rika's house at the same time that the tamers are entering the digital world. Tommy is lying on his stomach, starring at the television.

Tommy: Hey, guy's! Come here, quick!

The gang runs into the room wide eyed.

Takuya: What! What!

Tommy: A guy in a purple cape and a digimon are attacking Shinjuku Park!

The six look at each other, the phone rings.

Yamaki: Are you seeing this?

Takuya: Yeah.

Yamaki: Get moving.

Takuya: Right!

They run up the street and into the park. As they pass over the bridge one thing becomes clear…

Zoe: It's cold!

Zoe yells as she jogs in place with her hands tucked under her armpits. Tommy leans over the bridge.

Tommy: The ponds have frozen over, I can't even see under the ice!

Koji: It's SUMMER it SHOULDN'T be SNOWING at all!

Koichi attempts to look past the trees.

Koichi: Over there!

Flurries can be seen flowing over the trees and toward the frontier warriors. They continue to run to the other side of the bridge. When they see what's causing the disturbance, they stop dead in their tracks. The digivice comes up.

Digivice: Hyogamon, a champion level nightmare soldier.

Hyogamon is smashing a children's playground and has a small child hanging by his foot.

Takuya: Slide Digivolve! BurningGreymon! (I don't need some wrist band to beat this guy!)

The other frontier children follow suite. BurningGreymon bashes into Hyogamon, but he puts the club in the way.

Nori: …

Kazemon flies from behind and snatches the child from Hyogamon and set's him down outside Shinjuku Park.

Hyogamon: Snow barrier!

BurningGreymon: Hn!?

The wall comes from underneath BurningGreymon sending him into the air.

Hyogamon: Throwing ice!

As BurningGreymon starts to fall Hyogamon hurls a giant ball of ice directly at his spine.

BurningGreymon: Errhn!

Hyogamon: Icy cudgel!

BurningGreymon hits the ground extra hard with the help of the ice club.

BurningGreymon: Ahhh!

The others begin to move in to help.

Hyogamon: Snow barrier!

The ice encircles the two in an igloo-like dome formation leaving his friends to fight the foot soldiers outside. BurningGreymon stumbles to his feet. (Digimon Rumble arena: "Freezy arctic" is playing in the background.)

Hyogamon: Your friends will not be interrupting our fight. It was stupid of you to sacrifice your body for that brat!

Nori: Honor can be a good thing…

Hyogamon: Nori…

BurningGreymon: Don't you know? When ice meets fire, it melts! Wildfire tsunami!

Hyogamon catches BurningGreymon by the head as his fire is snuffed out.

BurningGreymon: What!?

Hyogamon: What's the matter? Not enough air for your lighter!?

Hyogamon kicks BurningGreymon back onto the ice he had previously gotten up from.

BurningGreymon: You wanna see flames? Slide Digivolve! Aldamon!

The fire pulsates off of Aldamon as he walks toward the gigantic Hyogamon.

Aldamon: It's time to bring the house down!

Hyogamon: You'll be dead by the time it melts! Throwing ice!

The ball of ice flies toward Aldamon who counters.

Aldamon: Solar wind destroyer!

The attack melts through the ice and hits Hyogamon.

Hyogamon: Hurrr!

Steam can be seen coming off of Hyogamon's chest.

Hyogamon: Not bad! But, can you do this?!

Hyogamon slides with full control as if he were wearing ice skates. He moves right, then left, then left again.

Hyogamon: Icy cudgel!

Aldamon blocks using his arm bands and then head butts Hyogamon's face. This is followed by a quick jab to the stomach and a leg swipe. Hyogamon falls to his back, but recovers, managing to hit him with his club and tackle him against the wall. Hyogamon relentlessly pounds the helpless Aldamon, who is currently stuck in the wall.

Hyogamon: Huh…

The dome comes crashing down as water. Aldamon falls to the icy pavement. He gets back on one knee.

Aldamon: What now?

Hyogamon: How about this? Throwing ice!

The ice hits the wet Aldamon and freezes solid.

Hyogamon: What's the matter? Lost your spark!

The others start to make their way to help Aldamon, but, he hand motions for them to stop.

Aldamon: This is between me and him…

Nori: Stop… it's not a fair fight. He's immobilized…

Aldamon turns back into Takuya.

Takuya: Wait! You seem to be an honest guy, why are you doing this!?

Nori hops on Hyogamon's back and he jumps from building to building before disappearing into the distance. Takuya stares after him intently. The frontier warrior's get back to Rika's house and they aren't happy.

Zoe: Why didn't you let us help you!

JP: You let him get away!

Takuya: B-but, he didn't seem…

Zoe: He didn't seem what?

Takuya stops talking and walks into the dining room, a letter is under a leg of the table.

Takuya: What's this?

He picks it up and opens it.

Note: Meet me at the Shinjuku Park Bridge and I'll answer THAT question.

Takuya runs out the house and right passed his friends. Once he reaches the bridge, he sees Nori dangling his legs over the side. Takuya stops running and walks up to the railing. Nori is looking down at the ice he had put over the pond below.

Nori: Beautiful, isn't it?

Takuya: Huh?

Nori: The snow and ice…

Takuya: Yeah…

Nori: I was an orphan, my parents died in a car crash when I was only five. I had to live from foster home to foster home. Until one day I was finally adopted, for once I had a family to call my own. For two years we were happy, just the three of us. But, then they had a baby of their own and they stopped paying any attention to me. I was alone again.

Takuya: I can relate, when my little brother was born, he got all the attention. But, that doesn't mean they don't love me.

Nori: HE, is their flesh and blood, I'm not. Do you see? Wraith and the generals are the closest thing to a family that I have… I can't leave them.

Nori lifts his digivice and releases Hyogamon.

Nori: Let's go see the boss; I can't fight someone I respect.

They both disappear in the distance by jumping from building to building.

Chapter 10

Three figures are sitting in an apartment in the dark area having a meeting.

Wraith: Nori, Toshiaki, and Isamu are out of commission. It would seem I was wrong to put my trust in men. It's up to you girls.

Amaya: Glad to hear you've come to your senses.

Takato and company are hiking back to Rika's house from where they ended up after running into yet another TV.

Terriermon: Can I ask you a real important question?

Henry: Fire away, Terriermon.

Terriermon: Where the heck are we?!

Rika: Goggle-head got us lost... again.

Takato: Hey, what happened to Takato!?

Rika: That was before you got us in this mess.

Renamon: You followed him…

Henry: How smart does that make us then?

As the gang searches the stores and office buildings for a map, Rika sees someone familiar walking out of a grocery store.

Rika: It's Wraith's mother!

Takato: Wait! Ma'am!

She turns around.

Wraith's mother: Oh, Hello! You're my son's friends! Can I help you?

Takato: Uh, sure, w-where kinda lost… can you get us back to Shinjuku?

Takato says with a nervous smile, scratching the back of his head.

Wraith's mother: Of course, sweetie, follow me.

Terriermon: Well…that was easy.

Guilmon: See, Takato had everything under control.

Takato: Sure did.

Takato laughs, Guilmon doesn't seem to get that it was by shear happenstance that they ran into Wraith's mother. The scene changes to the tamers in Wraith's mother's car. She looks into the mirror.

Wraith's mother: You are a beautiful girl, Rika; I can see why my son likes you.

She says with a bubbly smile. Rika looks out the window to avoid facing her friends.

Takato: Uh, ma'am, can you take us to your place first?

Rika: What are you doing?!

Rika whispers.

Takato: Maybe she's hiding Wraith when he's not in the dark area and…

Rika: And WHAT!

Takato: And if not, we might be able to get some clues.

The children are now in Wraith's mother's apartment and they are eating cake in the kitchen.

Wraith's mother: Do you like it?

Terriermon: Are you kidding? It's delicious!

Henry: Mrs...mmm

Mrs. Mconnelly: Mconnelly.

She says with a smile.

Mrs. Mconnelly: He has left so many times, so I'm sure he's OK, and I still have my other son Matthew. I expect he will wake up any day now, that's why I was buying some of his favorite foods at the grocery store today. But if you see Andrew, could you tell me?

All nod. Guilmon eats the whole thing with one bite and licks the plate.

* Wraiths full name is Andrew James Mconnelly, his fathers name was Eric Anthony Schroder, his mothers full name is Cheryl Anne Mconnelly

Guilmon: More!

Takato: Guilmon, that's impolite!

Guilmon: Sorry.

: It's OK, would you like some more? You sure do seem to have an appetite.

Guilmon: Oh, boy!

Rika walks away and wanders through the rooms.

Rika: This …!

Rika looks at one of the rooms with amazement. This room feels so… familiar.

Henry: Rika! We're leaving!

Renamon: We should go.

Rika: Right.

The next scene shows the tamer's walking through the door to Rika's house. The frontier gang watches them enter.

Koji: Welcome back.

Koji says while lying on the couch with his legs on the arm of the sofa.

Seiko: Oh, your back! I have dinner on the stove for all of you. Who's this?

Rika: Wraith's mom.

Guilmon: She gave us a car ride and yummy cake!

Seiko: She did?!

She says in an absurdly sweet voice, clearly finding the red dinosaurs child-like nature adorable. She now turns towards .

Seiko: Nice to meet you.

: Likewise, I don't mean to be rude but, I really must be on my way… too many prying eyes.

Seiko: I understand.

She leaves rather quickly.

Koji: What were you thinking bringing her to your house!

JP: Yeah.

Tommy: Isn't she the bad guy's mom?

Henry: She has nothing to do with him, besides; she doesn't even know where he is.

Koichi: Well, if you trust her, I guess I can to.

All: Hm.

Seiko: Dinner!

Takuya: Wait so you're saying that you were right in front of him, but instead of shooting you he shot some digimon over your shoulder?

Terriermon: Yeah, I thought that was weird too, but if he hadn't I'm not sure we would've beat him.

Yamaki: What did this Digimon look like?

Everyone: Yamaki?!

Koji: What are you doing here?

Koichi: Hey, be polite.

He walks into the room, still wearing his shades despite it being nighttime.

Henry: Well, I didn't get a good look at him... but he kind of looked like an old man with a long beard, a bead necklace, he had wings.

Yamaki: Anything else?

Henry: He looked important and... evil, he was definitely some kind of Demon Digimon.

Zoe: Demon Digimon!

She thinks back to when they fought Lucemon, how powerful and terrifying he was.

Yamaki: That's what I was afraid of.

He pushes his shades further up his nose.

Yamaki: Judging by your description, I would say the Digimon you saw was Barbamon. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords.

Tommy: Great Demon Lords?!

JP: You mean like Lucemon?!

Yamaki: Yeah.

Renamon: And you think the Seven Great Demon Lords have something to do with their plans?

Yamaki: Most likely, by the sounds of it they're hunting them. But why is a mystery. You can come in now.

Beelzemon walks in the door, clearly in a bad mood.

Beelzemon: This had bettuh be good after you draggin me all the way ovuh here.

Rika: Why did you call Beelzemon?

Yamaki: First what I am doing here(looks at Koji): Henry's father called me after he told him about what he saw in the digital world. Second: I brought Beelzemon because he is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords.

All: What?!

Beelzemon flinches as all the children look in his direction.

Beelzemon: This is news tuh me!

Guilmon: You don't remember?

Yamaki: You really don't remember anything before you came to the real world?

Beelzemon: Not much.

Yamaki: Whatever their plan is we need to protect Beelzemon, is that understood?

Again a booming voice echoes throught the house, it feels as though the entire world would crumble from it's sheer magnitude.

Kamisama: I... will... show... you.

All of the children and their digimon are transported into the Dark Area. Everything is hazy and unclear. Guilmon sniffs the air.

Guilmon: What's going on?

Koichi: And where are we?

Rika face becomes stern and serious, clearly disturbed.

Rika: We're in the Dark Area.

All: Huh?!

Renamon: T-the Dark Area? But Rika that is not possible, the Dark Area is home to the most evil of Digimon, only the worst digimon imaginable live there.

Terriermon: It's kinda like our hell.

JP: You mean we're in hell?!

Koji: Calm down.

JP: What?!

Rika: No, he's right, there has got to be a reason Kamisama brought us here, there's got to be something he wants us to see.

Tommy looks around.

Tommy: Guys, where's Beelzemon?

Zoe: You're right, he's gone.

Multiple lights each with a different color glow in a few yards ahead. As the heroes go forward seven figures come into view. Six standing on the beach and one enormous shadow standing on the shore. The children and their digimons blood goes cold.

Tommy: There's Beelzemon!

Terriermon leaps up shoving his ears over the little boys mouth.

All: Shhh, quiet will ya?

Takuya: They'll hear us.

All of them look ahead fully expecting them to be noticed, but to their surprise the Seven digimon continue talking without showing the children even the smallest bit of recognition. Terriermon falls down freeing Tommy's mouth.

Tommy: They aren't... doing... anything.

Takuya: I don't get it, can't they see us?

Zoe: Or hear us?

Going in for a closer look, the children walk directly in the circle. Tommy even tries waving his hand in front of one of their faces. He is about to try screaming in his face when he falls backward in shock and horror.

Tommy: I-it's Lucemon!

Takuya grabs Tommy helping him up.

Takuya: Relax he can't hurt us.

Rika: This must be somekind of vision, a memory.

The seven Digimon go their separate ways, six of them fade away, one, Beelzemon continues to walk away from the beach and toward a castle. As the Tamers and Frontier warriors run to keep up they find themselves standing at the beach again. Rather then Beelzemon, the children see Impmon walking up to a jackal-headed Digimon with wings. The Tamers take out their digivices.

Digivice: Anubimon, a mega level God-Man Digimon. It decides which digimon are reincarnated and which are deleted to the Dark Area.

Impmon no longer has the Crest or the Yellow light Beelzemon had. The two digimon appear to be talking but there is no sound. Impmon appears to be pleading. A black and blue hole opens underneath him and he falls through. A tear in space shows what transpired afterward. Impmon falls from the sky over a desert. He is almost immediately confronted by a Monochromon.

Impmon: Badaboom!

The attack hits it directly in the nose but does nothing. Impmon flees for his life, he notices a little to late that there is a gigantic gorge only feet in front of him. He stops himself but loses his footing and falls hitting his head on the way down. He wakes up looking afraid and confused. Back in the Dark Area a large black shadow appears: it has three horns, wings, and a beast-like lower body with two hungry mouths. The Crest of Beelzemon shines on his right hand.

Anubimon: With this the vision is complete, children.

All: Hnm?!

Tommy: You're that guy from before!

Anubimon: That is right and that Impmon that you saw, that was the one you know as Beelzemon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. However as you have seen he is a Demon Lord no longer. The Crest of Gluttony has a new master now. He is the only one of the Seven who yet lives all others have fallen.

*If Beelzemon would have went full "Bad Guy" he could reclaim the crest.

Henry: That Digimon, who was that?

Anubimon: I do not know, but it lived here in the Dark Area. And here is where you, children, must go.

Takato: You mean we have to go to the Dark Area?! That's crazy! How are we even supposed to get there?

Anubimon: If you want to defeat Pandemoniamon you must find a way. As much as it may pain you, you must find the digimon with the Crest of Gluttony and protect it at any cost.

Henry: To be honest, I think I've always known it would come down to this. Wraith is the king of the black ocean, so it makes sense that that's where his base would be.

Everyone stops and tries to think, they look crestfallen.

Anubimon: Can you think of nothing?

Henry: Wait.

Everyone looks in his direction.

Anubimon: Have you come up with something?

Henry: Well, more like a theory. But...

Takuya: Well on with it, spit it out!

Henry: When we fought the Generals each of them had somekind of digivice with them. And each time they escaped through a portal. So...

Terriermon: If we get one of their digivices we might be able to go to the Dark Area too!

Anubimon puts his arms out as if to embrace them all and closes his eyes. Suddenly the children find themselves back in the dining area in Rika's house.

Yamaki: What just happened?

Beelzemon: Heh?

Takato: Everyone understand the plan?

Everyone nods except Koji.

Koji: How are we supposed to stop them from getting the crests, when we don't even know why he wants them in the first place?!

Koichi: We'll find out.

Koji Sits back down and the children finish eating and the screen turns black, flash forwarding to midnight. Rika wakes up on the shores of the dark area.

Rika: Here again? Is that… a digi-egg?

The Digi-egg of chaos is now floating far above the dark area ocean.

Wraith: Magnificent, isn't it?

Wraith comes quite literally out of nowhere, standing directly in front of Rika.

Wraith: I'm going to use it his to bring this corrupt world to its knees. Myth has it that once unlocked it will grant its user a power great enough to defy the digital worlds gods, destroy worlds, and even warp time itself... Even if I am only given this one chance, I must take it. Rika, even after hearing this, will you still oppose me?

*Once fully formed and unlocked the digi-egg of Chaos can only be used once.

Rika: I… have to…

Wraith: Very well, then do what you have to; but know that I would never do the same.

Rika: Wraith…

Wraith snaps his fingers and a black hole transports her back to her bed. When she wakes up, she sees that Zoe is not in the room. Once she gets dressed, she walks into the kitchen and sees no one. She hears someone yelling outside.

Rika: Guys there's... something I need to-

Tommy: Ms. Rika! Get your bathing suit on we're going to the water park!

Rika opens the slide front door.

Rika: What?

Takato: Well, we figured, we've all been working so hard for these past months that we deserved a little vacation!

Henry: Quick, go put a bathing suit on.

Rika: I don't wear swim suits!

Rumiko walks out from the group of children.

Rumiko: Come on Rika, it'll be fun. Just put on a bathing suit that isn't a two-piece.

Rika: Hm.

Rika comes back, shyly opening the door.

Rika: Let's get this over with.

Rumiko: Awe you look so cute.

Rika: See?! This is why I didn't want to come along!

Rika takes her towel and throws it over scene flash forwards to the tamers and frontier warriors walking through the gates to the water park. The sign reads "Kochi Park".

Tommy: Whoa!

JP: Wow!

Koichi and Koji simply nod at each other and start running.

Takuya: Hey! Wait for me!

Takuya and Zoe dart after their friends. Terriermon looks down at Henry from on top of his shoulder.

Terriermon: What if WE send people into a panic?

Henry: That's not going to happen, remember how we saved them from the D-Reaper, twice?

Takato: Besides, if they do, we can tell them that you're a plush toy and that Renamon and Guilmon are employees wearing costumes!

Takato declares with a smile.

Guilmon: But I'm not a constume, Takato...

Takato: I know buddy, but you're going to have to pretend, Alright.

Takato has his finger in front of his mouth in a "Shhh" gesture, whispering with an awkward smile and his eyes shut.

Renamon: I don't look like a costume, do I Rika?

Rika: YOU look just fine.

Renamon: Oh, thank you.

Takuya, JP, and Tommy are going down the tubes on rafts. Zoe is going down the slide, while Koji and Koichi are simply lounging in the pool. Rumiko drops her towel revealing a sexy two piece bikini; she oils herself and lies down on a lounge chair. Much to Rika's dismay, the guy's, young and old, are checking her mother out.

Rika: Cover up mom.

Rika says in a both annoyed and embarrassed voice.

Rumiko: Why?

Rika: Because the guys are ogling you!

Henry runs up behind Rika and pushes her into the pool.

Rika: You're gonna get it!

Rika steps out of the pool and chases Henry, but, more in a playful manner than actual anger. The two run past Renamon who is "Sunbathing" and Terriermon and Guilmon, who are floating on blow-up donuts in the kiddy pool. Takato and Zoe try out the surfing in the wave pool.

Zoe: Wahoo! This is fun! Takato, shouldn't you be wearing your goggles?

Takato: Oh, thanks!

As Takato puts them but loses balance and falls beneath the waves.

Zoe: Haha.

Takuya, JP, and Tommy get back from the tubes.

Tommy: What's next!

JP: Let's check out the babes in their bikinis.

Takuya: That's the BEST idea I've heard all day!

The three of them sneak over to the pool.

JP: Wow, Mrs. Nonaka is pretty hot for a mom.

Takuya: Yeah…

Takuya's face turns a thin shade of pink.

Rika: What are you three perv's doing?!

All: Whao!

Renamon: Let them go, Rika; they're just having some fun.

Rika: Get out of here, now!

The three boys run away lest they be seen as perverts by the women lounging.

Loudspeaker: Attention valued costumers! For all those who want to see the show at the center of the park, please get there now!

Zoe: That sounds like fun!

She grabs Takuya's hand and pulls him to the center of the park where they meet up with everyone else. There is a giant metal clam in the center and water is shooting in streams like in Vegas. Dolphins jump through hoops, as colorful lights shine in the water. People are cheering and leaning over the railing to get closer. The clam opens and sparks shoot out of the sides of it.

Chapter 11

Takato: What's that?

Teriermon: Uh, Henry, that doesn't look like a pearl…

Henry: That's because it isn't.

A small girl falls from a window on the roof and lands on the "Pearl" on one leg.

Girl: Welcome everyone to Kochi Park!

The crowd cheers.

Tommy: That's the girl from before!

A flash back comes up showing a girl licking a lollipop. She is standing on the black pearl wearing a pink skirted bathing suit. She gives a devilish smile.

Hiromi: This is gonna be one HELL of birthday party!

The crowd stops cheering.

Takuya: Everyone get out of here, quick!

The black pearl unfolds and reveals itself to be WaruMonzaemon. The crowd scrambles in all directions in a panic.

Tommy: It's Hiromi! How did you get in here without getting caught!

Hiromi: Duh,the name is "Kochi" Park isn't it? Mom and dad own the place.

All: Uh!

Henry: How can your parents allow this!

Hiromi: My parents are NEVER their! Onii-chan lets me do whatever I want!

Guilmon: This girl needs a spanking.

Hiromi: And I suppose you're the one who's gonna give me one, huh, meanie? Well, just try it!

WaruMonzaemon: Bear claw!

WaruMonzaemon leans forward and swipes his claw, sending Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon flying across the indoor park.

Renamon is against a tree on an "Island" of dirt and grass.

Renamon: Ow…

Terriermon and Guilmon hop onto the island.

Terriermon: Hey at least you didn't go flying into a concrete wall!

Guilmon goes feral.

Takuya: Well, don't just stand there, Digivovle!

All: Right!

The three tamer digmon run toward WaruMonazemon, but Takuya stops them. Him and Koji activate their wrist bands.

Takuya: Let's finish this.

Him and Koji nod.

EmperorGreymon: EmperorGreymon!

MagnaGarurumon: MagnaGarurumon!

Hiromi: Oooooh, looks like somebody is trying to play a little harder!

Takato: Wow!

Zoe: One half gives all their power to Takuya; the other gives it all to Koji and then you get these two.

Tommy: EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon!

Hiromi: Waru-chan, drop me off, it looks like this fight is going to get messy.

WaruMonzaemon climbs the tubes and puts Hiromi down on the tube platform before jumping back down.

EmperorGreymon: Dragonfire crossb-

Warumonzaemon rolls over him before he can fire a shot, and then smashes MagnaGarurumon against the very same wall.

Terriermon: He must really like that wall.

WaruMonzaemon: Bear claw! Bear claw! Bear claw!

Hiromi: Yeah! Yeah! Just like that, Waru-chan!

Tommy looks angrily at Hiromi, who is cheering on WaruMonzaemon from the tubes platform. Tommy darts toward the stairs without warning.

Tommy: (I'm going to stop her; she can't go through life getting everything she wants forever! I should know…)

Tommy reaches the top of the stairs.

Hiromi: What do YOU want, kid?!

Tommy: You can't keep doing this! You think just because your parents are rich you can do whatever you want!?That's not how life works, it's not-….?!

SMACK! Tommy's face is red on the left side.

Hiromi: You don't know anything about me! My mom and step dad are never home! The only one who is ever there is my stupid older brother and my dad… and h-he does things…to me!

Hiromi bursts into tears.

Hiromi: Onii-chan has always been there for me! He listens to me, he plays with me, and he's never touched me! Never like that.

Tommy: I'm not sure what you're talking about, but, w-why don't you tell you're…

Hiromi: Weren't you listening they're never there!

Tommy: Let's go.

Hiromi stops crying and Tommy grabs her top, she just keeps resisting.

Hiromi: Stop, you're going to rip my top off!

She says blushing. Tommy immediately stops and blushes back.

Tommy: Sorry.

Hiromi suddenly trips Tommy and proceeds to kick him down a tube.

Hiromi: Sorry!(Sarcastic) ... Jerk.

The scene returns to the digimon. Both are badly damaged, but WaruMonzaemon seems completely unscaved. Both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon tackle into WaruMonzaemon from the right and left sides, sending him flying into the tubing platform.

EmperorGreymon: DragonCrusher!

MagnaGarurumon: Starburst hunter!

Hiromi: Nyaaaaaa!

The platform crumbles beneath her and she falls. Tears are flowing down her face, her knees are pressed together, and her arms are against each other and her hands are under her chin. Tommy comes up from the pool below and sees Hiromi falling.

Tommy: Hiromi!

Hiromi: Onii-chaaaaaaaaan!

Wraith comes half way out of a black hole mid-air and grabs her, wrapping her in his cape. WaruMonzaemon gets up and attacks in a frenzy.

WaruMonzaemon: Nasty step!

Both warriors are launched into the air.

WaruMonzaemon: Bear claw! Bear claw! Heart breaks attack!

While the two are "Swimming", the balloons catch the helpless frontier kids and tamers despite Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon's best efforts. WaruMonzaemon leaps onto the clam and peers into the water.

WaruMonzaemon: I have your friends, come up here; I know that attack couldn't have killed you.

Guilmon: He can talk?

Terriermon: I was beginning to think he could only call out attacks!

MagnaGarurumon torpedoes out of the water and launches missiles.

MagnaGarurumon: Magna missiles!

WaruMonzaemon: Nasty step!

The mechanical clam slams shut and the balloons that the children are in blow away. WaruMonzaemon cracks open the clam.

WaruMonzaemon: Where is that bastard? Who would have thought they would've attacked with their friends here.

The camera zooms to EmperorGreymon standing on top of the clam.

EmperorGreymon: Pyro dragons!

The dragons seep in the shell through the cracks.

WaruMonzaemon: Ahh!

He tries to open the clam, but EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon hold it shut. After a few moments they let it open. The badly burned and still on fire WaruMonzaemon starts to crawl toward the water, but the two slam it down on him.

WaruMonzaemon: Uhaaahahhhhhh!

Chapter 12

WaruMonzaemon stops moving and breaks down into data. The scene changes to the dark area, Wraith falls from a fairly low height and lands. He opens his cape to reveal Hiromi; she looks up at him with watery eyes.

Hiromi: Onii-chan, I'm sorry.

Wraith ignores her and looks over his shoulder at the digi-egg of chaos. Amaya is sitting in her room, its dark throughout the entire house, the phone rings. A text pops up.

Text: You're up.

Amaya makes a sinister smile. The scene returns to the water park, the children are free from the balloons.

Rika: Awe, my head.

Tommy: I can't believe this happened to me again!

Henry: Tell me about it, I felt like the day I'd die was going to be the best day of my life.

The people are pouring out of the gates of the water park and Rumiko is standing outside nervously.

Rumiko: I hope the children are OK.

The gang walks outside the gates triumphantly.

Rumiko: Rika, you're alright!

Rika: I told you this idea was stupid.

The children go back to Rika's house and sit down for lunch; Takuya raises his glass.

Koji: We didn't get her digivice!

Takuya: So we'll get it next time. Come on, One more to go guys!

Everyone smiles, raising their glasses in cheer. After the meal everyone splits up, Takuya is sitting in the garden and watching the clouds go by, when snow starts to fall softly.

Takuya: Huh?

Takuya runs through the house and out the front doors only to be confronted by Nori and Hyogamon.

Nori: I thought about what you said…

Takuya: And?

Takuya slowly reaches behind his back and hits the button on the wrist band.

Takuya: This time (I don't think he noticed…)

Nori: If you beat me, I will quit being a Dark Arms general.

Takuya nods. The gang runs outside to see the two staring each other right in the eye.

Takuya: Give me your power guys; this battle is between me and him. Digivolve!

EmperorGreymon: EmperorGreymon! Pyro dragons!

Hyogamon dodges to the left, jumps over the next dragon, hits the third with his club, and then jumps into the air.

Hyogamon: Throwing ice!

The attack slows down the dragons.

Hyogamon: Snow barrier!

The ice walls come up and cut the dragons in half. As he reaches the ground in front of his enemy, he attacks.

Hyogamon: Ice cudgel!

EmperorGreymon blocks with his arm armor, but Hyogamon knocks him to the ground.

Hyogamon: This is when you die!

He slams down with the handle of the club into EmperorGreymons shoulder.

EmperorGreymon: Aaaaahehuhuha!

EmperorGreymon grabs hold of the club and pulls it further into the ground.

Hyogamon: What are you doing?

EmperorGreymon: Dragon crossbow!

Hyogamon: Keeah!

The arrow flies into the surprised Hyogamon, but doesn't fully penetrate. The now mortally wounded Hyogamon starts to punch wildly at the EmperorGreymon. He continues to dodge multiple times until finally Hyogamon slows down as the data starts to float out of his wound. Hyogamon breaths his last and breaks down into data as he falls on top of EmperorGreymon.

Nori: Heheh…

Nori starts to cry, but turns around and walks away. The data flows into the air like snow as the children watch in wonder. Takuya starts to cry, lying on his back, after turning back to his human self. His friends walk up to him, Zoe gets on one knee and wipes his tears away. JP is holding Nori's digivice, which he must have dropped when he walked away, but it is broken.

Takuya: This didn't have to happen… it didn't have to happen! (Wraith, I will stop you… no matter what!)

After once again failing to get a digivice the scene changes to the tamers at school. They are sitting at a table, when Takato senses Amaya walk up to them from behind. Takato hits the button on his wrist band before turning around.

Takato: Amaya!

Amaya stops and smiles.

Takato: Let's finish this!

Henry and Rika traffic everyone out of the building.

Amaya: This times gonna be different…

Phelesmon comes out of the digivice.

Takato: Different is right.

He gets a red light around him and Guilmon comes running through the cafeteria doors.

Gallantmon: Gallantmon Crimson mode!

Amaya puts on her trade mark mask.

Amaya: The boss said you could only do that with the ark… all well, I'll still crush you!

Phelesmon runs at him with the pitch fork. Gallantmon Crimson mode catches it between his armpit and thrusts his lance at Phelesmon's stomach.

Phelesmon: Black statue!

Gallantmon stops mid attack, rock solid.

Amaya: Finish him.

Phelesmon: Demon's shout!

Gallantmon Crimson Mode: (Errrah.)

Amaya: He may be a statue, but he's got to be in pain in there.

The statue shakes and red light seeps through the cracks. In one lightning fast moment, the statue crust breaks into pieces.

Phelesmon: Hrnm?

Gallantmon Crimson Mode dashes forward, bashing Phelesmon in the face with his shield and jabbing him with the lance multiple times.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Crimson lightning!

Phelesmon crashes into the wall behind him and Gallantmon dashes for the finishing blow.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Invincible Sword!

Phelesmon pries himself off the wall and catches the lance between his hands.

Phelesmon: Demon's Shout!

Gallantmon flinches, stepping back to escape the bone chilling screech. Phelesmon jabs the pitch fork into the shield and spins it from Gallantmon's hand and proceeds to smash the pitch fork against his neck.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Royal saber!

Chapter 13

With an upper cut, Gallantmon Crimson Mode impales Phelesmon under the jaw and through his head. The lightning obliterates him head first. Takato and Guilmon split and walk toward the frightened Amaya. Amaya steps back nervously.

Amaya: Stay back! Don't come any closer!

She starts to turn and run, but Takato rips the mask off and knocks her to the ground.

Amaya: No! Don't look at me!

Takato: Stop!

Amaya stops struggling and stares at Takato with wide eyes. He lets her up to catch her breath. They sit down on one of the tables that is still standing.

Takato: Why do you wear this stupid thing?

Amaya: I-I… when I first met the boss, he gave it to me.

Takato: Did… you fall for him?!

Amaya looks to her side. The scene cuts to Pandemoniamon walking into GranDracmon's throne room. GranDracmon has his back turned and doesn't turn around before speaking.

GranDracmon: Have you come to make a deal?

The camera zooms in on Pandemoniamon's blades, which just came out.

GranDracmon: Or perhaps you've come to kill me, King of the Dark Ocean?

The scene changes in a split second into Pandemoniamon putting away the swords and GranDracmon's dismembered head hitting the ground and turning into data; his body follows soon after.

Amaya: I still remember the first day we met. It was a sunny school day; I was always bullied and ignored by the other students like always because I was…because I was different. I didn't talk much, but I was the smartest kid in the school. I was a child prodigy, but even that couldn't get my parent's attention, because because… I am not into boys.

Takato's eyes widen a little and his face becomes red.

Takato: And?

Amaya: I was walking home one day, crying because I was getting bullied so much. And then I was suddenly taken in by a large black world. A boy came from the black water and walked up to me; I fell to my knees and told him that if he was going to kill me he should just do it because I had nothing worth living for. Instead, he put a finger under my trembling chin and forced me to look at him. He waved his hand and a mask appeared, he told me that if I wore this mask and joined his cause, people would respect me. He said it wasn't my fault, that it was society that made me this way. The mask allowed me to hide from what I am; wearing it created an alter-ego, one that no one would dare be mean to. The boss, what is he to me? I really like him… but I-I don't know…

Takato stares blankly; taking it all in.

Amaya: I… feel… better.

Takato gets up and starts to walk away.

Amaya: You can find the way into the dark area in Wraith's room at his mother's apartment. And…you're going to need this. You beat me, so just take it. There are many portals throughout Japan, but this is the closest and if you bring that digivice, Wraith will let you in because he'll think you're me.

She hands him her dark area digivice. Rika is listening from a far, her eyes open wide.

Amaya: Takato…Wraith isn't going to stop; he's become a prisoner to the path he chose. He's passed the point of no return. And there's something else, I think he made a promise to someone, one that he isn't willing to break.

Rika: (Of course! How could I be so stupid!? That room… it's where I woke up in the dark area.)

Rika remembers what Wraith told her last time they met.

Rika: (Very well, then do what you have to; but know that I would never do the same…) I have to find a way to stop this!

Rika runs passed Henry and Terriermon and hops on a bus. She reaches the bus station and gets off; Renamon leaps from the roof of the bus and next to Rika.

Rika: Are you going to stop me?

Renamon: I will always be by your side Rika. But, are you sure you want to do this, Rika?

Rika nods. The scene turns back to Takato, who is walking toward Henry and Terriermon.

Takato: Henry, where's Rika?

Terriermon: She ran right passed us; she seemed to be in quite the hurry.

Henry: You think something's bugging her?

Takato: Bugging her? This is Rika we're talking about isn't?

Guilmon: She's always mad.

Takato: I think I know where she is; she might of overheard me and Amaya talking.

Henry: What did you do? Talk her into defeat?

Takato: After I we won, I talked to her a bit and she told me to take this to Wraith's mom's apartment.

He takes out Amaya's digivice.

Henry: Let's go.

Terriermon: Rika, time, walk!

Rika is in Wraith's non-Dark Area room. She looks around.

Rika: Wraith? Wraith!?

Suddenly she and Renamon are transported into the Dark Area where they are immediately confronted by Wraith.

Wraith: Are you here to stop me?

Rika runs up to Wraith and hugs him.

Rika: I can't… I can't fight you. I don't agree with what you're planning, but I-I can't lose you! Not again…

Wraith: Once you join me, there will be no turning back.

Rika: I understand.

Wraith: We have work to do, hurry, your friends will be here soon.

Wraith turns around; his cape blowing in the wind. The frontier warriors and tamer's break open the door to Wraith's mother's apartment and run into Wraith's room. Takato throws up the digivice.

Takato: Amaya Fukui, gate open!

The children are transported to the shore of the Dark Area in an instant. The bands on their arms immediately begin to shock and quickly short and company gasp at the sight of Rika having her arms wrapped around Wraith's left arm. There is an army of the "Tall humanoid shadows standing behind the two of them.

*The digivice only works for it's owner, Wraith brought them to the Dark Area for Rika, not the digivice.

*Also if you haven't put it together, the Shadowy figures are the "Scubamon" from Season 02. I like to call them Deepmon because they are inspired from the Cthulhu Mythos' Deep Ones. They've been keeping tabs on Wraith's enemies, collecting information.

Takato: Rika, what are you doing!?

Rika: …

Rika's face is riddled with guilt, but she says nothing, wrapping tighter around Wraith's arm.

Henry: Renamon, try to knock some sense into her!

Renamon: Sorry, my place is by Rika's side.

Terriermon: Uh-oh, Renamon went crazy.

JP: This is messed up.

Takuya: It looks like force is our only option.

Takato looks at the rest of his friends to see if the decision is mutual.

Takato: Alright.

By the time he looks back Wraith has biomerged into Pandemoniamon and Rika BlackSakuyamon. Pandemoniamon had a multicolored halo-crown floating above his head, each of the seven colors has a different crest.

Pandemoniamon: No one interfere!

Takuya/ Koji: Digivolve! EmperorGreymon! MagnaGarurumon!

Takato: Digivolve! Gallantmon Crimson Mode!

Henry: Digivolve! MegaGargomon!

BlackSakuyamon dashes toward Gallantmon and smacks him across the head with her staff.

BlackSakuyamon: Spirit strike!

Gallantmon is propelled backward and falls on his head and then his back. Pandemoniamon teleports through a portal to his left and ends up next to MagnaGarurumon. He slices off the gun on his shoulder and punches him in the gut, sending him skidding against the sand. MegaGargomon kicks Pandemoniamon, but he moves through another portal and punches him in the head, knocking him down. BlackSakuyamon runs in a zigzag pattern and uses the tip on the end of the staff to knock EmperorGreymon into the air, only to knock him back down.

BlackSakuyamon: Amethyst Mandala!

She slams down her staff in an attempt to spear EmperorGreymon in the chest, but he rolls to his side. The barrier comes up and EmperorGreymon is blown to BlackSakuyamon's left.

EmperorGreymon: Dragon Crossbow!

The arrow narrowly misses her.

BlackSakuyamon: Spirit strike omega!

The huge spirit fox hits the sand between the tamer's and the two frontier warriors and they are thrust in different directions. A large pulse of gravity aura comes from the distance. BlackSakuyamon and Pandemoniamon look back at the digi-egg of chaos, which looks as though it is about to explode.

Pandemoniamon: The digi-egg of chaos has reached its full maturity! We have all the crest needed to unlock it, this is the moment I've been waiting for.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Stop them!

The egg moves from its location above the ocean, to the shore. The two dart to the right and left side of the egg and touch it simultaneously; a flash of black aura comes off of it.

Both: Digi-egg of Chaos grant me your power!

BlackSakuyamon and Pandemoniamon fuse to the egg and it explodes to reveal an imposing figure. The children look on in horror as the evil figure floats over the sand. The digivice comes up. (Digimon Rumble arena: "The sanctuary in the sky" is playing in the background)

Digivice: Mikaboshimon, a Super Mega level Demon God digimon, it is the embodiment of the Dark Area and the collective negative karma in the digital world.

Mikaboshimon: Hnnnnnnn…

Mikaboshimon lifts his head limply to look up at the children, sending shivers up their spines.

EmperorGreymon: W-why can't I move!?

Mikaboshimon lifts his hand in an almost soulless looking fashion.

Mikaboshimon: Wu…ji…

A black hole comes out of nowhere and pulls the children inside. They are immediately shot back out in their regular human forms. Megadramon explodes out from the water attempting to devour his foe. Mikaboshimon waves his hand, killing Megadramon with one swipe. Takato struggles to his feet.

Takato: Heh… heh… hrm…

He looks around at his friends, who are completely unconscious. Mikaboshimon lifts his hands above his head and claps them together.

Mikaboshimon: Black Karma!

A giant rift tears through the fabric of existence revealing both the earth and the digital world. Every single adult and digimon around the two worlds fall to the ground, suffering from there own negative karma built up over their lives. Ryo, who wasn't transported to the dark area, hits the ground grasping his head; his eyes squeezed shut and teeth grinding together. All the children of the human world are brought to the Dark Ocean to watch helplessly as their parents suffer in agony. Curiously, all the tamers parents have been brought into the dark area as well. Dark area digimon flee in all directions.

*There are roughly 1,820,000,000 children in the world.

Mrs. Matsuda: Where… Takato!

*She was starting to say "where are we?"

puts one hand on her shoulder and the other on her right arm, stopping her from pushing through the crowd to their son. Takato looks into the sky, into both the real world and digital world. Digimon and humans alike are shuddering on the ground. Soon thousands of smaller tears can be seen popping up in all directions. Millions of the Dark area's digimon scramble for the rifts, attempting to escape from Mikaboshimon. Countless digimon die just by coming within a couple of yards of him. The next scene jumps to the Digidestined universe. Kari is walking through a crowd when a gash is ripped through the sky.

Male civilian: What is that?!

Female civilian: What is happening?!

Kari turns to look into the starry sky, clearly shaken.

Kari: It can't be…

Hundreds upon thousands of Dark Area digimon suddenly pour out of the tear. The crowd quickly becomes an unruly mob, pushing and shoving their way through in an attempt to escape. Tai pushes through and grabs his sister's hand.

Tai: Kari! We have to go!

She continues to look into the sky were Mikaboshimon can be seen looking down at the defeated Tamers.

Tai: Come on! We can't stay here!

Tai pulls Kari along as he runs with the crowd. The next scene shows the awestruck Taiki Kudou, Shoutmon, the Starmon, Jijimon, and Knightmon. Taiki is shielding his eyes from the light coming from the rift with his right arm. Millions of dark area digimon come pouring out of the rift.

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Taiki: DigiXros!

Shoutmon X7: Yhhhhhhaaaaa!

Shoutmon X7 attempts to go through the portal into the dark area but is stopped. He places a hand on it causinging a ripple effect. There is a barrier. He beats and batters the barrier again and again, but no matter how many times he strikes it, it has the same effect.

Shoutmon X7: Heh… heh… It's no use Taiki! It won't budge!

Taiki: Rrrrr…

The screen cuts to the Data Squad universe, which by now has been thrown into a complete and utter panic. Commander Sampson, Mikimi and Megumi are all in the command center.

Commander Sampson: Status report!

Yelling can be heard outside, the alarm is going off, and the equipment is going haywire.

Mikimi: There's nothing here!

Migumi: We can't find out whats doing this!

Richard: I don't want any excuses, find out!

Mikimi's computer explodes.

Mikimi: Nyyyaah!

Sampson: Mikimi!

Marcus and his Agumon can be run from the building, but stop and stare.

Marcus: It's huge!

A smug grin forms across his face as they peer into the particularly large rift in the sky.

Agumon: Ready, Boss?

Marcus: Let's go-

He is cut off by Yoshi and Thomas who show up on his right and left sides lifting there digivices.

Marcus: Glad you guys made it!

All: DNA Charge! Overdrive!

Back in the dark area.

Mikaboshimon: Hah hah… everything is falling into place… (The credits role)

The camera pans downward toward the crowd, focusing on Wraith's generals.

Amaya: I-is t-that the boss?

Hiromi: Onii-chan is scary.

Nori: …

Ignoring his stark fear of the creature before him, Isamu calls to Mikaboshimon.

Isamu: D-do it boss, make them pay!

Toshiaki: Boss…

As Mikaboshimon turns toward Isamu, he grabs his head shaking violently.

Mikaboshimon: (Eh...Rika, What are you doing?!)

Isamu: Boss?! What's wrong?!

Takato: (What should I do? Someone… anyone… HELP ME... HELP ME, PLEASE!)

Mikaboshimon stops seizing as Takato's legs come out from beneath him and he passes out. Takato's parents finally run up and hold there son in their arms. Mikaboshimon turns to the children and looks up into the sky.

Mikaboshimon: Even now you won't show yourself to me? I shall cleanse all worlds; I will be your new God, and I will rule the dark area, the digital world, and all the real-worlds forever!

The camera stops on one of the millions of rifts, there is a brilliant light coming from it and a faint silhouette can be seen pointing a rod downward. Light shines through one of the smaller rifts between the dimensions; a fire egg shapes itself and then is snuffed out to show an angel digimon, the digivice comes up. (Digimon Rumble arena: "A wish for life" plays in the background)

Digivice: Mikhamon, a Super Mega level angel digimon. Mikhamon looks like a bulkier red Seraphimon, arobe covering his lower body, and ten wings decked in jewels.

Mikaboshimon: …This should be entertaining. Ginnunga-gap Sla!

A burning red flame forms on his fist and he punches Mikhamon, sending him sailing into the dark ocean. As he punches the entire dark area seems to crackle. A light builds up under the waves and Mikhamon torpedoes out of the water.

Mikhamon: Ha'kodesh sword!

He slashes at Mikaboshimon, but he is far too fast. Mikaboshimon effortlessly dodges Mikhamon's sword strikes and lands ten punches on his chest, proceeding to kick him in the stomach.

Mikaboshimon: Nun Akhet!

The water of the Dark Area shoots up enveloping the Demon God Digimon. The previously modest sized digimon now grows so tall that he can stand in the Dark Ocean, the waters barely reaching his thighs. He swings at Mikhamon with surprising speed. Mikhamon barely manages to dodge, parrying each hand with his sword. Then without warning his foe sprouts two more pairs of arms smashing all six into Mikhamon from all directions. With immense effort he manages to thrust them all away zipping forward ready to attack.

Mikhamon: Hallowed Hand!

His hand glows a golden glow as he speeds forward punching the monster square between the eyes. Mikaboshimon quickly counters with an attack of his own. The water envelopes him once more, dragging Mikhamon into the cyclone of water. Little by the little Mikhamon's armor begins to crunch in-ward by the pressure of the water. He brings his arms and legs to his chest, putting his hands into a praying position.

Mikhamon: (Yehi'or Dim'ot) *(Light tears)

Light orbs swirl through the water, scratching and tearing at Mikaboshimon.

Mikaboshimon: Arrrrgggh!

The water stops spinning and Mikhamon zooms around striking Mikaboshimon all over. He quickly strinks back to his former size.

Mikaboshimon: Wuji!

The black hole pulls Mikhamon in, forcing him to watch Mikaboshimon start to fly into the digital world. Darkness begins to fill the sky and the digimon seem to be in even greater pain then before.

Mikhamon: (This is not good, as things are, he is far to much a foe for me) Nova Solar wings!

A large field of fire blasts through the black hole, freeing Mikhamon from its grasp. He charges for Mikaboshimon and grabs his ankle.

Mikaboshimon: Black Karm-ahhhhh!?

Light shines through the rift once again and Mikaboshimon momentarily blinded.

Mikaboshimon: Aaarrhrrhh!

Mikaboshimon is immobilized by the rays of light.

Mikhamon: Kherev Ha'kodesh!

The attack impales Mikaboshimon through the stomach.

Mikaboshimon: Aaaaarrrrhhhah!

Rika and Renamon are propelled onto the sand. Mikaboshimon stops seizing and kicks Mikhamon to the beach. He struggles to his feet.

*Holy sword can only harm those who are wicked... that is why these two were not harmed but rather ejected.

Mikaboshimon: BlackSakuyamon has left me, but no matter… even without her, I have more than enough power to defeat the likes of you.

Mikhamon takes the hits blow for blow and counters with one of his own.

Mikhamon: Nova Solar Wings!

Mikaboshimon blocks the attack, but is knocked back.

Mikaboshi: Pathetic, is this all you can muster?

Mikhamon dashes forward, punching Mikaboshimon in the stomach, across the face, and in the chest repeatedly. He is launched backward.

Mikhamon: Prepare yourself, foul creature, for divine Judgement!

He puts his arms in positioning as though he was holding a bow and arrow. The scene cuts to the many multitudes of Digidestined from every universe lifting their digivices to the sky. Mikhamon gets a rainbow colored bow and pulls back to form a giant arrow of the same color(s). Rika gets up from the sand below and looks above her head. Rumiko pushes her way through the crowd and puts her hands on Rika's shoulders shaking her.

Rumiko: Rika Nonaka, you tell me what's going on, right now! Why were you inside that thing!?

Rumiko is clearly worry stricken.

Rika: I thought… I thought I could-

Rika's is cut off by the commotion above.

Mikaboshimon: Eerrrr!

Mikaboshimon shields his eyes as blinding flames engulf Mikhamon. Mikhamon shoots the arrow. Mikaboshimon starts to move backward, but is hit in the back by giant missiles. Surprised but otherwise unharmed he turns his head toward MegaGargomon as he is hit.

MegaGargomon: Oh, no ya don't!

Mikaboshimon: Hhm!

Mikaboshimon manages to catch the arrow with his hands.

Mikaboshimon: Hnn!?

Susanoomon: Remember me?! Zero-Arms: Orochi!

Rika: Nooooooo! Wraaaaiiiitttthhhhh!

Susanoomon uses the attack to force the arrow through Mikaboshimon. There is a universal applaud as Mikaboshimon becomes motionless. But this happiness is short lived. To the childrens horror the formerly lifeless body begins to move once again, tearing out the arrow. The arrow evaporates.

Susanoomon: No way!

Mikhamon: I-It cannot be…

Mikaboshimon spits up blood.

Mikaboshimon: Glrrrgh! Mulaprakriti: Dākusutā …nenshō shirīzu! "Dark-star combustion series"

Rika: Wra-wraith? What are you doing!?

The camera stops on Wraith's mother, who is left speechless.

Wraith's mother: Oh, Andrew… (What have you become?)

Balls of light form around Mikaboshimon each ready to explode in one final kamikaze attack. Mikaboshimon lifts his head towards the rift to look at the earth.

Mikhamon: No, you're not planning on actually…

Mikaboshimon zips forward with out warning, shattering several of Mikhamon's wings, destroying his left shoulder piece and impaling him through the right side of his stomach. As a seemingly defeated Mikhamon starts to descend Mikaboshimon flies toward the rift, albeit at a very slow pace. Mikhamon musters all his strength bashing into Mikaboshimon and taking him through the rift and out of earth's atmosphere. (Digimon Rumble arena: "This power in me" plays in the background)

Mikhamon: Look at it… every light you see is a human life! Will you so casually throw them all away and even your own!?

Mikaboshimon: My life is a necessary sacrifice and them, they will never learn from their mistakes and it will always be the children that pay the price!

Mikhamon: That is not your decision to make! Not a single soul more will be harmed this day, not even you; it is time to put you in your place, CHILD!

Mikhamon kicks Mikaboshimon away from him, lifting his right arm, his sword shining in unparalleled splender. A pillar of fire falls down and channels into the sword.

Mikhamon: Cast down strike! * Hebrew: Naphal Nakah!

Mikaboshimon: LibbuTiamat!

Mikaboshimon unleashes one last attack, issuing a thin purple laser from his mouth , but he is too late. Mikhamon slashes waves of fire at the tyrant; cracks of light can be seen in the many places where the blade had made contact.

Mikaboshimon: No… NO! This can't be happpeeeniiiiinnnggg!

Mikaboshimon swings his hand as he begins to implode, sending two of the orbs falling to earth as the others vanish. Mikaboshimon's body falls apart and Pandemoniamon (biomerge) is flung from the disintegrating Mikaboshimon in a fantastic explosion. He falls through the rift between dimensions and onto the beach a couple of feet in front of Rika and Renamon. Pandemoniamon is immediately separated from Wraith and disappears into it's digivice, but not before leaving some parting words. It's voice changes, becoming much softer and higher than before.

Pandemoniamon: I'm sorry… Otosama.

Mikhamon: NO!

Mikhamon turns around just in time to see the orbs crash into the oceans on opposite sides of the planet. Two gigantic shock waves can be seen stretching across the globe.

Mikhamon: No one… has been harmed…

Back in the Dark Area, Mikhamon turns into a flame for a split second before disappearing into the sky above.

Chapter 14

The Dark Area becomes unstable and another figure comes from the rift between dimensions to patch it back together, Shakamon. He is chanting something. Light pulsates off of him, spreading across the land. Six of the seven Great Demon Lords, who had been watching the battle from far away scream in terror as they try to flee. But as the light pass over them they are shocked to see that they have returned to their pre-fallen angel forms.

(Good) Leviamon: I-I feel strange… so familiar.

(Ophanimon) Lilithmon: How can this be?!

(Male Magnadramon) Belphemon: What happened?!

(Dominimon) Barbamon: What did he do to us?!

(White fall down mode) Lucemon: We… have…returned… to normal.

(Seraphimon) Daemon: What should we do now?

With the threat now eliminated, Plutomon, the rightful ruler of the Dark Area and Aubimon, the judge of the dead, reappear with only a handful of digimon in toe. Lucemon turns toward the crowd of digimon gathered behind the human children. He takes on an authoritative tone as he gives orders to his companions.

(White fall down mode) Lucemon: We will help them! Tend to the wounded! We must rebuild!

The former demon lords all look at each other and nod, now knowing what they must do.

All: Yes!

Rika runs up to Wraith who is lying on his back in the sand. Her fists are clenched and her entire body is shaking.

Rika: Wraith…

Wraith: How could I lose? Even with all the power of the dark area on my side, I still lost.

A strong grimace forms across Rika's face. As Wraith begins to sit up Rika smacks him across the face, he is visibly stund.

Rika: You just tried to kill yourself… and THAT's all you have to say! Did you even stop to think about how I, how your mother would feel?!

Wraith's teary eyed mother comes behind him. Wraith can't bring himself to turn around and look at her. Rika drops to her knees and hugs Wraith who shifts his eyes toward her.

Wraith: Rika…

As he finishes his sentence Tamers, Frontier children, and Wraith's generals walk over and stop in front of him.

Wraith: Finish it.

As he looks them all over; Takato reaches out a hand. (Eiffel 65: Costa Restera starts to play)

Wraith: What? But… I

Takuya gives a thumbs up and smiles.

Takato: Whether you believe it or not Wraith, we are your friends. And I think you think so too, that IS why you brought our parents here, right?

Wraith looks to his side slightly embarrassed.

Wraith: F-friends… after all I've done?

Hiromi: Go ahead onii-chan take his hand!

Amaya: And don't forget we're all your friends too!

Wraith: Guys…

Isamu: We're all waitin boss.

Wraith reaches out his hand and grabs hold just as Shakamon's aura reaches them. Wraith and his generals all pass out.

The scene changes to Rika and Wraith standing in front of Rumiko and Wraith bowing. Rumiko walks forward and Wraith prepares to be slapped again, but, instead she gives him a hug of forgivness. She says "The hate has to end somewhere". Nori is at home, he looks at his mother holding his baby brother and smiles. He takes his brother and starts to rock him to sleep. Amaya has a conversation with her parents about how she's sorry for what she is and they hug their sobbing daughter as she asks if they hate her. The next day she sees a boy pass her down the hall and blushes. Hiromi tells her parents about what has been going on and her father is arrested. Hiromi's brother, ashamed that he never put a stop to it, explains that he was afraid to stand up to him; his father threatened to hurt him if he said anything to his parents. Both her parents make the mutual decision to stay home more often. Her brother gets on one knee and apologizes to her, she makes a pouty face and turns away but he squeezes her tight and she can't help but laugh. Isamu is leaning against a wall at an intervention meeting with his parents, who are making steady progress. Toshiaki is blind again, but he has a Seeing Eye dog and Aimi is holding his hand. The next scene shows a weak Wraith stumbling as Rika helps him into the bath tub. Wraith starts cry both because of his helplessness and being naked in front of Rika. Rika holds him close to her chest and promises not to look. Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Pandemoniamon are standing outside the door. Henry opens it a crack.

Henry: Is everything alright in there?

Rika gets up a walks toward Henry.

Rika: Get out; it's embarrassing enough for him as it is!

Rika closes the door again as Henry stares straight forward.

Terriermon: What's the matter?

Henry: He… was crying. WRAITH was crying.

Terriermon: It must be pretty humiliating, to make HIM cry.

Renamon: She won't peek; she respects him too much.

Pandemoniamon: We should leave them be… it must be difficult for the master as it is. (He was linked to the dark area so long; it will take some time for his body to adjust to being separated from it.)

All: Hnm.

All of them nod in agreement and walk away. In the next scene the Frontier gang is lifted into a portal in the sky and the tamers wave good bye.

Tommy: See ya later guys!

Zoe: B-Bye!

Koji and koichi simply wave.

JP: See ya, it's been fun!

Takuya: Don't you forget about us!

The portal closes.

Takato: Though the Dark Area is essentially shut down and its digimon are gone, there will always be clashes between rival digimon in the digital world and when that happens…

The scene shows everyone from the Digimon Tamers series and the Dark Arms generals. Hiromi has a Monzaemon, Isamu has a MetalGreymon, Nori has an IceLeomon, Amaya has a Piddomon, and Toshiaki has an orange Gaiomon. Wraith, who has lost large parts of his memory do to Shakamon's last attack, finishes Takato's sentence with a smile.

Wraith: My friends and I will be there.

The screen pans out into earths orbit, showing that all electricity has been shut down by Mikaboshimon's final attack. People across the globe walk out from their homes and look around in confusion, there are bodies(All terrorists and career criminals) littering the ground. They accumulated to much negative karma/sin throughout their lives to survive the " Black Karma" attack. she places a hand on his. The screen turns black.

Mikhamon: A great crisis has been averted but only narrowly. Will this be the last time that the children will be needed?

Kamisama: The children will always be needed; the digital world will always be a violent place, full of anarchy and savagery. Such is the fate of the digi-destined, to forever protect the peace as long as one has breath…

THE END

Though never mentioned, the generals have titles like (Andrew) Wraith and (Matthew) Orphan. They are:

Generals Lieutenants

Amaya: Calamity (Sainan) Naiyuta: Crush (Kurasshu)

Hiromi: Defiled (Kitanashi) Kurisu: Beat (Bito)

Toshiaki: Sightless (Momoku)

Isamu: Fury (Gekido)

Nori: Forgotten (Wasurete)

Matthew: Orphan (Minashigo)

Cosmology: This is how I understand the Digimon Multiverse

God: Absolute Supreme God Based on the Judeo-Christian God who created both the Real Multiverse and the Network. He lives in the digital Worlds Kernel surround by Angel Digimon.

Atanasoff: It is the Higher Superior God of the Digital Multiverse. Layed the ground work of Digital World. It resembles a beam of light surrounded by a purple aura.

ENIAC: It is the Superior God of the Digital Multiverse. It is a new, better version who perfected the digital world. It resembles a light blue/white orb sitting on a pedestal.

Yggdrasil: God and Host Computer of one server located in the Data Squad Universe(Season 5). It is aided by the 13 royal knights. In Tri he encroached on Homeostasis Server. The shut down protocol mentioned at the end of Tri probably refers to the plot of Season 5.

Homeostasis: God and Host Computer of one Server located in the Adventure Universe(Season 1&2). It is aided by the Five Sovereigns.

Homeros: God and Host computer of the Illiad Server. It is aided by the Olympus 12

Network: Also called the internet, the Digital Multiverse.

Server: A single universe in the Network

Dark Area: The one and only hell of the Network where all evil digimon go when they die no matter which Server they come from.


End file.
